Future Complications
by Azalea419
Summary: Charles may not be dead and Magneto may be on the prowl! When Rogue comes back, having taken the cure, Bobby isn't sure about his feelings anymore. On the other hand, Kitty's feelings are growing stronger by the day. Will peace ever come? [On Hiatus!]
1. Prologue

**Chatper 1- Kitty's POV**

It had been almost 3 weeks since the "battle" at Worthington Labs. Everyone was a complete wreck. Logan had disappeared, Jean and Scott were dead, and Storm was struggling to take on the responsibility of head mistress of Xavier's School. I felt bad about the losses we'd encountered but for one thing, Magneto was gone and the struggle for mutant rights was finally over.

Rogue had come back after taking the cure, earning disapproving attitudes from everyone in the mansion, including Bobby. I lay on my bed, my hands clasped behind my head, thinking about the new changes this battle had brought. Warren, or Angel, as he liked to be called, had proved to be a very kind gentleman, always attentive in class and willing to lend a hand. We'd struck up a friendship quickly after discovering we had a common interest Mutant Ethics. I missed Professor Xavier a lot, but I knew that wherever he was now, he would be proud of the outcome he'd helped make.

Jimmy was settling in nicely, although a lot of the students got annoyed when they'd forget about his mutant suppression abilities, bumping into things, dropping things, you get it. I'd even walked into the walls a couple of times as we talked around campus. I'd grown fond of him, almost like he was my little brother.

Our lunch break was almost over but I could hear many students outside, laughing on the basketball courts. Danger room sessions came a lot less frequently now that there was hardly any danger left, but Storm still harassed into 2 sessions a week. Almost all the students were outraged that final exams were still on, but I'd studied hard enough not be worried.

It was like everything was peaceful again, no more hiding, no more trying to save the world. We were our own community, humans and mutants alike. Everyone was happy.

I wish it could've stayed like that.


	2. Xmen

**I don't anything. Marvel owns the characters and plot (sort of). I loved Kitty and Bobby together so i'm writing a fanfic about it. Please put up with the first few chapters, they might be a bit boring. But don't worry, Rogue will soon be outta the picture. If you liked Rogue + Bobby, you shouldn't be reading this story. :D I'll get to Bobby's POV later in the story, but for now let's stick with Kitty :3**

**Please review!**

**Chapter 2- Kitty's POV**

Classes were a bore as usual and everyone was sluggish today, it being Wednesday and the middle of the week. Final exams were scheduled for next week and everyone had been procrastinating on studying. I hurried through the halls, eager to drop off my stuff. Storm had announced another Danger Room session this evening and I was excited despite myself. Phasing through my door to save more time, I dropped my books on my desk, wriggling out of my jacket.

I loved Danger Room sessions. I loved the feeling of working as a team, everyone else depending on me as I depended on them. The rush of being able to use my powers to protect my friends and defeat the enemies. I don't think I'll ever get over that. I worried a little about how the team would cope with Logan gone, but I was sure Storm would provide a substitute. I hope it would be Angel, he was nice to work with and a great asset with his beautiful wings.

I tried not to think about the fact that Bobby would be there, _without Rogue_. I wouldn't have to worry about offending her. Since Rogue had taken the cure, she'd been a lot more clingy and it was like I couldn't even hang out with my best friend anymore. As I thought about Bobby, my heart fluttered and I blushed, remembering how hot he looked in his X-man jumpsuit.

Shoving those thoughts out of my head, I concentrated all my energy on phasing through the floor to the first level, startling a student who was just coming down the stairs.

"Kitty!" a familiar voice called out from behind me.

I turned around to see Kurt grinning from a doorway. He sauntered up to me, his tail swishing back and forth. I smiled in return to his greeting.

"Ready for za training session too-deh?" Kurt drawled out in his accent.

I giggled a bit, nodding my head, "We better hurry, Storm'll kill us if we're late."

He nodded seriously and we walked together to the elevator that brought us down to the X-men quarters. I relished the status of being an X-men, of being important enough to fight alongside Logan, Storm, Bobby, Colossus, and Kurt, the newest addition.

The hallways were bright with the lights that lined the blue-tinted metal walls. I'd always marveled at how top-secret this place looked. It made me feel as if I was a secret operative. We separated at the entrance to the changing rooms, Kurt taking the left door into the men's changing room as I took the right one, where Storm was already waiting for me.

"Kitty, good you're here." She was already in her jumpsuit and pulling on her gloves, "I want you to remember about your concentration liked we talked about, alright?"

I nodded, thinking about the extra training I had done with Logan. I winced as I remembered the painful bruises he left behind. Still, they helped with my speed and agility. How was I going to train if he wasn't here anymore?

I changed as quickly as I could, shoving my day clothes into a locker and slipping on the sleek leather jumpsuit. I ran my fingers over the x-men cuffs on my gloves, feeling proud of myself.

I suddenly couldn't wait to get into that Danger Room.


	3. Painful Realizations

**Chapter 3- Kitty's POV**

I felt confident as I watched the metal doors slide open, revealing my team mates waiting for me.

"Let's roll." Pete's voice was low and booming.

Storm nodded, pressing a button on the panel in the wall. Instantly the dome-shaped room began to change, filling with cars and buildings until we stood in a make-shift city. Despite the fact that I had designed the program, I was still amazed at how real the cement felt beneath my feet and the cold wind against my cheek. Pulling at the hairband on my wrist, I quickly tied my hair into a ponytail to keep it out of my face. Just as I'd finished, a thunderous crash sent everyone sprawling in different directions.

On instinct, I concentrated on phasing, allowing the chunks of rubble to streak right through me.

"Is everyone alright?" I could hear Storm coughing to the right.

I looked around to make sure everyone was safe. Kurt was perched 3 stories above us on a windowsill, Colossus was helping Storm up, his skin covered in silvery metal. Bobby was crouched on the opposite side of the street, just coming out of his full-body ice stage. I blinked, trying to locate Rogue, when I remembered that she wasn't a part of the X-men anymore. Logan was also missing, which threw me off just a bit.

"Sentinels." Kurt growled, appearing in a cloud of blue beside me.

I staggered as a tremor ran through the concrete ground, glimpsing the huge metal foot of the Sentinel before it sent another beam at us. This time, I was ready. I ran forward, phasing myself as a flaming chunk of a building flew through me, unharmed. I reached Bobby, who had punched a hole through the building wall and was taking refuge inside the building.

"Kitty!" He reached towards me and I took his hand, an irrational tingle shooting up my arm.

His grip was strong and warm as we ran towards the back of the building. I saw that he was heading behind the Sentinel to catch it unawares. I spotted Pete a few feet away from us, protecting Storm from the flying chunks of debris. I waved to catch his attention.

Just as Pete reached our side, followed by Storm, Kurt reappeared again and we regrouped behind a car whose roof had been torn off.

"It's weird not having Logan here." Bobby huffed, leaning against the back of the car.

"Ok team, we're going to have to approach this at a different angle-" Storm's voice was cut off by a loud boom, followed by a crash as the Sentinel left more destruction in its wake.

Everyone instinctively crouched to avoid the flaming rocks that sprayed everywhere.

"Kurt, see if you can get Bobby up to its head," Storm started giving out commands, "Bobby, try icing its eyes. We can't survive its beams much longer. Kitty, I need you to phase in through it, try messing up its system. It'll be best if we can make it immobile. I'll give us some cover."

Everyone nodded, gulping in anticipation. No matter how many times they went through this, it was always scary.

"Colussus, stay with me. I need you to cover this side in case it falls."

Pete nodded, his chest filling out. We all held our breath as Storm lifted her head, her eyes clouding over. Moments later, I could feel the miniscule droplets of fog tickling the strands of hair in my face. I glanced at Bobby as he crouched to the left next to Kurt. I smiled encouragingly, our silent communication as strong as ever. He gave me a thumbs up just as the Sentinel became quiet.

Fog covered the area in thick, dense masses, making it impossible to make out the shapes in front of me. I panicked a bit, wondering how I was going reach the Sentinel. I'd just have to wait for Bobby to ice it before I could get close. I hated how the huge metal mass could sense body heat.

"Ok team." Storm whispered, looking at us again, "Be careful."

We all nodded in unison.

"Let's go Iceman!" and with a puff of blue smoke, Kurt and Bobby were gone.

I felt my heart squeeze as I worried about Bobby's safety so near the Sentinel's source of fire-inducing beams. I swallowed my fear, turning around to run forward, bent low to avoid detection.

My breath came in puffs of white clouds and I could hear a distant grunt as Kurt reappeared somewhere above me. My breath caught as I heard Bobby's familiar yell and desperately searched the sky above me, afraid he would come hurtling toward the ground at any moment. I was torn out of my thoughts when a sudden boom ripped through the foggy silence and I stumbled backwards as the heavy metal foot slammed to the ground in front of me.

"Shit!" I gasped, trying to recover from the sudden scare.

I could hear something crackling and I knew Bobby was icing. I ran towards the metal leg, phasing my hand through it, gripping the wires I felt in my hand and yanking them out, phasing them halfway through the metal wall of its leg. I was unprepared for the mechanical groan that echoed through the city's streets and sharp pain in my legs as the Sentinel angrily kicked forward, knocking my legs out from under me.

A yell escaped my throat as I fell forward, the pain radiating through my knees. I would have a deep bruise for a long time. I rolled over as sparks flew from the Sentinel's foot, the metal creaking and groaning. I dragged myself away from the angry Sentinel, trying to ignore the roaring pain in my legs. With a thunderous crash, the Sentinel fell to its knees, clawing blindly at the ice over its eyes.

"Kitty!" I hear Bobby land behind me as Kurt transported him to the ground behind me, "Are you ok?"

I sat up, wincing in pain, "Yeah… it surprised me!"

He knelt by my side, one hand on my back. I looked up into his worried pale blue eyes, my heart jumping into my throat. The place where his hand rested on my back felt more alive than the rest of my body. I think I lost myself in his eyes, my heart choking me so that I couldn't breathe. He was so close, it hurt. Suddenly, the pain in my legs didn't seem so bad.

"Kitty! Bobby!" Kurt was yelling at us through the wreckage, "Focus!"

I snapped my gaze away from him, a blush creeping up my cheeks. Bobby's smile was chagrined, his eyes still worried.

"Can you stand?" he asked, placing his hand on my knee.

"I think so…" I mumbled, "Help me up."

His arm wrapped around my waist, supporting my balance as I gripped his shoulder to get to my feet. A strangled cry of pain escaped my lips as I stood, shakily, leaning into Bobby's smooth chest for support. He held me tightly to his side and I looked up, sucking in a sharp breath when I realized how much closer we were. I looked up, startled as lightning flashed through the sky. Storm was doing her thing and the fog was lifting. Bobby was facing away from the Sentinel, his arm still wrapped around my waist as the Sentinel turned, sensing our body heat. Its eyes were free from the ice and glowing orange in preparation to unleash another beam.

"Bobby!" I reacted instinctively, wrapping my arms around him and phasing us both.

The fire beamed through us, leaving him and I unharmed. Bobby gulped, pulling away from my embrace, leaving me colder than before.

"Thanks Kit." He smiled shakily.

"Yeah." I looked down, unable to stare into his beautiful blue eyes any longer.

"Kitty…" Kurt's voice had a warning tone in it as he looked fearfully at the Sentinel.

Reminded of my mission, I let go of Bobby, stumbling as pain shot up my legs. Bobby reached out his hands again but I waved them away.

"Nightcrawler, take me up." I leaned towards my friend, "Let's kill this son of a bitch."

Kurt grinned, taking my hand. The next moment, I found myself next to the Sentinel's head, dangling in mid-air as Kurt crouched on its shoulder. Getting a firm foothold on its ear, I phased my hand through its head, closing my hand over a bunch of wires and yanked. Sparks flew everywhere, landing on my jumpsuit and sending little tendrils of smoke into the atmosphere. The fog had lifted and I could see everything from my vantage next to the Sentinel's head Storm was atop a building, throwing lightning down from the sky. I saw Pete picking up a car and launching it at the Sentinel. I ducked as the Sentinel beamed fire in random directions. It roared angrily, sending beam and after beam at my team mates. Bobby was running alongside it, trying to make it stationary by freezing it's legs to the ground but the Sentinel just ripped its feet out of the icy hold, dragging its injured leg behind. I held on for dear life as the Sentinel ran towards Pete, blowing up the buildings around him. I reached in again, pulling out handfuls of wires, trying to dodge the sparks that spewed out through the metal.

"SYSTEM MALFUNCTION." Its mechanical voice vibrated through my body as it jerked to a stop.

I lost my hold on its ear and went flying through the air. A scream erupted from my mouth as I squeezed my eyes shut, phasing my whole body. I could feel it when I fell into the ground, the pressure around my molecules was more intense. I quickly resurfaced, the cool air of the digital city filling my lungs. I let my body become solid again as I heard the Sentinel crash to the ground.

It remained silent as Storm hovered back down to the ground. Bobby came running to my side as the contours of the city began dissolving back into the dome shape of the Danger Room. My legs ached with the bruise I'd received from the Sentinel's kick and I shut my eyes against the wave of pain that ignited as I bent my knee. Bobby knelt down next to me, gripping my waist tightly.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing." He said urgently, his facial expression one of worry.

Storm's face was impassive as she stopped in front of us, "Today was not what I expected. Danger Room Session tomorrow, 5 am sharp."

Pete groaned along with Kurt.

"We've been slacking off." Storm snapped, "We'll also be doing obstacle course after dinner."

"Nooo!" Pete and Kurt wailed simultaneously, sauntering off to the men's changing room.

"Kitty, get an ice pack on that." Storm's face softened, "Bobby, take her to the hospital."

"I'm alright, really." I said hurriedly, nervous at the thought of being alone with Bobby.

It was never that way before. We used to be able to tell each other everything.

"I can walk there myself." In a hurry to prove myself, I pushed myself to my feet.

The pain was too much as I crashed into Bobby's outstretched arms. He laughed as he hooked one arm behind my back and the other under my legs, picking me up. I blushed irrationally at the close proximity between my face and his chest.

"I don't think so Kitty." He carried me out the Danger Room, gripping my tightly.

The pain in my legs was nothing compared to the difficulty I had breathing as my heart raced ahead, leaving me breathless. I was afraid to look up at his face, afraid of saying something embarrassing. He carried me in silence, the awkwardness stretching out until I didn't think my face could get any redder.

"I'm sorry." He said abruptly and couldn't help but look up.

His eyes gazed at me intently, sending my heart into overdrive. What was happening to me? I could not possibly have feelings for Bobby Drake. He was my best friend, plus he was dating Rogue-or Marie- as she like to be called now. I swallowed, trying to shove the confusing feelings down along with my heart beat.

"Why?" I mumbled.

"You're hurt because I iced its eyes." The corners of his eyes turned down into a frown.

"Don't be stupid, you were just doing your job." I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "I'm hurt because I wasn't paying attention."

He turned the corner and I swayed with his movement. His fingers were wrapped around my side, and I felt hot all over. It was embarrassing and confusing at the same time.

"Kitty…" he looked like he wanted to say more, but he stopped when I fixed him with a glare.

"It's not your fault Bobby ok?" I sighed, wishing he would smile.

The fact that he cared about my pain was enough to send my hear t into a frenzy and I was trying to ignore these feelings. These feelings that caused my cheeks to turn red and my heart to stop beating when he smiled. These weren't the feelings of a best friend.

I was in love with Bobby Drake.

**please review! How should I make Bobby break up with Rogue? And I need some ideas as to how the Professor comes back. Thanks for reading!**

**:D**


	4. Worried

**THE LONG AWAITED...BOBBY's POINT OF VIEW! HAHAHHAHAHAHHA. I tried to incorporate some fluffy feelings for Kitty, but I decided to have him doubt his relationship with Rogue (SORRY I MEAN MARIE) first. LOLOLOL. Don't worry, he'll get to it. eventually. XD**

**Chapter 4- Bobby's POV**

I left Kitty reluctantly in the hospital wing, only leaving when she threatened to leave me phased halfway through a wall. I'd been worried about the pain in her legs but judging by the way she'd been laughing with the nurse when I'd left, she'd be ok.

I changed quickly out of my X-man jumpsuit, idly remembering the Danger Room session we'd just experienced. Storm was right when she said we'd been slacking off. Having Logan gone was a deep blow to our team. We'd taken twice the time taking that Sentinel down than we would have if Logan had been there. Kitty shouldn't have been hurt either, she was too careful for that. I knew Kitty was missing Logan as much as Rogue-sorry, _Marie_- was. He was their only fatherly-figure after Professor Xavier died.

It had been weird not having Rogue- oops, MARIE- in the Danger Room with us and I sighed, the pain in my heart causing me to wince again. It hurt knowing that she'd taken the cure. How could she have just gotten rid of her mutant powers? I understood how hard it was for her not to be able to get close to anyone and it did frustrate me a little bit. But her mutant powers had been special to me. It was like a mysterious side that drew me to her. And now that they were gone, she wasn't a mutant anymore. She wasn't an X-man anymore. It hurt more that she hadn't consulted me first. Weren't we supposed to decide things like that together? Like a couple?

I left the changing room dressed in jeans and a white X-man t-shirt, my thoughts turning to Kitty's injuries. I felt myself becoming increasingly worried and had half a mind to check up on her. But I knew she wouldn't like that and Ro- Marie, would be waiting for me. I couldn't help but dwell on how far apart we'd drifted in the last few weeks. Kitty and I, we used to be closer than peas in a pod. We had been best friends and I used to be able to tell her anything and everything. But Marie was around all the time and Kitty had been urging me to spend as much time as I could with Marie now, seeing as how I used to rant to her about not being able to touch my girlfriend.

Girls were so complicated sometimes-scratch that- ALL the time.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! :DDD THANKYOUS!<strong>


	5. Innocently Dense

**McTaggert. You remember her right? That one CIA operative that fell in love with Charles in X-Men: First Class. Yeah, she's got a big role coming up. Cutie, Kitty's such a dense girl. LOL. Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5 –<span>**** Kitty's POV**

I practically shoved Bobby out the door when he dropped me off at the hospital. I really needed to organize my thoughts. These feelings could not be happening. Bobby was my best friend and I should be supporting him in his relationship with Rogue. I mean, Marie. I hardly paid attention as a female in a white lab coat strode into the room, strapping an IV to my arm.

"Danger Room?" the doctor asked, surprising me from the turmoil of my emotions.

The doctor's long brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she had a slender face. It was weird not having Jean around anymore to nurse us back to health. I hadn't been down in the hospital since the time Logan smashed me into a tree during training, which was 2 months ago. Who was this new doctor?

As if hearing my unvoiced question, the woman smiled, "Hi, I'm Dr. McTaggert."

"Oh!" I suddenly recognized her from the video Professor X had shown us in Mutant Ethics.

Just remembering the Professor brought tears to my eyes and I sniffled quickly, rubbing my eyes. Dr. McTaggert's smile was warm and gentle as she patted my knee.

"Don't worry, we'll get you fixed up in a jiffy." She handed me a glass of cold water and I accepted it gratefully.

Already, the morphine in the IV bag was washing away the pain in my legs and I sat back against the raised hospital bed.

"You're Shadowcat right?" Dr. McTaggert took the half-drained glass, setting it down on a silver tray, "Charles told me about you."

I jolted upright, surprised, "He did?"

I think she blushed, but she looked away from me sheepishly, "Charles and I-we go back a long way."

I blinked, absorbing the new information she'd told me. Judging by the way her the corners of her eyes tightened and the blush that I could see creeping through her cheeks, Dr. McTaggert had liked the Professor at some time or other.

"How did you know him?" I asked tentatively, "If you don't mind my asking."

Dr. McTaggert suddenly grew somber, fiddling with the controls of a machine next to the hospital bed.

"I…used to be in the CIA." She started, "I met Charles during an operation. I was there when he started the First Class of X-men."

"Woah." I breathed, "You met the First Class?"

The woman chuckled a bit, "Yes. I…"

I could tell she was uncomfortable and decided not to push any further. This woman had been a part of the Professor's past and I knew she had to have taken his death hard.

"Thank you." I placed a comforting hand on her arm and she smiled at me before leaving.

Sitting alone in the hospital room gave me a lot of time to reflect on my thoughts. I knew by now that Bobby was with Rogue, probably eating dinner. Thankfully, I would be able to skimp out on the obstacle course session, my legs weren't fully healed yet.

"Bobby's just a friend." I whispered to myself.

I repeated it again and again until I had buried my feelings deep enough. I wouldn't get in the way of his relationship with Rogue, wait-Marie. Rogue was a thousand times prettier than me with her long, shimmery, auburn-brown hair with its mysterious white streak and her warm brown eyes that Bobby seemed to always talk about. She was taller than me and more appealing than me with her curvier body. I'd seen the way the other boys drooled over her when Bobby wasn't looking. There was no way I could compete with her, even if she'd taken the cure. Considering everything that had happened, Rogue was my friend too.

But no matter how much I tried to lock those feelings away, just the thought of Bobby's shy, heart-stopping smile shattered that lock. It was impossible not to feel this way. I hated it. I'd read all those stupid romance novels where that one invisible girl "didn't want to ruin their friendship." I'd always scoffed at how pathetic the girl was. Now, I had a pretty good understanding of how that character felt.

I shifted on the hospital bed, trying to get a more comfortable position with my legs. If I spent anymore time alone, I was going to explode with these complicated emotions. I phased my arm out of the IV band and stood shakily, wincing at the bruises that dotted my shins. I was hungry and I wanted to talk to other people.

Hopefully, conversation would distract me from the inner turmoil in my heart.

I left my black jumpsuit on my bed, struggling into a pair of white denim shorts and slipping my arms through a light blue, long-sleeved shirt. Ignoring the dull ache in my legs, I phased down to the first floor, just barely avoiding collision with three students who ran giggling down the hall.

The cafeteria was loud, full of students who were taking a break from studying for final exams. I spotted Angel at a table near the door, in a deep conversation with Pete. His wings were extended, resting on the back of his chair. I was constantly amazed at the gracefulness with which he carried himself, flying and soaring during afternoon breaks.

Bobby and Rogue sat alone at a table near the windows, their hands intertwined on top of the table. I winced inwardly as Bobby laughed at something she said. I looked away just as she leaned in towards him.

My gaze turned towards Jimmy, who sat with a group of 3 other boys, listening quietly to their conversation. His expression was happy and that made me happy too. The boy had enough going for him as it was. I caught his eye and waved. Brown tufts of hair were already growing back on his head and made him look cuter. His eyes lit up as he saw me, waving quickly before going back to his conversation.

I hobbled slowly over to the serving counter. I grabbed an apple with one hand and a box of chicken nuggets with the other. I briefly hoped that Dr. McTaggert wouldn't overreact when she found me gone. I bit into the apple, letting the sweet fruit juice quench my thirst.

"Kitty!" a blonde girl waved to catch my attention in the doorway.

Cherilee had been my first female friend when I'd come to the school and we'd become really close friends, attributed to the fact that her room was directly next to mine. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a side-ponytail that flowed over her shoulder down to her waist. Cherilee had baby blue eyes and a ballerina's figure. I constantly envied her looks.

"Hey." I greeted her quietly, dropping into a chair next to her.

She glanced at my legs, grimacing, "I heard from Pete. You alright?"

"I'm fine." I sighed exasperatedly biting into my apple again.

She giggled, "Pete told me Bobby carried you to the infirmary."

I slapped her arm, "Shut up."

Cherilee always teased me about my friendship with Bobby and it annoyed me to no end. I jerked my hand away as I encountered an electric shock. Cherilee grinned at me, a haze of electrical currents fading from the surface of her skin.

"Ow!" I rubbed the tingling patch of skin vigorously.

Cherilee's mutant power was the ability to produce a coat of electricity over her own skin, a protective layer. I glared at her as she dipped a chicken nugget into some ketchup.

"You're blushing." She pointed out in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not!" I blushed at the accusation, "Shut. Up."

Cherilee raised her hands in a surrending gesture, "Ok ok, nice kitty."

I huffed, chewing angrily on my meager dinner. Cherilee moved on to rant about the unfairness of final exams and we finished dinner early, walking together to the lounge, where several boys were yelling at the TV screen.

"Boys and their video games." Cherilee rolled her eyes, then looked at me pointedly.

I looked at her innocently, fighting the urge to join their rambunctious laughter. Being a genius with technology, I loved playing video games. The guys never let me play because I always beat them, dealing blows to their huge self-egos.

We settled down on a sofa away from the flat-screen TV, falling into meaningless chatter with the other girls near us. I half-listened as they gossiped and giggled, thinking idly about where Logan was right now. I missed him immensely, especially the training sessions. I worried about his safety wandering around alone, but I knew he was more than capable of taking care of himself. Hopefully, he'd come back. I needed someone to talk to that wouldn't tease me.

"What do you think, Kitty?" one of the girls, a brunette (I think her name was Bryana) asked.

I looked at her blankly, having lost track of the conversation, "Huh?"

"Sometimes I worry about you!" Cherilee shifted her books to her other knee, smiling at me.

"We were just talking about who's the hottest guy in our class." Bryana filled me in.

The other three girls nodded eagerly, looking at me expectantly.

"Which class?" I squirmed uneasily.

Cherilee rolled her eyes, "We mean guys our age. Guys like Bobby."

I knew she'd added in his name for my benefit. I glared at her as the other girls twittered excitedly.

"Guys exactly like Bobby." Another blonde giggled, Kylea, I think.

"If only he wasn't dating Rogue…" Bryana sighed.

I tried to keep my surprise hidden. Jealousy surged through me and I gasped at the heat of this new emotion. Why should I be jealous of Bryana liking Bobby?

"You're so lucky Kitty. Bobby always pays attention to you." Kylea sighed dramatically.

"What are you talking about?" I was baffled by this new subject of conversation.

Cherilee rolled her eyes, "Basically, if Iceman isn't with Marie, he's bound to be with you."

"What?" I scoffed, "That's not true."

The other girls looked at eachother, exchanging eye rolls. I felt out of the loop. What the heck were they talking about? I waited to see if they would say more but they didn't.

"Bobby hangs out with whomever he wants." I tried to explain, "We're friends, and thus, we hang out

sometimes."

"Like you and Angel?" Bryana pointed out.

"Or you and Pete?" Kylea put in.

"Or you and every other hot guy at this school?" Cherilee crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows.

"What do you mean 'every other hot guy'?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

Kylea glanced at Bryana and then once more at Cherilee. They all shared the same disbelieving

expression.

"She's so clueless." Kylea shook her head sadly and Bryana and Cherilee nodded in agreement.

"I don't get it." I threw my hands up in frustration, "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"Someday," Cherilee put her hand on my shoulder, "Someday you'll grow up to understand."

"What?" I jumped up, frustrated.

Cherilee leaped away, laughing hysterically. Kylea and Bryana giggled to the side. I was more confused than ever by what they had said. So what if I hung out with Bobby, Angel, or Pete. They were cool, they were my friends. I ignored Cherilee as she continued laughing, drawing the curious stares of the people around us and walked out of the lounge, shaking my head.

Since I wasn't looking, I wasn't prepared for the warm, smooth chest that I ran into. A hand shot out, grabbing my arm to steady me.

"Jesus Kitty!" Bobby laughed, pulling me upright.

"Bobby!" I ripped my hand out of his grasp, the girls' words still ringing in my ears, "I uh…"

I looked up to see him looking worriedly at the bruises on my legs. I swallowed the jealousy that shot up my throat as I saw Rogue by his side, holding his other hand tightly.

"Hi Rogue." I said quickly, smiling.

"Hi Kitty." She smiled back kindly, and I mentally kicked myself for my jealousy, "Are your legs ok? Bobby said they looked awful but…"

So Bobby thought my legs were ugly. Great, this totally brightened up my day! I looked down at my hands, nervous and embarrassed.

"See you at the obstacle session then Bobby." I couldn't help but rub it in Rogue's face.

"Wait…" Bobby called after me, but I continued down the hall, ignoring him.

I was going to that obstacle course session, even if it killed me.


	6. Similarly Dense

**Once again this is Bobby's Point of View. I hope this is ok with you guys, I'm not really happy with it, but you know...whatever. Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>**- Bobby's POV**

I ran forward, the air rushing through my lungs as I dodged the first fire beam and dived through the electrical ring, careful not to brush any part of my body on it. I'd already singed a few holes in my jumpsuit and I didn't need anymore.

"Come on Bobby!"

I looked up to see Kitty at the end of the course, balancing precariously on top of a small silver platform. I lost sight of her when a huge metal blade swung down in front of me, nearly chopping my foot off. I could hear Kitty calling for me on the other side, encouraging me. I'd been fully opposed when Pete had suggested her to be the "bait" as he called it, but Kitty had agreed, winning me over with her reassuring smile.

My goal was to get through the hazardous obstacle course (which Kitty had designed) and "rescue" Kitty in the allotted time before the metal platform shocked her again. Storm, Pete, and Kurt watched from the other side of the glass with guarded expressions.

I turned my concentration back to the task at hand, feeling the familiar thrill as I let the ice beam from my hands, freezing the joints of the stupid metal blade. The course was designed to specifically adapt to any mutant that ran through it. I easily got past the series of laser beams I'd previously lost to and crawled forward to avoid the acid that splashed in a torrent from the right.

"Bobby!" Kitty's voice rang through the narrow room in a warning.

I glanced up just in time to see the metal platform glowing red in the shock warning. I was just a few feet away! A waterfall came pouring down from the ceiling, screening me from getting to Kitty. I froze it in a matter of seconds, punching through it with an ice fist.

"Watch out!"

I didn't have any time to see what was on the other side of the frozen waterfall before a blast threw me off my feet, sending me crashing to the wall on my right. I groaned, stars spinning in my eyes as fire erupted all around me. I dimly heard the low hum of the metal platform as Kitty suppressed a scream from its shock.

I struggled to stand up, her strangled cry spiking fear in my heart. Dammit, I'd let her get shocked again! I pressed my hand against the wall, hearing the indistinct crackle of my ice freezing over the metal walls, extinguishing the flames that separated Kitty and I. The smoke cleared away and I saw bent over, her hands on her knees.

"Shit. Kitty!" I ran to her, grabbing both her hands, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention, I-"

Kitty tilted her head up, staring at me through her beautiful gold-flecked, brown eyes. She took a deep, shaky breath, and slipped her hands out of my grasp.

"Bobby!" I tensed as she mock-glared at me, "My hair's frizzy again."

I couldn't help but laugh, releasing the ice from my control to let it melt on its own. Relieved that she was ok, I looked around for the team mates I knew would be stomping in any moment.

Pete punched a hole through my ice wall and Storm stepped through, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Robert." She fixed me with a steely glare, "Your performance today was unsatisfactory."

Kurt snickered, eyeing me from the doorway.

"I know. I'm really sorry." I hung my head in defeat, quite depressed about my performance too.

This was the fourth time the obstacle course had knocked me out and I was frustrated and worried about Kitty. I could tell the bruises on her legs were killing her as she stumbled getting down from the platform.

Storm sighed, "Look. I know this is hard for everyone with Logan and Rogue gone."

I flinched at the mention of my girlfriend and I could feel Kitty tense up behind me.

"We're running drills tomorrow. Forget the Danger Room session. I want you guys down on the front lawn and ready to go at 5 am, sharp." Storm eyed us carefully, her tone full of authority.

"Guh!" Kitty groaned, a sound echoed by the rest of the X-Men.

Storm walked out of the narrow and now empty hallway, leaving the rest of us to trudge back to the changing rooms in low spirits. I looked back once more before I entered the changing room. Kitty stood at the door of the women's changing room, shaking her hair out of her ponytail. I smiled apologetically and she stuck her tongue out at me. Typical.

I opened my locker, dropping my black, leather gloves onto the floor. I peeled the jumpsuit away from my sweaty skin and got into the shower. Letting the water ran over my bruised skin, I relished the feeling as my muscles relaxed under the warm water. I made it quick, rinsing quickly to avoid the harassment I knew would come from Kurt and Pete.

I wasn't fast enough however as Pete rounded the corner, a towel around his muscular waist. Just as I was tugging my arm through my T-shirt, Pete slapped me on the back, hard. I stumbled forward, crashing into my locker.

"Thanks a lot Iceman!" Pete said sarcastically.

"Dammit, Pete!" I mumbled, yanking my shirt on over my head.

I nearly jumped a foot in the air as Kurt appeared fully dressed in a cloud of blue smoke right next to me.

"Jesus, Kurt!" I placed a hand over my heart, rolling my eyes.

"You zeem to be loozing concentration a lot zeez dayz." Kurt mused, crossing his arms lazily.

Pete grinned, "Especially since now, it's _just_ Kitty."

I buttoned my jeans, threading a belt through the loops. I looked up, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, man!" Pete's laughter rumbled through his huge chest, echoing around the room, "Everyone knows!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Knows what?"

Kurt and Pete exchanged a look that clearly said I was insane.

"You're joking?" Kurt gaped at me.

I slipped on my jacket, zipping it up halfway, "No?"

"You know," Pete gestured with his hands, "Kitty?"

I shook my head, utterly confused.

"You're always staring at her?" Pete looked at me as if expecting me to understand.

"I'm worried about her legs." I shrugged, "She shouldn't have been on that platform."

Pete scoffed, "Kitty can handle it."

"More import-ahnt-ly," Kurt waved his blue hand in my face to get my attention as I glared at Pete, "Don't you zink Hrrr-ogue will be mad?"

I ran a hand through my hair, wishing I had a comb, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Pete shook his head and turned away, mumbling about something that sounded an awful lot like 'idiot'. I decided to ignore the pair of them and grabbed my backpack out of my locker, slamming it shut.

"See you guys tomorrow!" I yelled over my shoulder as I kicked open the door.

Pete muttered something unintelligible and I hoisted the strap of my backpack over my shoulder. It was probably eight pm or something now. I'd have to rush to get my homework done. I groaned inwardly at the long night ahead.

Maybe I could get some help from Kitty. She always was the smarter one. I grinned remembering how if you got her on the topic, she could go on and on about how amazing technology was. She was such a nerd sometimes. Although I couldn't blame her, I loved books more than I loved food. That was one thing Kitty and I had in common, amongst other things. We used to sit together, under the big sycamore tree out back, and just read for hours and hours. I missed that, how close we used to be. I missed my best friend.

I sighed, thinking about Rogue. I knew she'd been feeling a little like an outcast after she'd taken the cure, but really, what did she expect in a school full of mutants? Had she hated being a mutant that much? I clench and unclenched my fists.

When I finally reached my room, Rogue was sitting on the side of my bed, waiting. I dropped my backpack on the ground, taking her hand in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" I swayed along with her as she stepped closer to me.

"What, I can't visit my own boyfriend?" She smiled, landing a soft kiss on my lips.

Her lips were warm as she pressed her hands against my chest. I kissed her back deeply, relishing the fact that I could finally kiss her like I wanted to without getting my life sucked out of me. She pulled away first, something she'd never done before. I looked at her, a little confused.

"Bobby," she looked up at me through her thick eyelashes, "We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>The three words a guy HATES to hear! HAHAHAH WHAT WILL HAPPEN? It may not be what you think... or you might be super smart and already see where this is going. Anyway, Cherilee isn't a part of the original series, neither is Bryana or Kylea. I just made them up because I didn't really like Jubilee. This story really has nothing to do with the comics. I've never read them.<strong>

**Bobby's POV won't be coming back for sometime because I'll right the next few chapters in Kitty's POV for better understanding. I also won't be writing much because I'm starting camp next week and it's really vigorous. **

**Please be patient. Thankyou! XD**

**Also, don't forget to review. I welcome criticism! :DDDD**

**P.S. I heart my readers :3**


	7. Catalyst

**This is just the beginning :D Wooh! Rogue is almost out of the picture. What will Kitty do about a heartbroken Bobby? :DDD Please Review! Thanks :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- <strong>**Kitty's POV**

I took a long shower, trying to dissolve the pain from the multiple shocks I'd received. I'd only been trying to help Bobby. His recent failures at the obstacle course were putting Storm on edge. What the heck could be bothering him? He wasn't usually this preoccupied. My legs were still sore, but the bruises were healing nicely, fading into a nice, sickly yellow. Storm had already gone by the time I had stepped out of the shower and I dressed quickly in the lonely silence.

I phased through the wall into the hallway, glancing at my white wristwatch. I sighed when I saw that it was already 9: 15pm. Trudging up the stairs to my room, I pushed the door open, dropping my stuff on the floor by the door.

Before I'd even had time to take step towards my bed, my bedroom door slammed open behind me and I turned around, flustered. Cherilee leaped towards me, gripping my wrists and dragging me out the door.

"Cher-" I struggled to keep up with her brisk pace, "What are you doing?"

Cherilee looked over her shoulder, "Bobby and Rogue are fighting."

My interest perked up and I ran up the stairs to the boy's floor next to her, hearing voices echoing down the hall.

"How could you say that?"

That was definitely Rogue. She sounded distressed, if not, on the verge of tears. Cherilee crept up to the top of the stairs, motioning for me to stay at the wall as she peeked around the corner. Other boys were poking their heads out their doors, curious as to what the disturbance was.

"Rogue, I-"

"You don't understand," Rogue's voice was getting higher and higher, "what it feels like not to be able to get close to anyone! I did this for us!"

"This isn't what I wanted!" Bobby's voice was low with anger.

I fought the urge to peek around the corner as Cherilee tightened her grip on my wrist. She wouldn't let me look. I strained my ears to listen, but it wasn't that hard to hear all their shouting. Other girls were tip-toeing up the stairs, looking at us with wide eyes.

"I couldn't live like that Bobby!" Rogue's voice wavered, "I wanted to be able to hold hands with you. To _kiss_ you!"

My heart jumped at her words, the jealousy scalding my chest. I was being unreasonable. Rogue was everything Bobby wanted. Everything and more.

"You know how I feel about that." Bobby answered, his voice quivering, "I never put any pressure on you, Rogue!"

I think Rogue stomped her foot as a muffled thump sounded through the hall.

"Bobby, I never wanted my mutant powers!" Her voice was dangerously hysterical, "I just want to be normal!"

"So we're not normal?" Bobby gestured to the entire hall, "You think we're _freaks_, right?"

I bristled at the accusation behind those words, as did many of the mutants that looked on.

"No!" Rogue argued desperately, "You don't _understand_ Bobby! I could kill someone! I don't want that power! _I don't want to be a mutant!"_

Silence echoed through the hall and I think most of us were stunned at her words. Bobby didn't speak. The sound of running feet reached us and I backed away into the wall, making room for Rogue who stopped at the top of the stairs and blinked, surprised at the audience that crouched there. She didn't look at me, but instead, continued down the stairs, her eyes brimming with tears.

Oh no, at this rate, Bobby was going to be depressed for a week! I hurried down the stairs after Rogue, leaving Cherilee with the other girls.

"Marie…" I tried using the name she preferred, placing a hand on her arm as she stopped in front of her bedroom door.

"I'm sorry Kitty." She sniffed, shrugged off my hand, and shut the door in my face.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like that? I have some ideas about getting Rogue out of the picture. But first, let's deal with a stunned Bobby! HAHAHHAHAHHA<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**XD**


	8. Morning Drills

**Ok, so there was really no point in this chapter but I still liked to experiment with their training exercises. It'll get more interesting, I promise. (I think it's stupid writing this comment up here because probably nobody's reading this right now. oh well XD)**

**Please REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>**- Kitty's POV**

It was already past midnight and I couldn't fall asleep. The mansion was silent and peaceful. I hoped it stayed this way. I couldn't remember the last time we could fall asleep without the fear of being hunted down. I can't help but think about Bobby and Rogue's fight. I should be gleeful at the prospect of their relationship complications, but I'm not. Rogue's probably cried herself to sleep and Bobby'll be even more distracted at tomorrow's (actually today now) drills training. I hope they fix things up fast, or Bobby just might face probation.

I rolled over to my other side, trying to get comfortable. Insomnia like this allows millions of thoughts to run through my head. I think about the Professor and the many things he's taught us and his mission for humans and mutants to live peacefully. I miss him terribly, more than I miss Logan. At least Logan has the chance to come back. We need him more than ever now, with Storm busy with duties as headmistress.

I haven't slept a wink and when my alarm clock goes off, I grabbed it off the bedside table, wrestled open my window, and flung it out, watching with mild satisfaction as it crashed to the cement below. The sound is loud in the early morning. I rubbed my eyes; sleep finally tugging at my eyelids. But I couldn't go to sleep now, seeing as it was already five in the morning.

"I'm late!" I groaned, hastily pulling on a pair of shorts.

I grabbed a large, gray, X-man t-shirt, pulling it on over my head as I phased through the door. Everyone else is still sleeping and I envied them as I phase down to the first floor, too lazy to take the stairs. Just as I reached the front entrance hallway, Bobby walked in from the lounge. It looks like he's had just as bad a night. I blushed as I noticed that he's still wearing boxers and then giggle when I saw that his black t-shirt is inside out.

"Morn…" he yawned, combing a hand through his bedridden hair.

"Storm'll have a fit if she sees you like that." I yawned too, stretching my arms over my head.

"What?" he blinked sleepily, looking down, "Oh shit!"

I laughed, opening the front door as he sprinted back upstairs. Pete and Kurt were already waiting on the front lawn, next to an impatient Storm.

She raised her eyebrows at me, "Where's Bobby?"

"He's still changing." I shrugged, fighting the yawn that threatened to break through my lips, "He had a rough night."

"You could hear zem yelling from two stories down." Kurt stifled a yawn, giving me a tired look.

"We'll start without him then." Storm huffed, turning towards the orange cones she'd already laid out, "I want everyone to start by jogging 3 laps around campus. Go!"

I followed sluggishly behind Pete, dragging my legs into a soft jog. The grass was squishy with the morning dew and I couldn't help the yawn that broke through. We passed by Storm again a few minutes later and she gave us a quick smile. My legs were still sore, but the bruises were almost entirely gone. I wondered idly if Bobby had come down yet.

"Pick up the pace!" we heard Storm yell as we started on our second lap.

Pete, being the first, picked up the pace by _a lot_, his long strides no match for my own. I struggled to keep up as Kurt passed by me, leaving me as the last one. I lagged behind the other two, my breath already coming in short gasps, indicating that I was out of shape. God, this mansion was huge!

"Come on Kitty!" Storm called out over the lawn, urging me to go faster as I passed by her for our third lap.

I forced myself to run faster, feeling the cold wind streaking through my hair, which reminded me that I was supposed to put it up in a ponytail. I glanced down at my wrists and realized I'd forgot to bring one. I groaned silently, my legs already screaming for a break. I really needed to start working out again. I slowed to a walk as I reached Pete, Kurt, and Storm who was watching Bobby cross the lawn.

I smiled as I realized he was still wearing his shirt inside out, but he was wearing white exercise shorts. He saw me as I approached the group and flashed me a quick smile. My heart was acting up again. I breathed deeply, trying to control my breathing again.

"Bobby, you're late." Storm said flatly.

"Sorry," he said automatically, "I had some difficulties getting up."

Pete snorted and I elbowed him in the ribs, which only resulted in pain jarring up my arm. Pete grinned down at me and I rubbed my elbow regretfully.

"Bobby." I pointed to his chest, blushing a little, "You're shirt's still inside out."

Bobby's eyes widened before he glanced down and groaned. We stood there awkwardly and I'm sure my face was as red as a tomato as Bobby pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his lean, smooth chest. I blinked in suprise, half-lifting my hand to press my fingertips against his warm chest, but I caught myself in time, horrified at what I was doing, and just let my arm flop back to my side lamely. My heart beat wildly as Bobby looked at me quizzically. Pete laughed at my expression and I gave him a playful shove, trying to hide my fierce blush behind my curtain of hair. When Bobby had finally flipped his shirt the right way, he hastily yanked it on over his head, pulling me out of my daze. Storm only gave Bobby a cold look and then pointed at the heap of objects that lay at the end of the lawn. I'd been wondering what that was.

"This is what we're going to do today," Storm started, walking us over to a two cones spread 5 feet apart, "Bobby, I'm going to have Pete throw those objects at you while you stand here."

She pointed at the space between the cones, "Freeze them in the air and _concentrate_, got it?"

Bobby nodded, chagrined, as Pete lumbered over to the pile. Storm walked us over to another set of cones placed a few yards away from a trapezoid-shaped machine.

"Kitty, I'm going to have you work on your concentration and agility," She motioned for me to stand in between the cones, "That machine is going to shoot red balls at you and I want you to dodge them."

I looked at the machine suspiciously, momentarily distracted as Pete lifted a car door, throwing it towards Bobby. I flinched before Bobby iced it, letting it crash to the ground.

"Pay attention," Storm pulled me back to my exercise, "There's a blue button on the machine. I want you to try to dodge the balls and get to the machine. Get to the button, that's your goal. The machine is going to be shooting at random times and random speeds, so be careful."

I nodded, stepping up to the makeshift line in between the cones. Storm walked over to the machine, pressing a button I couldn't see on the other side. The machine began to hum and I shook the sleep from my eyes.

"One more thing," Storm called out over the whirring of the machine, "The balls can change size too."

I didn't have any time to register what she said as a gunshot sound spliced through the air, startling me, and a hacky-sack-sized red ball shot towards me. I side-stepped it easily, watching as it landing near Bobby's feet on the other side of the lawn. Since I was looking the other way, I wasn't ready for the next ball and it smacked into my hip painfully.

"Concentrate, Shadowcat!" I could hear Storm take a moment to call to me, before returning to her explanation of Kurt's exercise to him.

I turned my attention back to the strange machine just in time to dodge another red ball as it streaked past me. Another was fast on its tail and with no time to react, I instinctually phased, letting the ball fly through me. I took two running steps forward before another ball shot out, this one considerably bigger, and I phased through the next couple, taking 4 steps. Except on my last step, I sank into the grass up to my ankle, stumbling backwards and breaking my fall with both my arms arced backward. I yanked my foot out just in time to roll over, dodging three red balls that came whizzing past. This was proving to be quite difficult.

I continued forward, making it halfway across, easily phasing through each of the balls. After I'd just finished walking through a flurry of red pebbles, the machine continued whirring but no red spheres came tumbling out. I waited, holding my breath, warily taking a step forward. I took another one when nothing shot out at me. Then I jogged cautiously forward until I was about a foot away from the machine. I could see the blue button glowing on top and reached for it hastily.

Without warning, the machine shot out a gigantic red balloon that flew right into my stomach. I flew backwards, letting out a strangled cry of pain as the wind was knocked out of me. I landed with a thud right back in between the 2 cones.

"Kitty!" I heard Bobby yell from across the field, a frozen car crashing into the grass behind him, "God, are you ok?"

"Bobby!" Storm snapped, running towards us, "Get back to your drills, now!"

Bobby gave me one last worried glance, initiating a warm feeling that spread through my chest, before he turned back towards Pete. I got up shakily, struggling to breathe. Storm patted the machine almost smugly.

"There would be no purpose if I allowed you to finish that easily." She pursed her lips before turning away, "Do it again."

I grit my teeth against the pain that was subsiding in my abdomen and got up, phasing easily through the first set of launched balls. This went on all morning and it infuriated me to no end. Every time I'd get close, the machine would send me flying back to where I started. I even tried phasing myself completely as I approached the machine, but in that state, my finger just slid through the button. By my 7th time, I was sweating with exertion and exhaustion. Sweat was trickling down the back of my neck , making my hair stick to it and my shirt was sticking to my sweaty skin. I chanced a glance around the rest of the lawn, seeing that Bobby was panting, wiping sweat from his brow as he iced two beat up cars at once. Even Pete's shirt was soaked through with sweat from so much lifting. Kurt was having a hard time dodging Storm's lightning bolts, gasping for air. Storm was running them all pretty hard and if they didn't stop soon, they'd all be driven to severe exhaustion. In my moment of distraction, the machine shot 3 balls, one smacking my in the stomach, one in the side of my head, and the other at my hip. I groaned, doubling over.

This machine was pissing me off.

I literally hissed as the machine sent a volley of red balls my way. I dodged as many as I could, phasing through the ones I didn't have time to react to. Once again, I was several feet away from the machine and the blue pulsing button was just out of my reach. I took a running start, and heaving a great breath, I gathered up the dwindling amount of energy I had left, launching off the ground, flipping expertly through the air, dodging several balls that the machine shot my way, and angrily brought my right leg straight down in a graceful arc to smash directly into the blue button.

The machine sort of groaned under my weight and losing my balance, I fell towards the ground, rolling to soften the impact and using the momentum, I shot nimbly back up on my feet. I shied away from the explosion that rocked the morning peace, bits of the machine spraying towards me like flying shrapnel. I phased through them, my sight blurring at the effort. A radius of 5 feet around where the machine used to be was in flames, the remains of the shattered machine lying in bits everywhere. A great mound of ashes sat in the very middle, the balls burnt beyond recognition.

When I opened my eyes, the smoke had cleared away and everyone was gaping at me. Several students were leaning out their windows, watching on in amazement. I clenched my fists, stalking straight up to Storm.

"That was too easy." I smirked, brushing a few ashes off my shoulder.

Storm just eyed me warily, and Kurt appeared behind her, discreetly giving me a thumbs up. I walked past her to the door, slamming it loudly behind me.

"Let her stew on that!" I snarled under my breath.

Before I had a chance to even blink, a familiar figure stepped out from the lounge.

"Stirring up trouble, Squirt?"

* * *

><p><strong>OHH! Who do you think came back? Read to find out more! LOL.<strong>

**Please Review! I really hope someone's reading this stupid story :D**


	9. Return and Decisions

**ooohh! How predictable. LOGAN CAME BACK now the story must go on. Kitty makes a hard decision. (and not necessarily the right one.) LOL :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>**- Kitty's POV**

I sighed happily, propping my elbows up on the glossy marble surface of the counter. I was currently sitting on a stool in the kitchen, watching Logan take a swig of his beer. He raised an eyebrow as I kept smiling at him.

Afternoon classes were done for the day and I was excited that Logan was back. After morning drills, he'd surprised me in the hallway, his appearance disheveled but still well-kept. I'd refrained from asking anything about Jean or where he'd been, instead giving him a long needed hug. His face had been solemn, but I'd been graced with a quick smirk. I giggled spontaneously as Logan sniffed, taking another sip of beer.

"What's so funny?" he said, gruffly.

I smiled genuinely happy, "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too kid, me too." He replied quietly, absently looking around.

My gaze flickered to Cherilee who sat on the sofa next to Pete. They were engaged in an animated conversation, and Cherilee seemed happier than normal. She giggled at something Pete said, her hand fleetingly resting on his knee. Hmmm, I'd have to ask her about that later. My attention wandered back to Logan, who was just finishing the last of his beer.

"That's the third bottle today." I raised a questioning eyebrow at the two other empty bottles sitting on the counter.

"So?" Logan shrugged, rubbing the stubble that had grown on his chin.

I opened my mouth to say something witty, but quickly closed it as Rogue walked into the room. Her eyes seemed to brighten at the sight of Logan. Logan turned his head to see what I was looking at and his expression seemed to warm considerably. He completely turned his back to me as he jerked his chin at Rogue.

"Hey kid!" he called to her from across the room.

"Logan!" Rogue smiled in relief, stepping into his outstretched arms.

I knew the history behind those two, how Logan had found Rogue alone and cared for her. He genuinely seemed to care for her like his little sister. I bit my lip disconcertedly, chasing away the jealousy that arose as they struck up a happy conversation. This was totally irrational. Of course Rogue had known Logan for way longer than I ever did; they shared a special bond. The same way she and Bobby had been through so much together.

I remembered the terrifying night when the men in green and black suits had invaded the mansion. How all the kids had been screaming in panic. How the men had burst into her room and she'd phased right through her bed to the floor below. How loud that one little girl had screamed before they'd shot her in the neck with that clear, plastic dart. I remembered how scared I'd been following the others behind Pete as he carried that little, unconscious girl to the secret passage. I remembered wondering where Bobby and Rogue were. I remembered running blindly through the trees as the kids scattered, screaming wildly away from the terrifying men with huge guns. I remembered all of it and I shuddered at the memory. Bobby had told me what had happened at Alkali Lake. I'd been awed when he'd told me how he and Rogue had flown that plane all by themselves to save the others. How the X-men had saved the kidnapped mutants and Wolverine had killed Stryker. How Jean had sacrificed her life to save them from the flooding dam. All these memories came rushing back to the surface and I buckled under their onslaught, sliding from my seat.

The day that Logan and Rogue arrived at Xavier's School for the Gifted.

The day that Bobby ditched me to eat lunch with Rogue.

The way Bobby laughed and smiled when he was with Rogue.

The excitement of being chosen as part of the X-Men.

The thrill of fighting alongside Bobby, Logan, Storm, Pete, and even Rogue.

The enlightening classes that Professor Xavier had taken great care to teach us.

The worry that consumed all of us when Scott disappeared.

The terrifying and blinding pain that had struck the entire school that afternoon that Scott left and the way it just suddenly disappeared.

The horrifying revelation of the cure and its ability to become a weapon against mutants.

The shock that Jean was still alive and Scott was dead.

The funeral of Charles Xavier.

The devastating blow that Bobby was going out with Rogue.

It hadn't really been so devastating then. I'd been happy for him, happy that he had finally found someone he really enjoyed being with. The way he talked about her, it was like he worshipped the ground she walked on.

Logan and Rogue didn't notice anything as I leaned against the counter, fighting the tears that threatened to spill. I hurried out of the kitchen, phasing through several rooms to door that led out back. I managed to control the overwhelming sadness that rocked my mind as I opened the door and walked towards the three stone tablets in the garden.

I stared at their graves, blinking furiously and angry at myself for crying. Something was wrong with me. I wasn't acting like the best friend I should have been. I wasn't supposed to be having these feelings of jealousy. I wasn't supposed to be in love with my best friend, Bobby Drake.

But I was.

And I had to stop this. Before I hurt Rogue or Bobby. They were perfect together, I realized. Bobby was everything a girl could want and Rogue was everything a boy could want. I laughed bitterly, turning away from the graves of my three friends.

My situation was eerily similar to the love struggle between Jean, Scott, and Logan. Everyone had known about it. Look how that had turned out. Jean killed Scott. Logan killed Jean. Logan probably wasn't faring too well either, considering his absence in the last few weeks.

Well, I wouldn't let it come to that. I would put a stop to this before one of anybody got hurt, or worse, killed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. I think whenever a girl makes a decision like this, it never turns out good. READ MORE TO FIND OUT HAHHAHAHAHHAHAAAA. Next chapter is what you've been waiting for! The TRAGIC breakup. Lol, i just gave it away. <strong>

**Well, anyway, have fun reading!**

**PLEASE REVEIW 3**


	10. Conflicting Thoughts

**LOLOL! This chapter is actually just some thoughts to get some insight on what Bobby is feeling. WOOT**

**Please Review!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bobby's POV<strong>**

I'd heard Logan came back. I was sure Kitty and Rogue were ecstatic. I'd been searching for Rogue for the better part of that Saturday morning but I gave up when I reasoned that wherever she was, she was going to be with Logan. I would let them catch up a little bit; Rogue needed that. She needed someone to talk to and I knew Logan wasn't one to judge harshly, especially because of the special bond he and Rogue shared.

The next week passed by in a blur of finals and I didn't have much time to talk to anybody. The school grounds were quiet as everyone was busy studying or worrying how they did on the final. I wasn't too worried; I'd gotten a little tutoring from Kitty, but otherwise, I was sure I'd passed it using my own intellect.

My one problem was the way Kitty seemed to be avoiding me. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I was sure she was trying very hard to avoid speaking to me. It puzzled me a lot when she gave me the cold shoulder around school. It didn't help much that it was Friday, the last day of finals, and I couldn't concentrate on the test that was in front of me. I'd only answered 3 questions, spending the better part of my time staring at Kitty, who was bent over her desk in the front of the classroom, furiously writing on her test paper. Her soft, brown, shoulder-length hair swept over her desk, blocking her face from my view. I idly wondered how it would feel to run my fingers through her hair. I guiltily pushed the thought away, my face burning up despite my misgivings. Even though I felt guilty thinking about Kitty while I was supposed to be in a relationship with Marie, I couldn't help but wonder about Marie's behavior too. It seemed she was avoiding me at all costs too, constantly latched onto Logan's side with a bright smile on her face.

Marie hadn't spoken to me since the fight in the hallway that night and I was frustrated by her lack of cooperation. She'd approached me to talk about our relationship when I'd blown up in her face, angry that she'd make the decision to take the cure without me. I hadn't really been thinking then, letting my anger cloud my reasoning. The next thing I knew, she was running the opposite way, tears glistening in her eyes. I felt doubly guilty about that, and I couldn't help wondering what our relationship had come to. I'd tried so hard to be the perfect boyfriend, arranging everything the way she'd always wanted, holding hands like we'd always wanted. As I thought more about it, I realized that I barely felt anything anymore. I was trying too hard and my whole heart wasn't in it. As I wondered why, I glanced towards Kitty again, watching as she chewed the top of her pencil, her perfect white teeth nibbling on the eraser. I found myself thinking about her lips, the gentle way she'd brush them against my cheek when we had been best friends. I shook myself guiltily again; I shouldn't be having these thoughts. Kitty was my best friend and Marie was my girlfriend. But my attraction to Marie was basically gone, if not fleetingly remaining. I chose to stay with her because of the sacrifice she'd made for us, even if I had never wanted it. Marie was the one who had been with me at Alkali Lake; whom I'd welcomed when she'd first arrived at Xavier's School.

As I stared at question number four, I found my thoughts wandering to that night of the Professor's funeral. How I'd found myself walking into Kitty's room when I'd hear her muffled sniffling. She was my best friend, as I firmly reminded myself, and it hurt me when she was hurting. I remembered her joyful laugh as we ice-skating around the fountain, her eyes lit up in mirth. That was what made my heart soar that night and when she'd grabbed my arm to keep from tripping, we'd ended up so close. Reflected in the moonlight, her eyes had been shining and I barely heard her thank you as I wrenched myself from my daze. Those feelings that arose that night had been squashed with guilt and loyalty towards Rogue.

"Bobby!" the teacher's voice ripped me from my thoughts, "Eyes on your paper!"

I felt myself blushing when I realized I'd been staring at Kitty, again, and several other students snickered. I bent my head low over my paper, trying to remember who the Medici Family was. Damn this final; I obviously wasn't going to concentrate and thus, would fail this stupid final.

I hate history.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHHHAA, I lied. This isn't the breakup. I got carried away and decided to just end it there. Don't worry, the next chapter will be more interesting. :DDDDD<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! and thank you for reading. XD**


	11. Beginning of the End

**LOLOL. Everything you've been waiting for! I hope it satisfies you! It was kind of hard to write because I wanted to fit so many more things in there, but I didn't know how.**

**If you review and give me some suggestions, maybe I'll revise it.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW :3**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- Bobby's POV<strong>**

I stared glumly at the flickering images on the screen of the flat-screen TV in the lounge. Many students were exclaiming over the news that had just been released.

"Can you believe it? The _entire _thing!"

"It's devastating."

"Who could do that though? The whole thing is made of metal!"

The last sentence had everyone holding their breath. I glanced around, registering the fear in my classmates' faces.

"It's not possible." I snapped, "Magneto's done. He's been _cured._"

Many of the students nodded eagerly with my words, relieved that someone had said it. The news was blaring about the Eiffel Tower in Paris. _Something_ had crushed the thing to bits and all of Europe was freaking out. I got off the couch, doubt creeping into my thoughts. It was true that only Magneto could have done something like that, but it wasn't possible. They'd hit him with the cure at Worthington Labs. Everyone saw it. I remembered it, fighting with Pyro to keep him busy. Rage blinded my vision momentarily as I remembered the traitor. He'd been my friend once. Never again.

I hurried down the hall, pausing when I heard raised voices in the meeting room.

"It's permanent! There's no way he's back!" Storm's voice echoed through the hall and I pressed myself against the wall, afraid to peek through the open door.

"We don't know if that's true!" it was Logan's voice this time, snarling, "Only Magneto has the power to do something like that."

"There's no proof!" Storm snapped back, haughtily.

I peeked through the half-open door, spotting Logan and Storm standing almost nose to nose in front of the couch. So they were having doubts too. Fear crept through my heart at the thought that Magneto was back. It couldn't be true. Everything we worked for, everything we lost, would be for nothing.

"Calm down, Ororo." A new voice boomed through the room and I recognized it as Hank, the ambassador for mutants, "We don't know the full details yet. I am getting in touch with French authorities. They think it was a terrorist attack."

"Well they got that right." It was Logan this time again, "If Magneto's back, we need to prepare for anything."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Logan." A few footsteps and Hank's voice was closer to the door, " We have no idea if the cure is really permanent. This kind of information could impact the mutant community phenomenally. I'll get in touch soon."

Realizing that Hank was about to step through the door, I whirled around, sprinting down the hall and around the corner. I could no longer hear them clearly, but they were still arguing. Their words still rang in my ears and I felt myself become increasingly worried. If Magneto was back, it meant that everything would be in chaos again.

"Bobby?" a soft voice spoke from my right.

I looked over in surprise, Marie's face filling my vision. Unknowingly, I'd dived into the hallway where Marie was sitting down by the wall, looking up at me in concern.

"Marie?" I looked down at her suspiciously, "What are you doing here?"

She looked away as if she was hiding something, "Thinking."

I slid down to sit beside her, taking her right hand in mine. She seemed to flinch at my touch and drew her hand away. I looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Did you hear them?" I whispered quietly.

She nodded, keeping her gaze focused on the other end of the hall. I knew what this meant for her. If the cure wasn't permanent, then Marie would be getting her powers back sooner or later. I opened my mouth to comfort her but she stood up suddenly, looking down at me with a pained expression.

"Bobby," she started, her voice soft, "I don't think this is going to work anymore."

I stood up beside her, tilting my head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

She bit her lip, looking down at the floor, "This. I mean us."

The full impact of her words hit me and I stood speechless.

"Marie, I-" I struggled for words, turmoil striking in my heart.

Part of me was relieved at her words and the other part was confused at my relief.

"Bobby," Marie put a hand on my arm, then drew it away quickly, "It's not your fault. I've just realized that there's really nothing between us. Taking the cure made me realize that."

I should've been devastated, but I wasn't. I was just merely sad.

"Marie, I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." She smiled at me, the smile that used to make my heart beat crazily, "You've been such a wonderful friend to me and I could never ask for more. Besides, there's someone else on your mind, isn't there?"

I opened my mouth, then closed it, unable to get a sound out.

She laughed quietly at my expression, "You think I didn't notice? Everyone knows, Bobby."

_Everyone knows._ The same words Pete had said in the locker room. The full meaning of those words hit me and I opened my mouth once again, but nothing would come out. I was utterly embarrassed and totally confused. Once I'd finished being totally dumbstruck, I said the first words that tumbled out of my mouth.

"You're an amazing person, Marie." I took her by the shoulders, "Don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

She leaned into my chest and I hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Bobby." I think she sniffed, but her voice was muffled.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like that? If you don't, review and maybe i'll make some changes. Hope this was good.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**:D**


	12. A LITTLE THANKYOU FOR MY SUPPORTERS! XD

**Apparently I'm too stupid to know how to check alerts and so I checked my email and got a whole bunch of them. So anyway, the whole point of this little interruption is that I would like to thank all my readers out there, indivually.**

**Firstly, Imsuchanut. I read your review first and it really boosted my confidence. I do have to share your frustration about not finding any good bobbyxkitty fanfics since I've gone through all the good ones. That's what inspired me to write this one. I thought it sounded stupid, but you convinced me otherwise. I hope you like it and thanks for your support! Also, thanks for adding me to your favorites! :D**

**Secondly, slytherin955. You're awesome for your penname! LOL. I love Harry Potter. Thanks for your support! I'll be sure to write as much as I can, since its summer. WOOT!**

**Last but not least, Four-Seasons-of-Love. Thanks so much for your support!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS AND REVIEW TOO. I literally thought it was a stupid story, but you all convinced me otherwise. I'll be sure to update and don't worry, it'll get more interesting I promise!**


	13. Danger Awaits

**GOD, finally she broke up with him. Was it sweet and gentle enough? I wanted Rogue to explain more, but i didn't know how to fit it in. Oh well, at least its done. I'm playing with Kitty not knowing so don't be mad at me. It'll be all the more fun. Just to clarify, EVERYONE ELSE knows about the breakup. I guess Kitty's just too oblivious to listen to rumors. HA! She's probably just too stupid. Oh well, I'll clear up the stuff with Magneto in the next chapter. Right now, HAVE FUN READING!**

**Please review :D I welcome criticism!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kitty's POV<strong>**

It hurt.

Not being able to talk to him. Not being able to laugh with him. Not being able to love him.

It hurt.

Final's week was finally (no pun intended haha) over and everyone had been relaxing gratefully. Well, almost everyone anyway. The news about the Eiffel Tower had the X-Men shaken up. I bit my lip, worry filling my thoughts. If what people were saying was true, then there was no doubt that Magneto was back. Which meant that the cure wasn't permanent.

"Shit." I whispered to myself, the word echoing in my empty bedroom.

This also meant something devastating. It meant that Marie would get her powers again. It meant she would be a mutant again. Something she specifically expressed she did not want to be. And if she couldn't touch anyone, then she couldn't touch Bobby, and it would drive both of them insane again. I shoved away the jealousy that stabbed at my heart. This was too important.

Bobby deserved to be happy. Even if it meant being with Marie. I got off my bed, pacing around the room and trying to filter through my thoughts. I really wished the Professor was here. He would know what to do. He would lead us the way he used to, confident and caring. Having Logan back had boosted the morale of our team.

Another thought struck me. If Marie got her powers back, did that mean she would be a part of the X-Men again? I wondered if she would even want to be. All this worrying had given me a headache, so I wrenched my door open, determined to get some fresh air.

"Kitty!" a voice greeted me enthusiastically.

I looked up to see Cherilee positively beaming in the doorway.

"I was just about to get you!" Cherilee squealed, snatching up my arm, "Wait 'till you hear!"

I follow her confusedly. It seems Cherilee's always dragging me everywhere. I didn't bother to ask, knowing she'll just tell me sooner or later. Cherilee's the kind of person that can't keep a secret to herself. She dragged me into one of the lounges, where there's scarcely anybody, and sat me down on one of the more luxurious couches.

"Don't freak out, ok?" Cherilee put her hands on my shoulder and I was suddenly afraid of what she had to say, "Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't heard yet. Everybody knows!"

She started to ramble. I fought back a giggle and shrugged her hands off my shoulders.

"Cherilee…" I warned her and she blinked, coming out of her string of random drabbles.

"Oh right!" she giggles, "Rogue-"

But she didn't have time to finish her sentence as Pete came barging in, looking around wildly.

"Kitty-" he broke off his sentence abruptly as he spotted Cherilee next to me.

I giggled self-consciously as he blushed. My gaze flickers back to Cherilee who has a faint blush creeping through her cheeks. I received a mild shock from Cherilee's outstretched hand as she kept her gaze on Pete.

"Ow!" I jump up, sliding away from her grasp, teasing her at the same time, "You two are so cute!"

Cherilee blinked, spluttering indignantly while Pete blushed even more fiercely. Sensing the awkward tension in the room, I turn to Pete.

"Pete, did you have something you needed to say?" I leaned towards him, and he sighed, grateful for the interruption.

"Yes." His expression became serious, "Storm's called an X-Men meeting."

I furrowed my eyebrows, looking back at Cherilee.

"It's ok." She giggled, giving me a knowing look that left me even more confused, "I'll tell you later."

I followed Pete back through the hallway, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I could see how much those two liked each other, and personally, I thought they were adorable.

"She likes you a lot, you know?" I broke the silence, looking up at Pete.

God, he's so tall! Pete blushed again, looking away. I felt odd playing match-maker. That was usually Cherilee's job. She was responsible for half the couples at this school. I just never thought I'd see the day where the great match-maker herself needed some help. I giggled again, feeling a little slaphappy. I'm not one prone to giggling and Pete gave me a strange look. I think I'm losing.

When we reached the door to the meeting room, the same one where we had discussed the possibility of closing down the school only a few months before, I stepped in first. Logan stood by the window, staring blankly out at the fields. Storm and Hank sat on the couches waiting for us. I sucked in a pained breath as I saw Bobby sitting on the opposite couch. The air is tense and foreboding. Pete went to stand by the fireplace and Bobby offered me a familiar smile as I passed by. Ignoring him, I went to sit in the armchair I'd sat in last time. Kurt wasn't present and that worried me a little.

"As many of you may already know," Storm started, looking at all of us, "The Eiffel Tower was destroyed last night."

A silence filled the room and dread crept into my limbs. I don't want to hear what she has to say next.

"There's a faint possibility that this horrendous crime was committed by a mutant."

Logan snorts, but Storm ignores him, "We're still looking into the possibility that it might be Magneto."

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped from my throat. My worst fear has just been confirmed.

"Only Magneto could and _would_ do something like that." Logan's face remained impassive, but I could hear the underlying tone of anger.

"We don't want to read too much into this," Hank glanced at Logan, "But I think we do need to keep our guard up."

"Is he coming here?" Bobby asked, fear creeping into his voice.

Oh, God no. This can't be happening. After everything we been through, and everyone we've…lost…

"We don't know for sure yet-" Storm started to speak but Logan cut her off.

"Of course he is." Logan snapped, "Now that Xavier's dead, we're his main target."

I flinched at the mention of the Professor's death and Bobby frowned, looking at me worriedly. I turned away from his penetrating gaze to catch Storm shooting Logan a disapproving look.

"We don't even know if it is Magneto yet." Hank interjected, "Like I said, we shouldn't read too much into it."

"If Magneto's back, doesn't that mean the cure isn't permanent?"

Before I even realized it, the question had popped out of my mouth. Everyone turned to look at me. I could see that this was the most pressing question on everyone's mind. Bobby's frown, if possible, turned even deeper. I knew he was worrying about Marie. Logan's face darkened too. Everyone was worried about Marie. This would be a devastating blow to her. I bit my lip, conscious of everyone's eyes on me. Including Bobby. The feelings I'd locked away coldly in the deepest depths of my heart threatened to burst through. I was angry at myself for feeling this way and maybe even a little angry at Bobby for making me feel this way. I gulped, my throat suddenly closed up.

"We don't know anything for certain." Hank said quietly, breaking the tension in the room.

"But it's a possibility, right?" I pressed, worried about the consequences.

Hank opened his furry mouth to respond but Storm cut him off, "The most important thing is that we're ready."

I wanted to say more and it looked like Bobby did too because he opened his mouth, but quickly closed it when Storm gave him a scathing look.

"Danger Room session." She snapped, getting up, "Everyone down in 10 minutes."

Nobody objected to her challenging glare and she huffed with finality, walking quietly out of the room. Hank followed her silently, picking up a small briefcase that had been left by the door. Pete left too, probably eager to talk to Cherilee or something.

"Don't worry, kid." Logan saw the worried expression on my face and ruffled my hair lightly.

I slapped his hand away, not in the mood. He glanced at me firmly and I lowered my head, accepting his comfort. Bobby seemed to shrink under Wolverine's intense stare and I couldn't help wondering why Logan was mad at Bobby. Logan shot one last glare at Bobby before stomping out of the room, which left Bobby and I alone in the room. I couldn't handle this; I had no idea what to say. I got up, brushing past his knees to get to the door. Just the mere contact of our skin had my knees weak with the effort to keep the lock in my heart from shattering.

"Kit…" he reached for my hand, but I swung it forward out of his range.

"See you." I said sharply, if not a little bit too coldly.

I hurried out of the room before he could say anything else, berating myself for my bitchy behavior. He probably thought I hated him or something. Still, it was better than the truth. I felt guilty for avoiding him, but I couldn't control myself around him. I should be playing the caring best friend part right now, advising him on how best to maintain his relationship with Marie. We used to stay up late in my room, talking about school and other things. I'd listen quietly while he vented or bragged about Marie and when he was finally done, I'd offer any advice or comfort I could just to see him smile or hear his laugh.

Everything had changed since then.

We were no longer the children we had been; the children that laughed and played in the halls of the mansion/school with no care in the world. The fear of being hunted by the government or Magneto and the responsibility of training to protect our fellow mutants had developed us into young adults with the weight of the world bearing on our shoulders.

Bobby was no longer the boy I used to remember who froze people's belongings for fun and left them on the roof of the mansion, or sneaked out at night to eat ice cream in the kitchen. We no longer met in the middle of the night to play pranks on our friends or spend hours playing video games in one of the lounges. He had matured into the young man that I tried so hard to avoid now, who harbored a fierce loyalty to the X-Men to protect his friends and those he loved, who was always there for those in need, always the one to look at the positive, staying aloof to ease the tension before a battle. He was the perfect man.

I stumbled into my room, trying to fight the heavy thoughts that bombarded my head. I couldn't stop the dread from seeping into my heart at the possibility that Magneto was out there again with Pyro, Mystique, or maybe even the Juggernaut. I shuddered to think of confronting the giant man again. I struggled to maintain a positive outlook on the situation, but the fear of confronting Magneto and whatever army he was gathering kept me depressed.

Cherilee caught me on my way out of the door, again. The matter she'd wanted to talk about had totally slipped my mind, what with the dark events of today hanging over me.

"Kit, I really need to-" Cherilee pleaded excitedly.

Her pulled away from her, almost running towards the stairs. I could just phase down to the first floor, but I wasn't going to be that rude to my best female friend.

"Cher, not now." I whined, gripping my jacket in the other hand, "I have a Danger Room Session."

Cherilee eyed my outfit, pursing her lips. She hated the way I dressed with total abandon. I was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a white blouse. It should've been enough to get her off my back. She constantly badgered me about not taking advantage of my good looks. Hah, what good looks?

"Ok." She sighed, fixing me with a stare, "But we _are_ going to have a nice talk afterwards."

I nodded absently, waving her off, "See you later."

Cherilee watched me phase through the floor with an unhappy smile. I landed not so nicely on the floor below and rushed towards the elevator that would take me down to the X-men quarters. When I stumbled into the changing room and saw nobody there, I assumed that I was late and changed quickly into my black jumpsuit. When I entered the Danger Room, more people than usual awaited me. Pete, Storm, Logan, even Hank, and Bobby (urgh, he was smiling at me again) were already waiting for me. Why was I always the last one here? I stopped in pleasant surprise as I saw Warren standing next to Kurt. Seeing the question in my glance, Storm just gave me a half-smile.

"We're going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Was that awesome or what? Of course Magneto would come back. Otherwise there would be no conflict in the story. WOOT! Alright, more chapters are on there way! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Once again, please review :D**


	14. Recruiting

**Ok so this might be confusing but read on and see if you understand. If you don't, there's a list of the people in the room after the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_The man watched the metal ball pendulum on the otherwise empty metal table. Others stood in the abandoned factory around him, watching on in suspicious interest. One in particular with blonde hair and a malicious smile wrapped a small flame around his fingers, looking like he wanted to say something. The biggest of them all, sulked in a corner, his body mass mostly radiating fat. Another man stood next to him, watching with a guarded expression. His body was completely transparent and made of "living wax". The girl on the other side of the room looked at him in poorly disguised horror. She hovered a bit above the ground, as if afraid of dirtying the soles of her new silver flats. Her black, wavy hair quivered every few seconds, the only indication that she was moving at superhuman speed, pacing back and forth. Another young man stood beside the one with fire, feathery white wings extended from his back and he wore the sort of visor commonly seen on the X-Man, Cyclops. His muscles bulged under the tight shirt he was wearing and ice was forming into an icicle in his hand. The last one, another girl, stood in the very back of the room, dragon-shaped green flares curling around her shoulders, clashing with her silky purple hair._

_The man that had been watching the ball pendulum turned and the members in the room tensed. He seemed to be in charge and everyone watched him warily. The one playing with fire quickly extinguished the flame in his hand, stepping up to his leader._

"_The others are all gathered in the courtyard." He sneered as he mentioned the low-level mutants, "They await your orders."_

"_Bit restless too." The man with feathery wings spoke, "We can't wait forever."_

"_The Eiffel Tower was enough." The man in charge swished his red cloak as he walked to the middle of the room, "We've gained the upper hand."_

"_Then let's attack now!" the girl with purple hair snarled, her green flares brightening a bit._

"_Patience, Chimera." The cloaked man took the red helmet from wax-man and slid it over his head with great care, "Thank you, Herman."_

_Herman nodded his waxed head and stepped back into the shadows. Everyone in the room was startled when the biggest man stomped his foot in frustration, shaking the floor._

"_I have little patience!" The fat man roared; the hovering girl flinched._

"_Blob." The man's voice was full of authority and the fat man seemed to shrink under his gaze, "We cannot fail this time."_

"_We don't have enough information." The man with wings fiddled with the dial on his visor._

"_Mimic's right." The girl who'd been hovering stopped pacing, a frown on her face._

_A big crash and muffled cries resonated through the rusted walls of the factory, interrupting the conversation. The man adjusted his helmet, anger flickering through his eyes._

_The man swished his cloak again as he faced the girl who'd spoken, "Aurora, tell the others to settle down!"_

_Aurora rolled her eyes and before anyone could blink, she was gone. The man turned to face the one with fire, who seemed to be his right hand man._

"_We'll need more mutants." He eyed his leader warily, pinching a flame between his fingers._

"_Right. Exodus would be a great start." The leader nodded to himself, "Juggernaut won't be easy to convince. I'll take care of Mystique."_

_The people in the room with him looked confused as their leader seemed to be talking to himself. However, the man with fire nodded along as if he knew all these people. _

"_Mimic." The leader turned to the man with wings, and nodded towards the girl with green flames, "Take Chimera with you. Find Exodus."_

_Mimic left the room with a reluctant Chimera, her green flames trailing behind her. _

"_We could use someone like Alex Summers."_

_The leader looked hard at Aurora, who'd reappeared inside the wide room. She seemed to regret her contribution. The leader however, seemed pleased by the idea. He turned slowly to his second-in-command, a wicked gleam in his eye._

"_How would you like to visit your old friends again, Pyro?"_

* * *

><p><strong>So did you understand? If not, here's the list:<strong>

**Pyro: **plays with fire :D

**Blob: **the fat man has superhuman strength and his own gravitational pull

**Herman/Glob:** is completely transparent and made up of bio-paraffin, or "living wax". He's black and used to be known as Kid Omega.

**Aurora:** has the powers of flight and superhuman speed (light speed) and reflexes

**Chimera: **can generate dragon-shaped flares of greenish-transparent electoplasmic energy to strike enemies on various planes of being, used the energy to move objects like telekinesis and also has some low-level telepathic abilities, is experienced in interdimensional travel and the use of weapons and technology from other dimensions.

**Mimic: **is able to copy the knowledge, skills, and powers (if any) of every individual within a certain range of him, his body permanently retains the powers of the original five X-Men: angel, beast, cyclops, and iceman

**So now you get it right? These are the main people under the leader (I"M NOT TELLING WHO IT IS.) but the "low-level mutants" mentioned in this chapter are just a bunch of about 25 other mutants that aren't important enough to be mentioned. They're like the foot-soldiers of the army and are resorted to waiting outside the abandoned factory that serves as the base of operations.**

**I love Pyro 3**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :DDDDDD Thanks for reading, as always! **


	15. Flaming Rage

**OHMYGOD YES. Pyro comes back. YAYNESS! Now things'll get interesting. ehehehXD. I had a lot of fun with this one, except for the fact that i couldn't seem to find any other word for anger besides fury and rage. gosh, it'll sound really repetitive but i only tried to stress the anger and hatred they felt. LOL**

**Thanks for reading :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>**- Kitty's POV**

I gaped shamelessly as the young man stepped into the hallway, a mischievous grin stretching across his face.

John Allderdyce. The traitorous asshole.

Cherilee was trying to pull me the other way before the John saw, but he turned his head and caught me staring. I snapped my mouth shut and turned on my heels, anger bubbling in my chest. How dare they? What the hell was he doing here? I could hear his obnoxious laughter from the other end of the hall and it took all my will power not to turn around and punch him in the face.

Cherilee looked at worriedly as I stomped into the kitchen, wrenching the refrigerator door open. The whole thing shook violently and I snatched a soda from one of the racks, slamming the thick door closed. Cherilee sat on a stool in front of the kitchen island counter, her chin propped up on her hand.

"Calm down, Kit." she eyed the soda I had clenched in my fist, "It's not the end of the world."

Already, the news of his return was circling around the school and positive reactions were mingling with negative ones. How could they see his return as something freaking positive? The students in the kitchen chattered excitedly, almost happily.

"Did you hear?"

"I can't believe he came back!"

"They let him?"

"I thought he was in prison."

"He got the cure right?"

"He's kind of hot."

My head almost snapped to the left as I heard the last comment. The girl who'd said it saw my fierce glare, and left the room quickly. I let my anger explode, screaming out in frustration. Without even meaning to, I drew my arm back and let it snap forward, the soda flying from my fingertips. It smashed into the opposite wall, all the way across the room with a fizzing explosion. The students sitting on the couch over there squealed in surprise, scrambling away from the liquid mess. Everyone froze, looking at me in wide eyes. They left quietly and hurriedly, probably thinking I was having some kind of mental outburst. Which I was. They didn't know how dangerous he was. What he had done. He had betrayed us.

"Kit," Cherilee looked at me uneasily, hesitantly reaching across the table, "You should really calm down."

"_CALM DOWN?"_ I screeched furiously, slamming my palms down on the countertop, "How can I calm down when there's a freaking_ murderer_ in this school?"

"Kitty!" Cherilee looked at me dissaprovingly, flinching at my outburst, "Watch it!"

I took a deep shuddering breath, closing my eyes to will the simmering anger to die down. It didn't.

"I'm sorry." I said through clenched teeth.

Cherilee sighed, twirling a strand of hair around her slender finger, "You're overreacting. Storm and Logan won't let anything happen to us."

I nodded unconvinced, "How could they just let him in? Don't they remember what he did? _He betrayed us!_"

The vivid image of the battle at Worthington Labs popped into my mind. While I wasn't there, I'd seen the end result of the damage Pyro had caused. With my heart in my mouth, I'd watched as he stepped closer and closer to Bobby, his orange flames enveloping my best friend. Thank god Bobby had knocked him out. It had been a close call and it had been then that I felt the deepest hatred towards him. How could he just betray his friends like that? How could he have betrayed Professor Xavier?

Plain and simple, I hated him.

"Don't worry about it." Cherilee shrugged, "They're putting him on house arrest and he'll have an armed escort everywhere. The government even cuffed him with a tracking device. He can't do anything while Storm's headmistress."

I sighed, my anger ebbing away to worry. I was torn between checking up on Bobby and the fact that I was still avoiding him. Who knows what would happen if Pyro met Bobby in the hallway? I dropped my head to the countertop, smacking it lightly and repeatedly in frustration.

"Katherine." Cherilee let out a heavy sigh, exasperated by my instantaneous anger.

"Ugh…" I groaned, smacking my head against the table again, "What should I do?"

"You don't _need_ to do anything." Cherilee patted my arm lightly.

I realized that at this time, Cherilee and I had never had that proper talk she'd wanted. After the grueling Danger Room Session of last night, I couldn't help thinking about Magneto and going back into battle. The session had been awkward; trying to avoid Bobby and protect him had proven difficult, if not entirely impossible. But I wasn't in the mood to talk right now, so I decided not to bring it up. I left Cherilee muttering in the kitchen, wandering down the halls in search of something to take these pressing matters off my mind.

Alas, I couldn't avoid him forever.

Bobby leaned against the wall next to the main staircase, his hands shoved into his jean pockets. His blonde hair almost glowed in the sunlight that streamed through the high windows. He was staring intently at the floor, as if deep in thought. I would have been content to stand and stare for the entire day, if he hadn't looked up and saw me. His electric blue eyes were captivating and I suddenly couldn't breathe. The moment our eyes met, the lock on my heart shattered. All the feelings I'd spent the last month and a half to suppress came bursting out, raging through my limbs. It was like I couldn't look away. There was something behind his eyes that couldn't understand, but it made my knees feel weak.

"Why, if it isn't the famous Bobby Drake?"

A sneering voice ripped me from my daze and Bobby's face darkened considerably. I looked behind me to see John Allderdyce sauntering up to us. I took a few involuntary steps backwards until I was almost next to Bobby. Standing next to him, I could feel the temperature in the room drop a few degrees.

"Well hello there, Kitten." John leered at me, his eyes cast down towards my chest.

I crossed my arms over my chest, anger momentarily blinding my sight. How dare he look at me like that? What a pig!

"John." I spat his name, my voice radiating hatred.

"Feisty!" John laughed humorlessly, licking his lips, "I like you!"

I bit back a retort as Bobby stepped in front of me, throwing out an arm in front of me. This was totally unneeded, seeing as I could phase through things. I didn't need him to protect me! What if he and Pyro got into another fight? Plus, he was so close I was having trouble breathing again.

"Leave her alone!" Bobby growled darkly.

"I'll do whatever I want." John snarled, a malicious gleam flashing through his eyes.

I recognized the way he leaned in, tensing for a fight, a challenge. Something Bobby would never turn down. They were rivals and neither would ever back down from a challenge. I had to do something fast. I stepped through Bobby's outstretched arm, placing myself between Bobby and John. Unfortunately, this placed me so close to Pyro, I had a hard time suppressing the urge to shudder. I also had to raise my head a little, glaring at him defiantly.

"What are you doing here, John?" I asked coldly.

"Kitty…" Bobby's warning tone irked me as he reached out a restraining hand on my shoulder.

John rolled his eyes, "Let the little girl do what she wants, Iceman. You can't control everything."

Bobby bristled at the accusation but I was literally seeing red. John's lip curled as he once again stared down at my chest appreciatively. How dare he call me a little girl? He was just 17, only a year older than me! Before I could think, I'd splayed both my hands on his chest and shoved him backwards, hard. He stumbled, surprise flickering across his face before settling into a taunting smile.

"I'm not a little girl, asshole!" I hissed, my lips tight with rage.

John chuckled, apparently amused. This didn't help my anger and it took a lot of rational thinking not to punch him in the face. I clenched my fists with effort to control my rage.

"Kit," Bobby's hand was firmer on my shoulder this time as he practically dragged me backwards, stepping forward.

John and Bobby glared at each other with barely concealed hatred.

"Screwing another girl now, Drake?" John grinned devilishly, "What happened to your pathetic human whore?"

"Shut the fuck up." Bobby's voice shook with disgusted rage.

John ignored him however and looked at me, licking his lips again.

"Suck on his popsicle yet, Kitten?" John laughed, raking his eyes up and down my body.

I blushed furiously at the accusation behind his words, speechless with fury and embarrassment. Bobby reacted faster, punching John squarely in the face.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Bobby yelled, bringing his fist back for another swing.

John staggered back, clutching his nose which was bleeding now. As much as I would've loved watching him getting his ass kicked, I couldn't risk us getting into any more trouble. I leaped forward, clutching Bobby's offending arm.

"Stop, Bobby!" I struggled against him as he glared fiercely at John, "He's not worth it!"

I resorted to pure effort, my hands now splayed across Bobby's chest in an effort to keep him from lunging forward. His face was red with anger and his whole body was shaking. Bobby lowered his fist slowly, and I gave him one last push. He stepped back, resignedly. I turned around to John, swallowing back my anger.

"Leave. Now." My voice shook with the effort to control my emotions.

John smirked, content with the reaction he'd provoked and sauntered back down the hall, leaving us alone.

"Kitty, I…" Bobby sighed, raking his hand through his hair.

"Leave me alone." I said coldly, pushing past him to get to the stairs.

I was so angry right now. Angry at John for the things he said. Angry at Bobby for the way he made me feel. Angry at Storm for letting John back in the first place. Angry at myself for getting into this situation. I opened the door to my room for the sole purpose of slamming it as hard as I could behind me. The polished wood walls shook and a couple of things fell off my bookshelf but I didn't care.

At this moment, I hated the entire world.

* * *

><p><strong>OOHHHH! how'd you like that? LOLOLOL. I laughed a little and I loved writing this one. I hadn't meant to make Kitty hate Pyro, i wanted her to be the first one to accept Pyro, but i'm excited to see where this goes!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thankyou 3**


	16. Halting Realizations

**As you may have noticed, I messed up a little on the chapter counting thing. Since i posted thank you for my readers, it messed up the whole thing so I'm just going to label the chapters the same that does. This is supposed to be chapter 15, but oh well. So if you get confused, just remember that i basically "skipped" chapter 15. Ignore it. Just read XD.**

**I also wanted to remind you guys that Kitty still doesn't know that Rogue broke up with Bobby. LOL XD**

**As so, you should start reading. Thanks for your time!**

**Please Review 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16- <strong>**Bobby's POV**

I was absolutely seething.

The confrontation with Pyro in the hallway was replaying itself in my head again and again. The satisfying crunch of his face beneath my fist. Damn, it had felt good. That asshole always got on my nerves. What were Storm and Logan thinking when they let him back into the school? Didn't they realize how dangerous he was? **He had killed people**!

That last sentence made me worry about Kitty's safety. The way John had been leering at her had set my teeth on edge. It was disgusting the way he talked about Kitty. I couldn't believe he'd said those things! I blushed just remembering. Just the thought of the blush on Kitty's face set my heart pounding. To think that he thought of Kitty that way made me want to punch him so hard he wouldn't even remember his own name.

The heat of my own emotions surprised me and I stretched my fingers idly, forming a small ice crystal in the palm of my hand. Now that I wasn't obligated to stick with Marie, my thoughts were running wild all over the place.

I knew Kitty was avoiding me and it hurt, because I didn't know why. The way she'd coldly dismissed me in the hallway made me cringe with a pain surprisingly close to my heart. What had I done to make her so mad at me? I wanted to talk to her about it, but every time I approached her, she gave me the cold shoulder and left.

There were so many problems right now, I didn't even know what to think. First, there was the looming suspicion that Magneto was still out there, gathering another army to rule the world or something. Then, there was the horrifying prospect that the cure wasn't even permanent. Now, John Allderdyce was back in Xavier's School for the Gifted, which made me really suspicious.

I knew John was absolutely loyal to Magneto and with the attack on the Eiffel Tower, I couldn't help but wonder _why_ John had come back at this time. Convenient, wasn't it? I'd have to keep an eye out for him, not that I wouldn't if he wasn't suspicious, the stupid jackass.

Lastly, were my complicated jumble of emotions. My girlfriend had just broken up with me only a few days ago; I should've been totally depressed. But I wasn't, I was merely sad. I realized that I'd stopped liking Rogue a long time ago. She was just a friend. Just like Kitty.

God, Kitty. That was another problem right there in itself. I was always thinking about her and based on Rogue and Pete's words, everyone else knew it too. These feelings weren't supposed to be happening. Kitty certainly didn't feel that way towards me. She had supported Rogue and my relationship. She'd helped me through all the ups and downs. She'd always been there for me. Just like a true best friend.

I couldn't help marveling at how much she'd grown up. She was a young woman now. She was no longer the little girl I'd used to play pranks on, who used to read books with me for hours and hours, whom I'd sneak out at night to play video games in the lounge with. She had a fierce will to protect and fight alongside the X-Men and she'd taken her responsibilities without a blink. Her hair had definitely grown longer since she cut it, sweeping just below her shoulder blades. Once again, I was reminded of how pretty she really was. I guess I never really thought about it; after all, you don't think about your best friend that way.

She _was_ pretty. I used to tease her about being flat-chested and now that she was 16, she'd filled out in all the right places. I could feel the heat of my blush creeping up the back of my neck as I remembered how soft her hands felt against my chest. How, when she smiled wholeheartedly, it made you feel like you'd just won the lottery. When I had been younger, I used to do anything to deserve the smile. Now, I barely ever saw it anymore. I wanted to see that smile. I wanted to hear her tingling laugh. I wanted hold her small hand in mine like we used to. I wanted to be best friends again.

And maybe, just maybe, I wanted to be more than that.

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHHHHHHH. I think i'm pretty good at cliff hangers huh? I think they're fun. I tried to put a little more feeling for Kitty in here but it was hard fitting all the pieces together, so I'm making him gradually like Kitty.<strong>

**Basically, he hadn't realized his feelings for Kitty until Rogue broke up with him and pointed it out. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. I crave the _constructive_ criticism. :D**


	17. Broken Cure

**So yup. That's how it went. Pretty cool huh? Pyro's back, as a SPY! Obviously you gathered that or you're...never mind. I hope you like this. I'm really tired and hungry.**

**Please Review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17- <strong>**Kitty's POV**

I'd gotten used to John's sulking presence in the hallways, but I could never suppress the disgust that rose whenever I saw him. Cherilee had been true to her word and a silent guard always followed him everywhere, a regular shotgun in his hands. It was always the same guy too; I wondered how he put up with the asshole.

It had been 3 days since John Allderdyce's return and everyone had settled back into their daily lives. It was weird, watching him in class again, flicking his stupid lighter on and off. Occasionally, Bobby and Pyro would accidently meet in the hallways, but they'd pass with bristling rage.

I was constantly worried about Bobby, especially since I had yet to see him with Marie. It seemed Marie spent a lot of time in her room these days, if not, she was always with Logan now. I wondered if she and Bobby had had a fight. This worried me more because Bobby wasn't speaking to me about it. This was actually reasonable, considering that I was _still_ avoiding him.

Danger Room Sessions were everyday after school now and I was always exhausted. I'd fallen behind in homework after finals, as did almost everyone else. Having Logan and Warren in the group made defeating the Sentinels easier now, but I still had a couple of bruises from last night's session. We'd had to take out 3 Sentinels. At the same time.

The fact that we were training so vigorously already confirmed my suspicions about Logan and Storm's suspicions. It was no longer _if_ Magneto really was back, it was _when_ he would attack. We knew he would sooner or later. We were vulnerable without Professor Xavier to lead us. Plus, this place was the one where the most mutants in the world resided. It was a safe haven where Magneto could recruit mutants for his army. After his failed attempt at Worthington Labs, it was hard to say whether he was gathering a strong Army or not. Rumors were circling that he was trying to recruit Exodus, whoever that was. Apparently Exodus was a super strong mutant, equal to Magneto and Charles. Our only comfort was that he seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth a few years back. We wouldn't stand a chance if Exodus and Magneto worked together.

Nobody knew for sure where Magneto was or who he had recruited, but the whole mutant community was on the alert for any suspicious activity, as were the government. Maybe he was already in America, back from Paris with his army. The thought chilled me.

A scream erupted through the air that chilled me to the bone.

I scrambled to my window, which faced the massive front lawn. A commotion was happening near the front of the school. As I phased through the door, I could see many other students rushing down the stairs to see what the commotion was all about. I met Cherilee at the bottom of the stairs and we rushed to the front door. A small crowd was already forming by the big tree where we used to read and one voice in the middle of it all filled me with dread.

"I'm so sorry! I just wanted him to stop!"

Rogue was sobbing by the tree trunk and students that had gathered were watching with wide eyes. Storm stood next to Rogue and Logan was trying to get the students to back away. I fought my way to the front, tugging Cherilee behind me. I gasped at the sight that lay before us.

John Allderdyce lay convulsing on the ground, the skin sunken around his face, the major veins of his body bulging out from the deflated skin. I'd seen this once before, when Rogue had touched Logan, almost sucking the life out of him. This was worse; I couldn't tell if John was alive or not.

"Alright kids, nothing to see here!" Logan was roughly pushing the students away, helped by Hank and Pete.

Even though I hated Pyro's guts, I would never have wished this on him. It was horrible and I felt the need to throw up. Many of the students had already left, giving Marie frightful stares. I spotted Jimmy in the crowd and latched onto his hand. I knew I couldn't touch Marie without getting hurt, but she needed someone right now. The girl was devastated.

"Marie?" I said softly, crouching down to reach out, careful to keep Jimmy right next to me.

She flinched away from me and shrieked, "Don't _touch_ me!"

Tears slid down her horror-stricken face and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Cherilee stood behind me, a hand over her mouth. Jimmy just looked sad as he held onto my shoulder.

"No, it's ok Marie!" I said hastily, "Jimmy's right here."

Jimmy nodded as I mentioned him and Marie sobbed even harder. Suddenly, Bobby was next to me, sliding his arms around her shoulders. She leaned into him, crying into his shoulder. I backed away, motioning for Jimmy to stay near Marie. She needed the comfort and they needed the space. I turned to Storm who was ushering Dr. McTaggert over to where John lay. I knelt by his side, hearing his raspy breaths, and unable to look at his eyes, which were rolled back into his head. I found myself picking up his frail, trembling hand. It was cold.

"Take him to the hospital immediately." Storm motioned at the gurney that had wheeled outside.

I dropped Pyro's hand, fighting the urge to throw up again. gasped quietly at the scene before her, watching, speechless, as Pyro's bodyguard picked the young man off the ground and dropped him onto the gurney.

"Will he be ok?" the question ripped itself from my lips.

I could feel Cherilee tense up behind me and I was sure Bobby was staring at me. Storm tilted her head and sighed.

"It's hard to say." Storm glanced over to where Bobby embraced Marie, "She held on for a long time."

"What happened?" Logan growled, stalking up to us.

Pete came up to us and I swear, Cherilee had the grace to blush as he glanced at us. I don't think I fully comprehended what just happened until I glanced over at Bobby and Marie. He was whispering to her in a comforting tone and wiping the tears from her eyes. Why the hell was I still feeling jealous at a time like this?

"I'm not sure." Storm's face was grave and her tone was even more foreboding, "I think John may have provoked her, but I'm not quite certain."

Marie spoke, her voice wavering, "He was saying these things…and I just wanted him to stop. I didn't know! I'm sorry!"

She wailed and started crying again. Bobby frantically tried to soothe her as she buried her face in his chest again. Goddamn it. Jimmy looked lost as he stood by them, occasionally glancing back at me. I gave him a reassuring smile, but he looked sad.

"I told you we shouldn't have let him in." Logan said heatedly, fists clenched.

Storm shifted uneasily, "I wanted to give him a second chance. He's just a kid, Logan."

"Does this mean the cure isn't permanent?" Cherilee piped up, nervously glancing around.

I started a little in surprise; I'd forgotten she was behind me. Hank just looked somber.

"I'm afraid so." Hank turned to leave, "I need to inform the President. Excuse me."

We all watched in silence as Hank left, his blue fur bristling in the wind. Cherilee left to, pulling a nervous Pete behind her. Soon it was just Storm, Logan, and I standing next to Jimmy, Marie, and Bobby.

"Magneto's really back, isn't he?"

All of us were surprised when Jimmy spoke. His voice was quiet, but fear was evident in his eyes. He'd been there when Magneto had attacked Worthington Labs. He'd been the reason behind the destruction. Nobody answered his question

"Jimmy, you don't mind hanging around Marie a little bit longer do you?" I asked him quietly.

He nodded resignedly, trailing behind Marie, who was still clutching Bobby. I shuffled my feet nervously.

"Does this mean we're fighting again?" I looked up into the face of our two leaders.

Storm's smile was melancholy and Logan's face was weary and drawn. I suddenly realized just how much these two had really been through. They'd lost so many of their fellow comrades and taken on the responsibilities of being a leader. It must be hard for both of them, especially Logan who was suffering the most from Jean's death. I winced at the thought of having to kill Bobby. I could never have done it.

"We can't hide forever." Storm sighed, a faraway look in her eyes, "We can't use Cerebro anymore, either."

Once again, the impact of the Professor's death hit me hard and I blinked back the automatic tears. I'd long since promised myself not to cry. It was sign of weakness.

"We aren't closing down the school!" Logan snapped, probably remembering the last time.

I flinched at the thought. I had nowhere to go. Xavier's school _was_ my home. Like it was for most of the students here. Storm closed her eyes and I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what. We were desperately in need of help and we were barely recovering from the last battle! Never had I wished more that Professor Xavier was still here.

"We aren't ready." I stated bluntly, thinking about Marie's emotional state.

Bobby would be distracted and thus I would be distracted too. Warren and Kurt were hardly ready for battle and Logan, I knew, was struggling to maintain his emotional balance. Logan and Storm exchanged glances, leaving me confused. Logan growled frustratedly and Storm placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, while looking at me.

"We're going to need a bigger team."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! <strong>

**Hope you liked it. For some reason, I always like the last sentence of a chapter to be one sentence and seperate from anything else. It seems more final to me. But now it just seems like i'm repeating the same thing over and over again with no creativity. Oh well. **

**Please Please Please Review and don't forget to keep reading. :D**


	18. Vulnerable

**hhhhhhhmmmmmmm. welll...that was fun right? LOL. yes, i gave Pyro an awesome ass kicking :D LOL**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 18<span>- ****Kitty's POV**

Was it right to wish he was dead? To wish him dead for all the people he'd knowingly killed? To wish him dead for almost killing my best friend? To wish him dead for betraying the X-Men and Professor X?

No, it wasn't. I was a rational person and not one to judge harshly. I hated him, true. But I did not wish him dead. I wished he would realize what he had done. It sounds corny, but I wished he would repent.

John Allderdyce, otherwise known as Pyro, lay barely breathing on the metal table in front of me. His skin was sickly pale and the heart monitor beeped only once a minute. Dr. McTaggert had assured me he would live and I wondered if I should be happy.

Marie wouldn't come out of her room, eat, or talk to anybody. She was truly devastated. I felt sorry for her; I knew how much she'd wanted to be normal. Almost killing someone, again, had brought back the realization that she could truly, _never,_ touch anybody. John had been in this coma for two days. It seemed bad things just kept happening.

I wondered why I'd been sitting here for the past hour, staring at the person who'd tried to kill Bobby Drake. This person, whom I'd hated with the utmost passion. Why was I here?

"What are you doing here?"

Bobby leaned in the doorway, an unreadable expression on his face. My heart fluttered a bit and I sighed, pushing away from the metal table. It was hardly fair to hide from Bobby right now, considering his girlfriend was an emotional wreck.

"I…" I tried to find a reason, but couldn't come up with one, "…don't know."

Bobby raised his eyebrow at me, extending his arm as an invitation for a hug. I didn't know if I should step into him, like I usually would, or just let him stand there. I was already embarrassed that he'd seen me sitting next to John's hospital bed. I winced as he dropped his arm, hurt flashing across his handsome features. I was saved from having to say anything as Dr. McTaggert stepped into the room.

"Hi." I greeted her with a tired smile.

The doctor had cut her hair so it swept right beneath her chin and a stethoscope hung from her neck. She flashed me a small smile before turning to John.

"How's he doing?" I asked, ignoring Bobby's questioning glance.

He was probably wondering why I even cared for this jackass. The truth was, I didn't. I wanted to make sure he wasn't dead so Marie wouldn't cry again. Although I think Dr. McTaggert thought differently because she smiled widely and I couldn't help but blush.

"He'll be alright. He just needs some rest." Dr. McTaggert scribbled something on her clipboard, "He's lost a lot of…life."

For lack of a better word. I chuckled darkly, relief flooding through me. Thank god it was nothing serious, or it would seriously (haha no pun intended) damage Marie and Bobby's relationship. This reminded me that Bobby was still in the room and I turned shyly, not meeting his gaze.

"You should get some sleep, Shadowcat." Dr. McTaggert looked at Bobby good-naturedly, "You've been here too long."

Bobby cleared his throat and I blushed again. I really hoped he didn't think I cared for the jackass on the table. John could die for all I care. I think _I'd_ die if Bobby thought that. I hurried out of the little metal room, ignoring Bobby as he followed me out.

"Kit-Kat!" he called after me.

The use of my old nickname made me wince again, my heart pounding against my chest. I stopped just long enough for Bobby to catch up, and then started walking again.

"Have you been avoiding me?" he blurted out.

His bluntness took me by surprise. I should've known Bobby would get straight to the point. Even as I thought this, I found myself shaking my head.

"No. I just have a lot on my mind." I mumbled my lie, another blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Kitty," he sighed exasperatedly and grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop.

His fingers were warm against my skin and tingles shot up my arm. Why couldn't my stupid heart just shut up? He frowned, gazing at me intently with his pale blue eyes. God, he was so gorgeous. I longed to fold myself into his embrace, my cheek against his chest, and his strong arms wrapped around me. I wanted it so bad.

Instead, what came out was, "Let go of me."

I instantly regretted it when he dropped his arm, a hurt look in his eyes. Why the hell was I being such a bitch? I sucked in a breath at the pain in my heart.

"I'm sorry Bobby." I sighed, stepping into the elevator, "I'm just…"

In love with you! I wanted to tell him right now, but I couldn't. Not with what happened to Marie hanging over him. Get a grip, Kitty! He seemed to accept my apology, but he didn't smile, which made my heart sink lower than it already was.

"How's Marie?" I asked to ease the tension in the elevator.

The doors slid open as Bobby frowned more. I mentally kicked myself for bringing up such a depressing subject.

"She won't talk to anyone." Bobby looked more frustrated and depressed than ever.

I couldn't bear seeing him like this, "I'll go talk to her."

He seemed doubtful, "Really?"

"I'll try." I shrugged, offering him a tentative smile.

When he smiled back, I was positive my heart would explode. I hurried away before anything more stupid could come tumbling out of my mouth and ran up the stairs, leaving him standing alone in the hallway. Before I could even head towards Rogue's room, Warren came running down the stairs from the boy's floor, his wings stretched out behind him.

"Kitty!" He passed me on his way down to the first floor, "Meeting! Now!"

Why was it that I was constantly getting interrupted in middle of something important? I was reminded that Cherilee still had something to tell me. In the meantime, this sounded urgent. I looked at the closed door one more time before phasing down to the first floor. My steps echoed in the strangely empty hall as I once again stepped into the meeting lounge. This was the fourth time we'd called an X-Men meeting in 2 months. That meant trouble was brewing on the horizon and we weren't going to like it.

Once again, everyone was already seated in various places around the room, me being the last one. Even Warren and Kurt were there. I took my usual armchair, having to brush past Bobby's knees, _again_. He gave me a look and I shook my head, indicating I hadn't been able to talk to Marie. His sigh was inaudible, but I saw his shoulders sag visibly. I was getting jealous again.

Pete and Warren stood behind the couch Bobby was sitting on. Storm and Hank were sitting quietly on the opposite couch and Logan stood by his spot in front of the window. Kurt stood behind my armchair. I curled my knees in, tucking my feet into my side.

"We've received disturbing news." Hank started, but was interrupted by Logan.

"What could get more disturbing?" Logan snorted, anger flaring in his eyes.

Hank decided to ignore him, continuing, "Someone's trying to get access to Alex Summers."

"Summers?" Bobby looked confused, "Like Scott Summers?"

I think everyone flinched at the mention of our dead friend. Logan, in particular, clenched his fist and continued staring out the window. Bobby seemed uneasy at the reaction in the room.

"Yes." Hank continued after a short pause, scratching the soft blue fur at the base of his neck, "Alex Summers is Scott's younger brother. He is also a mutant."

This peaked my interest, "Who's looking for him?"

"We don't know for sure," Storm spoke, "But his guardian was murdered last night. He escaped, thank god, but he won't survive long out there."

"It's Magneto, isn't it?" Warren furrowed his eyebrows and everyone fell silent again.

"Of course it is!" Logan snapped, his temper flaring, "He's recruiting again."

I groaned inwardly, knowing a battle was inevitable. I never wanted this. I don't want any more of my friends dead.

"We know that the cure isn't permanent now," Storm attempted to flatten the edges of her hair, "and Magneto is out there planning something."

"Then we have to get to Alex before Magneto does!" I burst out quite loudly.

"Kitty's right." Pete grunted, crossing his arms.

"But how do we locate him without…" Bobby trailed off.

But everyone knew what he was going to say.

Storm shook her head, "He can't be far from his hometown. He's definitely somewhere in Honolulu, Hawaii. Scott told me they used to live there."

"Ha-va-yee!" Kurt whistled, "Cool!"

Storm stood, apparently pleased that she had gotten her point across. Immediately, she began giving out orders.

"Logan, Warren, Kurt." She stared at each of the guys in turn, "You guys are coming with me. We'll most likely bump into Magneto's guys while we're down there, so be ready, ok?"

Logan immeadietly left to pack and Kurt high-fived Warren, exclaiming about how he'd always wanted to eat a coconut. I groaned at being left behind.

"Colosuss." She said firmly, "I'm putting you in charge."

Of course she would. Pete nodded, puffing out his chest with pride.

"Kitty. Bobby." Her stare softened at the pair of us, "I want you to stay behind and help Colossus. Watch over the students, got that?"

I nodded, suddenly fearful at the big task ahead of us. I couldn't help but shoot a look at Bobby. He seemed at a loss for words and we shared a look that clearly mirrored what we were feeling. Thank god I wasn't the only one scared.

"Good." She seemed to be trying to console herself more than us, "We'll try our best to be back before nightfall."

I gulped, feeling suddenly light-headed. As Storm passed Colossus, she gave him one final look.

"You know what to do." She said softly before making her exit.

The room was silent and still. Nobody moved. I was still trying to wrap my head around what had happened.

"Well," Pete eyed each of us with a mock-stare, "I guess it's up to us to hold down the fort, eh?"

I laughed nervously and Bobby just looked like he wanted to throw up. Pete eventually left, leaving Bobby and I alone. AGAIN. Goddamn it, why was I always being thrown into these situations? I opened my mouth to say something, but Bobby beat me to it.

"Everyone's counting on us." He said it almost in awe.

I nodded and licking my suddenly dry lips I whispered, "It's scary."

Bobby's head snapped towards me and his gaze burned with intensity. This time, when he held his arms out, I submitted to it, sinking into his embrace. It was amazing. I wrapped my slender arms around his waist, burying my face into his broad chest. He smelled nice, like refreshing mint with a hint of muskiness. God, was he wearing cologne? His arms were so tight around me, I felt dizzy with giddiness. My heart pounded wildly in my chest and I could hear the rapid beating of his heart through his black shirt.

I was so tired of avoiding him. Of acting like I hated him. I pulled away just enough so that I could see his face clearly. He cleared his throat and I could feel a faint blush painting my cheeks.

"We should, um, go check on the others." He cleared his throat again, dropping his arms from where they had been wrapped around my shoulders.

This left me colder than before and I avoided looking him in the eye. We were both startled when the ground shook and the wind howled outside. We ran to the window simultaneously, watching the jet speed away through the afternoon sky. Bobby took my hand and I followed him out of the meeting room. His hand was warm as he interlaced our fingers tightly. I felt slightly uncomfortable, knowing that if anyone saw us, this would definitely get back to Marie. I couldn't object though, because it left my heart racing.

"Bobby…" I felt silly whispering his name, but the halls were eerily quiet.

Pete had probably told everyone to stay in their rooms already. Bobby looked back at me over his shoulder, flashing me a reassuring smile that made my heart soar. I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips.

When we reached the front entrance hall, Bobby leaned against the wall, watching as I punched the red button on the digital pad in the wall next to the great, oak, double doors. Instantly, I could hear the distant clash as the main gates were locked and all the other ground floor entrance doors were locked. I'd designed the security system myself, only improving on what Xavier's mansion already had programmed. I knew that there were exactly 4 ground floor entrances and that anyone who tried to even touch the knob would set of ear-splitting alarms. Punching code after code into the little digital pad, I activated every single security detail I'd programmed. Laser beams over every single entrance and heat sensors on every window pane. The roof was reinforced with dozens of metal plates and the elevator to the X-Men quarters was sealed shut. The only way we could get out now was the secret tunnel that led to the woods out back. We'd only used it once, during the military raid on the X-Mansion last year. I hoped we wouldn't have to use it again. Security cameras were all routed to one single room where Artie and Siryn were stationed. I made a mental note to have Cypher stay shifts with them. He was good at keeping the conversation and I knew he was a whiz at computers.

"Done?" Bobby's voice snapped me from my thoughts and I nodded, locking the digital pad from further access.

"We should be safe." I breathed quietly, watching as the sun dipped below the horizon, "What are we going to do about dinner?"

Bobby blinked; clearly he hadn't thought of that.

"Let's ask Pete." He shrugged, tugging me towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Pete had already gathered everybody useful and clearly they were waiting for us. The moment we stepped through the doorway, I dropped Bobby's hand. Rumors wouldn't help the current situation.

Artie, Theresa (Siryn was her code name), Cherilee, Jubilee, Doug (Cypher was his code name), and Danielle (Mirage was her code name), and Jimmy were all present. Their faces betrayed looks of fear and I knew that everyone was just as afraid as I was.

"Nothing's going to happen tonight." Pete's booming voice was reassuring and I could feel the tension in the room relax.

I noted with interest that Pete and Cherilee were holding hands. She blushed when I looked pointedly at her, but otherwise I was really happy for her. Bobby and I stood against the counter while everyone else sat on the couches, looking nervous.

"We're just putting up some safety measures." I think I was trying to assure myself more than the couple of kids in front of us.

These kids were not ready. They hadn't been trained. In short, they were not X-men. I swallowed back the fear that was building up again. I remembered with a panic that Pyro was still unconscious below where I'd locked him _and_ Dr. McTaggert inside. I didn't realize I was shaking until Bobby put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." He smiled reassuringly, "We're all in this together."

I glanced at the 7 kids that looked up at us from their seats on the couch. I swallowed again, licking my dry lips. Bobby looked concerned, but I shrugged of his hand lightly, going to sit by Jimmy.

When I reached to take the boy's hand, he gripped it so hard it made my heart hurt. These kids shouldn't be here; they shouldn't have to endure this. But we were going to need the help, if Magneto's goons attacked tonight. The sound of the refrigerator door sliding open startled everybody. Bobby held the door open in one hand and in the other, he held out a tub of ice cream.

"Anyone hungry?"

* * *

><p><strong>So. this might be confusing to you, but to make it clear if you don't understand, Storm, Logan, Kurt, and Warren are going to get Alex Summers and bring him back to the X-mansion before Magneto gets to him.<strong>

**Kitty, Bobby, and Colosuss were left behind to look over the students and protect the X-Mansion. So these kids that they gathered in the kitchen? Kitty acts like they're 10 but they're not that much younger than her.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Here's everyone's ages<span>:**

**Kitty: 16**

**Bobby: 17**

**Pete: 20**

**Pyro: 17**

**Rogue: 17**

**Cherilee: 16**

**Jubilee: 17**

**Artie: 13**

**Siryn: 15**

**Dani/ Mirage: 15**

**Cypher: 13**

**Jimmy: 13**

**Alex Summers: 17**

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't already know everyone's powers:<strong>

**Artie: mute but with bright pink skin and a lumpy, misshapen skull who possesses the ability to project telepathic holograms of his thoughts**

**Cherilee: can run an eletric current over her skin (made her up)**

**Jubilee: has power to generate bright bursts of multi-colored energy plasmoids from her fingertips.**

**Siryn: emits a loud piercing scream, like an alarm**

**Dani/ Mirage: can talk to animals, and create three-dimensional images of visual concepts from within the minds of herself and others, can also manifest people's fears or desires as realistic illusions.**

**Cypher: possesses a superhuman intuitive facility for translating languages, spoken or written, human or alien in origin. His superhuman skill is extended to his great facility in deciphering codes and computer languages, and he is also able to read inflection and body language, allowing him to understand the vast subtext of a conversation.**

**Jimmy: you should know that he has the ability to suppress mutations.**

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, there you have it. Does that clear it up a little? I hope so.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and pretty please REVIEW! 3**


	19. I Love You

**EHMAHGAWD. This chapter took me such a long time to write and i found it really hard to describe the fighting portion of the whole thing. I hope you guys like it, I think i almost cried. **

**This might get a little confusing because it switches in between Bobby's and Kitty's POV :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW AS THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER AS OF NOW! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**Bobby's POV~**

This sucked.

This literally sucked. The room was absolutely quiet and nobody was stirring. Kitty's friend, Cherilee had fallen asleep on the couch and I watched with mild amusement as Pete ran his fingers through her long blonde hair. The gesture was touching. In my mind, a vision of me and Kitty in their places made me blush. Just thinking about how soft her hair was made my heart pound. These feelings were awkward and I wasn't sure how to deal with them.

"Cypher's getting bored."

Kitty's voice was barely above a whisper next to me. She was sitting on one of the kitchen stools, poking at the ice cream in front of her. We'd mostly finished 2 small tubs already, probably to calm our nerves. Her hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail, a few loose strands blowing across her cheek. I resisted the urge to brush them away.

Kitty continued, "He's probably driving Artie insane."

I rolled my eyes, laughing quietly. Putting the chatterbox with the mute probably wasn't a good idea. But both of them worked well together. Kitty had stationed Artie, Siryn, and Cypher in the security room. If they saw anything, Artie would relay the information. If it was an emergency, Siryn would do her thing.

Jimmy was asleep on the opposite couch and Dani was on the other side of the room, playing her 7th round of cards with Jubilee. The silence in the X-mansion was deafening. It was close to midnight and everyone was getting jumpy. I sincerely hoped that Storm and the others would be back soon. I looked back at Kitty, who was gazing at me thoughtfully. My heart pounded so hard in my chest, I was surprised it wasn't echoing around the room. When our eyes met, a cute blush spread across her cheeks and she looked away. I thought about saying something, but stopped when I noticed a figure in the kitchen doorway.

"Am I crashing the party?"

Everyone looked surprised as Marie walked into the kitchen. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she looked really tired. Immediately, I left my seat next to Kitty and went to her.

"Marie, what are you doing here?" I asked, worriedly.

Marie's eyes flickered over my shoulder, taking in the gathering before her. She pursed her lips in thought, and I unconsciously reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She stiffened at my touch and I removed my hand quickly.

"Sorry." I mumbled, turning away.

"I…" Marie seemed to fight for words in the silence of the kitchen.

"Marie." Kitty's voice broke the silence and I turned around to see her smiling, "Are you alright?"

"I've been better." Marie mumbled shyly.

She didn't usually like being put on the spot and I felt a rush of affection for her. She was a dear friend and she was suffering. I hated when people suffered; it was totally unneeded. Kitty hopped off her stool, glaring at everyone until they looked away. Without hesitation, she took Marie's hand, ignoring her violent flinch and pulled her to the side. I watched uneasily as they engaged in a hushed conversation behind the couch where Jimmy slept.

I wondered what they were talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty's POV~<strong>

That stupid streak of jealousy jabbed at my heart as Bobby promptly left his seat to go to Marie. I flinched just as Marie did when he reached out to her.

"Marie, what are you doing here?" Bobby's voice was tight with worry and drew the attention of everyone in the room.

"I…" Marie sounded really tired.

I realized she probably didn't like the way everyone was staring. I smiled briefly as Marie looked around the room, unsure of herself. I glared at each person separately, trying to convey with my eyes that they were making Bobby's girlfriend uncomfortable. They lowered their eyes, thankfully, and I slid off my seat to approach Marie.

"Marie." I piped up in a falsely cheery voice, "Are you alright?"

'I've been better." She muttered, looking at the floor.

Bobby's face was drawn with worry and I didn't want him to get permanent wrinkles. I think he was surprised as I grabbed Marie's hand, ignoring her flinch. I knew with Jimmy this close that Marie was harmless. She needed someone to talk to, preferably a girl. I ignored the feeling of Bobby's eyes following us as I led Marie behind the couch that Jimmy was sleeping so peacefully on.

"Bobby's really worried about you." I attempted to start a conversation.

"Kitty…" she sighed, looking at me through puffy eyes.

"I'm really sorry…" I trailed off, but I could see she knew what I meant.

"Are you and…" I didn't really know how to phrase this, "…Bobby ok?"

She raised her eyebrow at me, uncomprehending.

I took a deep breath, "I mean you guys seemed awfully distant these past few days, and I couldn't help wondering if Bobby was…I dunno, being a jerk?"

I smiled reassuringly and Marie laughed a little. It was nice, to hear it, meaning she wasn't as depressed as I thought. Or maybe she was covering it up.

Marie looked at me, narrowing her eyes, "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" I asked, confused.

"Bobby and I broke up," she said matter-of-factly, "Last week. I'm surprised you didn't hear."

Oh.

My.

God.

I stared at her uncomprehendingly. She watched me blankly, probably gauging my reaction. I found myself looking over my shoulder and staring at Bobby. He looked back, confused. A thousand emotions were battling for dominance in my heart. Jealousy, joy, sadness, anger, surprise, shock, pain, love, and indecision. I opened my mouth and closed it several times.

Marie rolled her eyes, "For God's sake Kitty, just go kiss him already!"

This surprised me more than anything else and I gaped at her in shock.

"Wha-" I spluttered, embarrassed and totally caught off guard, "No-I-I..What?"

Marie laughed really loudly, drawing the attention of almost everybody in the room. I glanced at Jimmy to see him stir, but keep sleeping. Bobby seemed on the verge of coming over here and I quickly shushed her.

She giggled, something I didn't know was capable of Rogue, "Everybody knows, Kitty."

"Knows what?" I insisted; this conversation seemed vaguely familiar.

Marie looked at me like I was the stupidest person in the world. She turned away, effectively finishing this conversation. I'm pretty sure she muttered something that sounded an awful lot like 'dense', but I couldn't be sure. I wondered what she meant by 'everybody knew'. The bit where Marie had told me to kiss Bobby bothered me a lot. Had I really been that obvious? I thought I'd done a good job hiding my feelings. But if Marie knew, then there was no way Bobby couldn't know. I blushed fiercely and refused to acknowledge Bobby's questioning glance. Marie curled up on the opposite end of Jimmy's couch, staring at the wall.

I had no idea how to face Bobby. If he knew about my feelings, he obviously didn't reciprocate them. Based on his behavior, he was probably still hung up on Rogue. This pained me a lot, in ways I never imagined I could feel.

"Kitty?" Bobby's voice was soft and caressing, approaching me from behind.

Before I could think about what to say, an image filled my mind, dark and completely real.

_Sound wasn't an option for Artie but he could completely fill in everything they were saying. I didn't even need Artie's relaying to understand what they were shouting. The lawn had been quiet, peaceful, and still. Then a black figure darted across the grass, soundly followed by 4 more figures. What were they doing? How did they get inside?_

I panicked, the vision fresh in my mind

"Artie!" I gasped, turning to Bobby in my panic, "There's people on the lawn!"

Immediately, everyone sprang into action. Jubilee and Dani shot up from their seats on the floor as Pete gently shook Cherilee awake.

"Get the students!" Pete's voice was quiet, so as not to attract attention, "Now."

I shook Jimmy awake, a little too roughly, fear coursing through my veins. No matter how many times I did this, I never got used to it. Jubilee and Dani rushed off to wake the others and Jimmy clung to my side, fear etched into his young face. Bobby had taken Marie's hand, which she'd covered with a glove.

"How many?" Bobby shot me a look and I knew he was asking Artie.

A vision of 5 people were crossing the lawn. Two more crouching around back. I gasped as I saw 10 more flooding through the gate.

"Too many!" I gasped, "They've got all the entrances covered! There's people in the woods!"

Bobby cursed as Pete reappeared, carrying black cloth in his hand. I immediately recognized them as our black jumpsuits. Bobby, Pete, and I changed quietly in separate corners of the room. There was no time to think about how embarrassing it was. Everyone was afraid. I only hoped Storm got back before anything went bad. The familiar feeling of the sleek black suit against my skin did little to soothe my nerves.

A boom shook the entire mansion as an ear-splitting scream erupted in the air. We all dropped to the floor, covering our ears in pain.

Siryn's warning!

Already, students were swarming out of their rooms, panicked and confused. I could hear a distant explosion and the security alarms were blaring, giving me a pounding headache. At some point, Siryn stopped screaming and I sent out a silent warning to Artie to take Siryn and Cypher to the secret escape.

"Go! Go! Go!" Pete's voice boomed down the hallways, "Get to the passageway!"

Kids were scrambling down the halls, all heading in the same direction; the secret panel that led out into the woods. I ran down the hall, Jimmy clutching my other hand. Heavy breathing told me that Marie and Bobby were not far behind.

Red beams exploded through the set of double front doors, sending bits of debris everywhere. I ducked as many students screamed. I couldn't use my powers until Jimmy was gone. I spotted Cherilee among the crowd and shoved Jimmy towards her.

"Cher!" I yelled over the chaos, "Get him out!"

"GO!" Pete roared, carrying an unconscious girl in his arms.

Bobby pushed Marie towards them, yelling at her to leave. Explosions rocked the mansion as mutants swarmed in, scattering the terrified students everywhere. Battles were waging through the hallways and I did as much as I could, taking down the attackers to give the kids time to run.

I'd lost track of anyone in the midst of the chaos, phasing through several walls. I encountered 3 enemy mutants, closing in on 4 terrified young students.

"Hey, dickheads!" I yelled in an attempt to distract them.

It worked and all 3 turned. They were all young men, not much older than me. It looked like Magneto really was recruiting again. They charged at me and I phased through the first one, knocking him unconscious with a quick backwards elbow jab to his face.

"Get out of here!" I yelled at the students.

They scrambled the other way to get to the secret panel. One of the guys tried to after them, but I got in front of him, bringing my leg around in a hard kick to his head. He fell as I whipped around, landing two punches on the third guy. An explosion rocked the hallway, knocking my attackers unconscious. Jubilee stood in the void she'd created, giving me a small smile.

I nodded grimly, thanking her for her distraction. We ran together down the hall, ducking briefly as another explosion punched its way through the walls. Fire licked at the walls and floors and I shied away from the heat. The alarms were still blaring in the distance, but it was nothing compared to the roaring of my heartbeat in my ears.

"Let me go!" A small voice screamed.

I spotted a mutant dragging a small girl by the hair. They were taking our students! I could only hope Pete had gotten most of the students out.

"Hey!' Jubilee yelled, throwing one of her exploding lights towards them.

The man was knocked unconscious and without another word, Jubilee took the little girl's hand, leading her down the hall to the secret panel. I ran through the halls, running into destruction everywhere. After making sure no other students were left in the mansion, I phased through several walls to get to the secret panel.

The real battle was here.

The walls had been blasted away and several students were struggling to hold off the attackers as the younger students ran around the corner, slipping through the secret panel. Bobby, Pete, Jubilee, Dani, Cherilee, and two others students I didn't recognize were holding off a dozen attackers from rounding the corner and catching the escaping students. Bobby was doing his best to ice the fires that threatened to collapse the walls.

I phased through the back of several mutants, bringing them down by grabbing their collars. I sunk into the ground, pulling the leg of two attackers into the ground with me. Letting go, I rose back up, leaving them stuck in the ground.

Attackers were screaming as Dani worked her illusions, running the other way. Jubilee was throwing as many "fireworks" as she could at the large group of mutants. There were more than 20 of them and only 8 of us. We didn't stand a chance.

The largest explosion yet rocked the entire mansion and I stumbled, losing my balance. Bobby caught me around the waist and everyone was coughing from the dust that littered the air. Pete had gathered all 8 of us into a tight group, facing the opposition which had blown a gigantic hole in the wall. Tears stung my eyes from the dust and flames. My ankle was throbbing from where a guy had kicked me earlier. I was pretty sure it was sprained.

"Well, well, well" a sickeningly familiar voice penetrated through the clouds of dust, 'If it isn't the _baby_ X-men!"

Magneto stood among the rubble, his group of mutants surrounding him. Cherilee let out a little gasp of horror and Bobby stiffened next to me. Dread seeped into my limbs and I leaned into Bobby for support.

"Magneto!" Pete groaned, shifting his body to stand in front of Cherilee.

Nobody moved as the rest of Magneto's underlings spread out behind him in the hallway. Only 8 of us stood between him and the secret escape panel.

"Where's the leech?" a girl to Magneto's left sneered.

Her hair was a fiery sort of violet and green tendrils of wicked fire curled around her shoulders. Her facial features were sharp and malicious. A startling large man stood next to her with the same build as Pete's. He had wings like Warren's and a visor like Scott's.

"Mimic!" Bobby hissed, hatred contorting his beautiful face.

The man smiled coldly, "Iceman."

I wondered what relation those two had. The violet-haired girl who had spoken laughed spontaneously, the kind of laugh that sent chills down my spine.

"Chimera, Glob. Find the boy."Magento ordered, jerking his head to signal his command.

The sneering girl melted away into the shadows along with a horrid looking man. You could see his entire skeleton through the pink gel that covered his body. Disgusting. I fought the urge to shudder, spotting Mutiple Man amongst Magneto's followers. The fat man, Blob, I think it was, crouched looking completely bored near the wrecked wall. I panicked a bit, hoping that Jimmy was already out safely.

"What are you doing here, Magneto?" Pete stepped forward cautiously, ignoring Cherilee's objections.

Magneto's smile spoke volumes of violence, "Can't I visit my old friends?"

He spread his arms out wide as another girl appeared just behind him. Her silky black hair was all askew, but I did a double-take, noticing that she was hovering a few inches above the ground. She whispered in his ear and he nodded.

"Aurora, get Pyro." He ordered and several of the mutants crept away with the girl, melting into the wreckage of the mansion.

I panicked somemore, remembering that Dr. McTaggert was stuck down in the X-men quarters with Pyro.

"Step aside children." Magneto made a sweeping gesture, "We do not wish to harm our fellow mutants."

"You've trespassed on our school, therefore you are our enemies." I said coldly, glaring at the man who'd allowed Professor Xavier to die.

Magneto glanced at me insignificantly, as if I wasn't important. I bristled with anger and Bobby tightened a restraining arm around my waist. Magneto's face seemed to flicker for a moment and I sensed that he would switch tactics. I caught the minute dip of his head before Mimic stepped forward, sending a red beam out from his visor.

We leapt away from the central point, the explosion sweeping us off our feet. We were all coughing as both sides started battling again. Magneto stood stock still in the middle of the wreckage, watching with indifferent eyes.

Bobby was icing everything in his range of vision and I clung onto him, phasing both of us to allow the enemies attacks to streak through us. We were totally outnumbered and our side was definitely losing. I stepped close to Cherilee, who was hiding behind a silver Pete.

"You need to get out of here!" I whispered frantically, phasing Bobby again as a chunk of the wall flew through him.

Pete shook his head, "You leave, I'll hold them off."

Another vision stopped me from saying whatever was on my tongue and I gasped at the heated signals.

_Most of the students were huddling under a willow tree in the forest and Artie scanned the crowd. Rogue was missing and so was Jimmy. 4 other students were missing too. Suddenly, students screamed as mutants attacked from the back, sending kids scattering in all directions._

"They're in the forest!" I screamed, "They're attacking the students!"

Bobby turned back to us, nodding his head, "Go! Kitty and I can hold them off! We need to get the students to safety."

Pete seemed to have an internal battle with himself, finally giving us a brisk nod. Dani leaped from her hiding place behind the corner, making a few mutants scream with her illusions. I winced as Jubilee took a blast from Mimic, ending sprawled on the ground. Pete picked her up and Dani followed him to the secret panel.

"Go." I whispered, looking back to see Bobby and Cherilee keeping the other mutants at bay.

We didn't have much time.

"Be safe." Cherilee's voice drifted over my head and I tried to avert my eyes as she landed a quick kiss on Pete's lips.

He looked like he wanted to grab her and run but she gave him a fierce look to which he resigned. I closed the wooden door behind them and turned around.

Now it was just Bobby, Cherilee, and I against Magneto's army.

* * *

><p><strong>Bobby's POV~<strong>

I could feel the girls trembling next to me as we faced Magneto's group of mutants. Kitty's hand was shaking as she placed it on my arm. Her hand was warm and soft, giving me a boost of strength.

"How noble." Magneto tilted his head, studying the three of us, "Sacrificing yourselves for your friends."

I hated that word, sacrificing. The way he said it made it sound like we were going to die. The girl, Chimera, suddenly appeared behind the group, dragging a struggling figure behind her. I hear Kitty gasp in horror as I realized that the small figure was Jimmy.

"Jimmy!" Kitty's voice was full of anguish and she made a move to rush forward.

I held her back. If she moved now, Mimic would incinerate her in a flash. Chimera and Glob, the jelly-man, thrust Jimmy out towards Magneto. Chimera looked disgusted and I immediately wanted to punch her in the face. Jimmy looked scared and pained; I knew Kitty was despairing.

"Kill him."

The moment those words left Magneto's lips, Kitty rushed forward, ducking my restraining arm. Several mutants moved at the same time and Magneto thrust a hand towards her, as if to use his powers. But before anyone realized that their mutant powers weren't working, Kitty had already reached Chimera, punching the girl in the face and delivering a swift kick to the jelly-man, ripping Jimmy from their grasp. My heart jumped to my throat as I watched her barely dodge Multiple Man's copy, tugging Jimmy behind her. She made it back safely, stumbling into my arms.

"Take him now and get him out of here!" Kitty yelled over the onslaught of mutants at Cherilee.

Cherilee nodded, fearfully, taking the poor boy's hand and slipping through the escape hatch. As soon as Jimmy was out of range, I found myself spraying ice towards the rushing mutants, glimpsing Magneto watching calmly over the din.

He was smiling, as if he enjoyed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty's POV~<strong>

There were too many of them, and not enough of us. For every mutant I took down, 5 took its place. Bobby and I were back to back, fighting for our lives!

I cried out as I stumbled on my sprained ankle and Bobby turned to me instantly, freezing a wall of ice between us and the attacking mutants.

"Kit!" He looked at me worriedly as I leaned heavily on his chest.

Suddenly, the mutants backed away from the ice wall Bobby had formed, and everything was silent. Confusion and fear swept through me. Where had they gone?

"Find the others, we'll take care of these two." Magneto's voice floated through the thin wall of ice, "Take them, don't kill them."

Bobby's ice wall was shattered by Mimic's beam, revealing Magneto, Mimic, Chimera, Blob, and Multiple Man towering over us. We were instantly surrounded by Multiple Man's copies.

There was no way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Bobby's POV~<strong>

Kitty was trembling in my arms as I realized the situation we were in. Magneto looked down at us with pitiless eyes.

"Join us." He said abruptly, "Join us, in the next stage of evolution!"

"Never!" Kitty spat, "I will never be a murderer like you!"

I glared fiercely at our attackers, wrapping my arms tighter around Kitty. They would have to get through me first. Mimic's fingers reached up to his visor and a red beam shot towards us. Kitty pushed away from me, sprawling on the other side of the large hole where we'd been standing. Multiple Man (or was it one of his copies) pounced on me quick, delivering a few punches to my face.

Pain ripped through my mind as he punched me again. I reached up to punch him, but he simply disappeared. A copy! Through the blood that poured out of my nose, I could see Chimera stretching out a hand towards Kitty.

"No!" I lunged towards her, but another one of Multiple Man's copies delivered a swift kick to my stomach.

I doubled over in pain as I heard Kitty scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty's POV~<strong>

I smirked as I phased, letting Chimera's green flames roar through me, completely harmless. Her facial expression didn't change as she shot another green flame through my side. This one was different though. It went through me as I phased, but a terrible pain slid up my side.

I screamed.

I could hear Bobby struggling with Multiple Man as I tried to control the pain in my side. Chimera's smirking face swam in my vision and I dropped to my knees, clutching my side. The pain was mind-numbing, but I had no chance to think about it as Chimera's face suddenly appeared right in front of me.

"Bitch." She muttered, before bringing her knee forward to smash into my face.

Pain exploded in my nose and I fell backwards, trying to hold back a cry of pain. Blood dribbled down my face and I tasted it on my lips, mixing with the tears of pain that sprung up in my eyes. Bobby wasn't doing much better than me; blood streamed from his nose as he fought two of Multiple Man's copies. I struggled to get up, but Chimera swung a fist towards my jaw.

Painfully, I phased through it and she stumbled as her fist went through my head. Taking advantage of her surprise, I brought my right leg up, kicking her hard in the stomach. She fell back with a strangled cry, and I leaped towards Magneto, fury bubbling through my system. He looked unconcerned as he stretched a hand out, bringing a metal pipe to swing at me from my right. I phased through it easily, but Mimic caught me with a beam to the chest just as I unphased, making me fly backwards with the impact. The front of my suit was all but burnt.

Pain was everywhere, but I opened my eyes and struggled to sit up, winded from the impact. I wiped the blood from my face, gasping for air.

"Don't move." Magneto looked at me coldly, a hand stretched towards Bobby.

He had Bobby pinned against the wall with two metal pipes. His face was covered in blood. I watched horrified, as Multiple Man punched him hard in the stomach.

"Stop it!" I screamed as Bobby's eyes bulged with pain, "Stop hurting him!"

Bobby coughed up blood, gasping in pain. I fought to stand but Chimera was behind me in moments, a fistful of my hair in her hand. She yanked viciously and I cried out in pain. If she hadn't been holding me by my hair, I would have fallen. I hung limp from her grasp.

"Kitty!" Bobby's voice was strangled and desperate.

A man's feet stopped beside my head as Chimera relinquished her grip on my hair. She viciously kicked me in the head, bringing down a green flame with her fist. The impact of both her hits sent me into a dizzying haze of pain that exploded on the right side of my head. I could distantly hear Bobby yelling my name. The only sound I could make was the pitiful moan that pounded in my head.

The man reached out a hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Bobby's POV~<strong>

Pain blurred my vision as Mutiple Man punched me in the gut. I spit out a mouthful of blood.

"Stop it! Stop hurting him!" Kitty's voice was pained and hoarse.

I watched helplessly as Chimera kicked and punched Kitty in the head at the same time, horror washing through me as blood pooled on the floor.

"Kitty! _Kitty_!" I yelled her name as she stirred, moaning quietly in pain.

"Doctor." Magneto nodded his head towards the man that stood over Kitty.

His eyes were troubled as he reached out towards my best friend, laying a hand on her shoulder. Kitty's reaction was instantaneous as harsh screams ripped from her throat. He was hurting her! Her screams pierced my heart like daggers and I struggled blindly against the metal restraints, screaming at them to stop.

Kitty thrashed on the ground, screaming and screaming and screaming. Her face was twisted into a mask of pain, tears streaming down her beautiful cheeks, and I watched, helpless, her screams echoing in my ears. Tears trickled down my face and my desperate screams mingled with hers.

He was torturing her and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty's POV~<strong>

The moment his fingers touched me, pain exploded in every part of my body. It ripped at my insides, burning and searing. It was a terrible pain that clawed into the deepest depths of my being. A shrill sound pounded in my head and I realized that it was someone screaming. Another jolt of indescribable pain made me realize that the one screaming was me. I was in a world of pain.

I wanted someone to kill me now, to make the pain end. When will it stop?

* * *

><p><strong>Bobby's POV~<strong>

It seemed like years later, or maybe it was just mere seconds, when Kitty stopped screaming. Or maybe the she had stopped long ago and the echoes had just stopped. It didn't matter, the screams were still there, seared into my memory. I felt myself fall forward as the metal restraints were lifted. My cheek hit the cold wooden floor. Voices were speaking, but my mind wasn't functioning.

What's happening?

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty's POV~<strong>

It stopped.

Miraculously, the pain stopped. My own screams still echoed in my ears. I sobbed in relief, curling away from the hand which had inflicted the terrible pain. I was barely conscious. My eyes were open, but my vision was blurred with tears. I heard a thump which was muffled by the echoing screams in my ears. My vision cleared and I could see Bobby lying next to me, his eyes fluttering open.

He was gorgeous.

Half of his face was covered in blood and he wasn't moving. His soft blonde hair was littered with dust that glittered from an unknown source of light, but his piercing blue eyes were what captured my attention. An indescribably emotion swirled behind those crystal irises, anchoring me to this world.

Or maybe I was already dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Bobby's POV~<strong>

"Break his arm."

I knew that voice, but I couldn't remember who it was. Kitty's small face filled my vision and I could have stared at it for the rest of my life. Her eyes were wide open, tears trickling over her cheekbone. I loved her eyes; her gold-flecked, dark chocolate eyes. Her soft brown hair was matted down with blood, but she was so beautiful.

The pain that jarred up my left arm should've been mind-numbing. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered it. But it felt like a dull ache, all my attention captivated by the beautiful girl next to me. I think I screamed. I wasn't sure.

The next voice however, brought me back to life. Except I hadn't been dead in the first place.

"Stop."

The pain in my left arm crashed through the rest of my mind and I definitely screamed this time. It was horrible, like someone had taken a dozen knives and stabbed them a million times into the soft skin.

"Don't hurt them anymore."

I rolled over, losing sight of Kitty as I blinked, pain still fogging my mind. Shock slammed into me as I recognized Marie. What was she doing here?

"Rogue!" Magneto's face lit up like a happy child, "What a pleasure it is to see you!"

"Marie." My voice sounded distant, like I wasn't even the one talking.

How could she do this? Betray us like this? Our eyes met and hers were sad, yet cold. She'd made this choice a long time ago.

"If I go with you, will you leave them?" Rogue's voice was quiet but confident, strong.

What was she saying? How could she leave me? Leave us?

I saw Magneto take her gloved hand in his own, victory written all over his face.

"I see you've brought friends." He exclaimed delightfully.

Four more figures followed behind Rogue, students I didn't recognize.

"Come!" he turned, guiding Rogue away from us.

She never looked back. Not once.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty's POV~<strong>

It was silent. The voices that had been talking had gone away now. At some point, I'd lost sight of Bobby's face when he had screamed. His scream had pierced through my mind, but my body wouldn't move. I couldn't move; only screaming silently as Bobby screamed again.

Just when I thought everything was over, steps thundered through the wooden floors, making my body tremble.

"Kill them."

* * *

><p><strong>Bobby's POV~<strong>

I could see. I saw Magneto lead the 5 traitors out of the hole in the wall, handing them off to the black man who'd hurt Kitty.

"Kill them."

Magneto's voice was deadpanned and void of emotion. I didn't register what he had said until Mimic and Chimera faced the mansion, Chimera stretched out her hands.

"Let's blow this place to bits."

Surpise jerked through my body as I saw Pyro stagger up to the pair. The three stood next to eachother, and I think I saw Pyro smirk at me. I didn't understand what was happening. Chimera's hands were glowing green while Pyro's were glowing orange. Mimic's visor was glowing red.

I understood.

Instinctively, I rolled over, draping my body over Kitty's. Her head lolled so that she was looking directly up at me. We were so close, our lips barely an inch apart.

She wasn't breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty's POV~<strong>

I heard the explosion before I saw it.

I could feel a body pressing up against me and then found myself staring into Bobby's amazing blue eyes. His breath was hot on my face, our lips almost brushing.

I was teetering on that brink between life and death. But I still saw it. I felt the explosion wrap around us and I saw it. I saw his lips move, forming into words. I couldn't hear it, but I saw it. I closed my eyes as I felt his body icing over me, protecting me from the explosion. There was no pain because I saw it. I saw what he had said, because in my mind, I had said the exact same thing.

I love you.

* * *

><p><strong>CRYCRYCRY. HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHH. How'd you like that? Oh my god, this chapter was so much fun to write. I really hope you guys loved it as much as i did. :D<strong>

**I also hope it wasn't that confusing.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :3**


	20. Aftermath

**did you love it? DID YOU DID YOU? MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH, I know i'm evil for doing that. But don't worry, everything will turn out alright! **

**Please Review! as I need some ideas on what Magneto should do next!**

**:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20- <strong>**3****rd**** person POV**

In all her years as a doctor, Moira McTaggert had never seen anything more devastating.

All 16 beds in her hospital wing were filled with kids no older than 17; most of them, suffering from 2nd degree burns and minor lacerations and bruises. She'd been wrapping up her work when Magneto's mutants had invaded the X-mansion. Thankfully, she'd locked her office door when John Allderdyce had escaped, blasting through the elevator door.

The first six beds were occupied by children ranging from 8-10 years of age, mostly with small burns and bruises.

The 7th bed was already empty, the occupant, Warren, having left just a few minutes ago. It was nothing serious, just a dislocated wing.

The 8th bed was occupied by a young girl everyone called Siryn. Her vocal cords had been strained almost to the point of rupture. Moira watched fondly as the girl sipped at a cup of water, listening raptly to what her friend was saying.

On the 9th bed sat a young boy, his right arm in a blue sling. If she remembered correctly, his code name was Cypher. He'd gotten his right arm broken from, "a fat man falling on him". She chuckled quietly as he gazed, unabashed, at Siryn.

The 10th bed held a smiling young woman, 16 years of age. Moira was sure her name was Cherilee, seeing as how Colossus sat by her bed, as he had for the last 3 days, clutching her hand tightly. She'd received a nasty gash in her back, protecting Jimmy.

Which led her to the 11th bed, where Jimmy sat propped up on some pillows, his head wrapped with a layer of gauze, reading a book. He'd only been admitted when Cherilee had insisted he'd smacked his head against the ground, having been knocked down by an attacking mutant. Thankfully, he hadn't had a concussion, just some mild bruising.

In the 12th bed sat a giggling young woman with short, jet-black hair. Jubilee had only been admitted for 2nd degree burns on her leg when she'd rescued a younger student from one of the many fires that had dotted the campus.

In the 13th bed, Danielle sat giggling along with Jubilee, apparently having forgotten her broken right arm. She'd broken her arm when fighting off a lightning-fast mutant with long, silky, black hair.

The 14th bed was now empty, seeing as how Alex Summers had just stomped across the room to a nurse, probably demanding something to eat. According to Storm, he'd received some nasty claw marks down his arm. He'd be ok with just a little more sleep.

Moira forced herself to look at the occupants of the 15th and 16th bed. These two, were by far, in the worst condition. Kitty Pryde lay unconscious in the 15th bed, the beeping of the heart monitor was the only indication that she was still alive. When they'd brought her in, Moira had been informed that these two had been caught in the worst of the explosion and overall battle. Moira found herself walking towards the bed, flinching at the scars on the girl's arms. The skin on her arms had been mostly burned off, revealing the pink, fleshy muscle underneath. Moira had needed 3 healing mutants to reduce the scars to just faint, jagged lines that spiraled around her arms. Her right ankle and nose had been broken and deep muscle bruises dotted her stomach and back. Thick layers of gauze were wrapped around Shadowcat's head, the red paint of blood already soaking them through. Something had crushed her skull badly and there was no way of knowing how much brain damage had been inflicted without damaging the brain permanently. An IV was attached to her arm, systematically pumping donated blood into her system. The puncture in her head had resulted in an extreme loss of blood. If they'd brought her in any later, she would've died. She was lucky to be alive.

Moira turned with extreme reluctance to the next bed, where Bobby Drake lay, also unconscious. When they'd carried him in, his face had been covered in blood and his nose had also been broken. He'd received the worst injuries by far. Whereas Kitty would get off with just faint scars, Bobby's entire back was covered in thick, mangled scars from 5th degree burns. The healer mutants had worked so hard just to repair the skin where the bone of his spine had been exposed. Moira had watched, horrified, as they wrapped his entire upper body in layer after layer of gauze wrap, the blood already seeping through before they were even done. Apparently, he'd shielded Kitty's body with his own, receiving the worst of the explosion. Someone had deliberately taken his left arm and snapped it at the elbow, which was hanging in a cast-sling. Deep bruises covered his stomach, where he'd been punched repeatedly and ruptured a lung. An oxygen mask covered his face, doing his breathing for him. This boy should not be alive.

Moira swallowed the repulsive bile that rose to her throat. How could anybody do this? They were only teenagers for god's sake! She remembered vividly, the moment when Charles had been shot in the spine and Erik had blamed it on her; the feeling of being choked by her own necklace, clawing and gasping for air. Magneto was ruthless and cunning and she felt the deepest hatred towards him; for what he had done to these children, for what he had done to Charles, for what he had done to innocent humans.

The beeping on Kitty's heart monitor snapped her out of her thoughts as it sped up, indicating high blood pressure. She hurried to her bedside, along with several other nurses, tearing the IV out of the girl's system.

Kitty's eyes snapped open, half delirious.

"Bobby!" She gasped for air and one of the nurses attempted to cover her mouth with an oxygen mask, but she swatted it away feebly, "Bo-"

A series of coughs hacked at her weak body and Moira muttered soothing words.

"Kitty? Shh! You're ok!" Moira took the girl's hand in her own, feeling it shake and tremble, "You're in the hospital-"

"Don't leave me!" she screamed, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Kitty stared straight ahead, apparently talking to someone they couldn't see. She wrenched her hand out of Moira's grasp, clutching at the air weakly.

"Please!" the young woman dropped her arms, suddenly going limp.

Falling back against the bed, Kitty became unconscious again. Tears squeezed out from under her closed eyelids, carving a path down her face. Her body shook with shuddering breaths as she slipped back into a calm, unconscious state.

The entire hospital wing was silent as everyone stared wide-eyed at Kitty's delirious outburst. Moira left her bedside, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. This was girl was suffering and she shouldn't be.

Moira discreetly wiped the tears away, stepping into the new elevator that had been built, since Pyro destroyed the last one. As she stepped into the hallway, her spirits dipped even lower. Practically all the walls had been burned down, so technically it wasn't even a hallway; just a blank strip of burnt wood floor. She stepped through what used to be a spare lounge and onto the front lawn.

The huge iron gates that granted access to Xavier's School for the Gifted had been torn down and were now mangled pieces of iron. She walked for a few minutes towards the satellite dish before turning back towards the mansion.

The scene was devastating. Half the mansion had been destroyed in the last explosion, destroying the professor's office, the 3 kitchens, a dozen or so lounges, bathrooms, supply closets, and such, and most of the dorm rooms. The remaining dorm rooms were packed to 4 kids a room, something nobody was looking forward too.

Storm and Logan stood near the destroyed end of the X-mansion, the X-jet just visible over the tips of the trees that lined the back of the mansion. They were overseeing the reconstruction on that end, while Charles was holding an assembly on the otherside of the mansion, the still standing side. 30 or so kids sat on the lawn, listening and staring in awe at their supposed-to-be-dead principal.

The return of Charles Xavier had been a brief and joyous occasion, nobody really completely believing it. Moira had been utterly shocked when her comatose patient had opened his eyes that morning. It was even more shocking that Charles Xavier was speaking through those lips and _standing. _Storm and Logan had been absolutely overjoyed and Storm had eagerly handed over her position as headmistress.

Moira had kept his rebirth a secret for almost three months now and was relieved at finally getting it off her chest. Watching these children mope because of the death of their beloved professor had been heart-breaking, but in the end, it was worth it.

Truth be told, Charles never had the intention of returning to the X-men and the X-mansion, preferring to start his life over anew, for instance; he'd asked Moira to marry him. Of course, she had said yes! They'd fallen in love the moment they met to bring together the X-Men: First Class. She had missed him so much over the years of her CIA retirement, coming to terms with the fact that Charles had erased those dangerous and early memories.

But the disastrous attack on the X-mansion by Magneto, whom Charles had long since suspected of regaining his powers, had drawn the now-young professor out of hiding. Now he was back at the head of the X-men, whom were up and running again due to Magneto's recent was evident that Magneto was planning another large-scale attack on the human community, but due to the calamitous attack; the X-men were nowhere near ready.

Moira scanned the faces of the young crowd gathered before Charles as he spoke to them about his disappearance. In every single face, fear, pain, and exhaustion were evident and plain. The loss of some of their classmates had brought the mutant students' morale to an all-time low. The betrayal of Rogue and 4 other students added on the fact that the cure wasn't permanent was also a huge blow. Moira caught Charles eye as he read her thoughts and smiled in understanding.

These children were all suffering because of a war that they were too young to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>YAYYYYY! CHARLES IS BACK AND STANDING!<strong>

**I can't be any happier than I am now :D**

**Thanks for reading and once again, please review! :))))))))))))))))))**


	21. Charles Xavier

**So i guess that was enlightening. I'm sorry I couldn't make Charles' return more of a big deal, it was supposed to be a really big thing but then I just decided that he would just slip back into life!**

**I hope you liked it and Please Review! :)**

_(to give credit to the actual passage, it was said by Chief Dan George or something or other)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21-<strong>** Kitty's POV**

I read this book once. I forgot what it was about. I do remember a single passage that my mother had me memorize.

_Love is something you and I must have. __We must have it because__our spirit feeds upon it. __We must have it because without it we__become weak and faint. __Without love our self-esteem weakens.__Without it our courage fails. __Without love we can no longer look__confidently at the world. __We turn inward and begin to feed upon__our own personalities, and little by little we destroy ourselves.__With it we are creative. __With it we march tirelessly. __With it, and__with it alone, we are able to sacrifice for others._

Only now did I grasp the full meaning of the passage. I loved Bobby Drake and that was that.

I was awake; I could hear the soft shuffle of shoes against the tile floor and the beeping of a heart monitor next to me. It smelled strongly of bleach and I could feel some material wrapped around my head. I tried to shift my body weight, but I was instantly hit with soreness and pain in every single atom of my body. Everything hurt. I could hear myself gasp out loud at the enormity of the pain. I opened my eyes slowing and the first thing I saw was white.

Everything was white.

The walls were white, the floors were white, the sheets were white, heck, the clothes were white! Familiar healer mutants milled around in what I assumed to be the hospital wing. Instincts told me to look right first and I did. Most of the beds were empty, save for two. Cypher and Jubilee were talking quietly, both with one arm in a cast. Worry flickered through me but quickly dissipated when I heard them laughing. They looked genuinely happy.

"Hello, Kitty." A familiar voice drew my attention away from them.

I blinked, watching the Professor watch me. I was unnaturally calm as he smiled at me, and I realized just how much I had missed him.

"Hello, Professor." I said, my voice raspy and quiet.

Just the movement of my jaw reminded me of how sore the rest of my body was. I reached towards my head, feeling the weight of the wrap around my hair. I thought back to the mutant ethics lesson we'd learned about the comatose patient Dr. McTaggert had been attending to. The man sitting at the foot of my hospital bed was and was not Charles Xavier. For one, he was much younger, probably somewhere in his early thirties. He was muscular and tall, wearing a blue suit and white tie. Unruly brown hair covered his head and bushy eyebrows shadowed his eyes. The eyes were what made him Charles Xavier. The intellect and life behind those hazel brown eyes was stunning and familiar.

"How are you feeling?" he asked kindly.

"Sore." I admitted, "What happened?"

The images of the battle were blurry and I was confused. The Professor's eyes were sad and his mouth was turned down in a frown.

"Magneto." Was all he said.

And that was all I needed to understand. Images came rushing back and I remembered the terrible pain, the tears, and the blood. But where was Bobby? Professor Xavier seemed to understand because his eyes drifted to my right, a heavy hearted expression on his face. I was afraid of what I would see, but I turned my head anyway to look.

Bobby lay in the hospital bed, an oxygen mask over his face and an IV dripping into his right arm. His left arm was swathed in a cast, resting on his gauze-wrapped stomach. In fact, his entire chest was wrapped in gauze and I could see blood bleeding out from his back. My heart pounded in my ears and everything seemed to drop away. Horror and pain came rushing into my head and I couldn't hear or feel anything. I could only see. Someone turned my head away, shoving some plastic thing over my mouth. It was only then that I realized I hadn't been breathing. The world was silent and I stared uncomprehendingly as lips on several faces moved. They were talking but I couldn't hear; I wouldn't listen. Cold air rushed into my lungs and I suddenly found the strength to fight against the arms that pinned me down. I flailed about, the overwhelming urge to see him. I needed to see Bobby! I needed to see his face!

Professor Xavier's voice filled my head, _Don't fight it,Kitty._

I struggled anyways, clawing at the oxygen mask over my face. I needed to see him! I had to tell him! Tell him that I love him!

_Bobby will be alright._

The Professor's voice was soothing and I could feel my eyelids getting heavy. They'd shot me with a sedative. I fought against the sleep that tugged at my eyelids. Promise me! Promise me he'll be ok! I thought hazily.

_I promise you that Bobby will be here when you wake up._

Relief threaded through my limbs as I finally succumbed to the effects of the sedative. Just as I was drifting off, Professor Xavier's voice sounded in my mind again.

_Sleep well, Katherine._

* * *

><p><strong>So, cool huh? Yeah. I'll get to the Bobby+Kitty. I like to drag things out. Don't beat yourself up, just enjoy, because it will be worth it in the end!<strong>

**Please Review and Thanks for reading! **

**:D**


	22. Alex Summers

**I know these past chapters have been really boring but I'm trying to cover all the things I missed and give you guys like an overall review :DDD**

**I hope you guys have fun reading this :D Don't worry, the next chapter will be so much better (that is if you like me being evil)**

**Please Review! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22- <strong>**Kitty's POV**

It's been seven days.

Seven days since I woke up and Bobby didn't. Seven days since the attack on our X-mansion. Seven days since the day I almost died.

I sat in a stiff, wooden chair, so close to Bobby's hospital bed that my knees are pressed up against the hard metal frame. The slow beeping of the heart monitor and the slight rise and fall of his chest are the only things that are keeping me from going crazy. As I gripped his motionless hand tighter, the scars on my arms catch my attention. I stared at them numbly, tracing the pattern as it swirls all across my arms. It's almost like a painting that someone delicately carved into my skin. A terribly beautiful reminder of that night.

I could hear someone approach me from behind and I could see wisps of blonde hair in my peripheral vision. I ignored them, keeping my eyes trained on Bobby's closed eyelids, willing them to open.

"Kit?"

I flinched at the female voice that broke the silence in this dreary hospital wing. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't look up to see who it was. The only thing I care about is Bobby.

"Kit, you need to eat."

I shrugged the hand of my shoulder, her words bringing back the dull ache of hunger pangs in my stomach. I ignored those too, swallowing saliva to ease the dryness in my throat.

"You need some sleep, you've haven't eaten or slept in three days!"

I'm getting irritated. I wanted this person to go away so I could concentrate on Bobby. I didn't need anything. I just needed to be here, with him. I could hear an almost inaudible sigh followed by the clicks of heels down the hall. She's going away. I licked my dry lips, coaxing a raspy voice out of my dry throat.

"Open your eyes." I whispered, "Open your eyes for me."

I'm so desperate. I wanted him to wake up so I could tell him how I felt; these feelings that aren't of a best friend. I love him and I want to tell him.

"Bobby…" I could feel the tears trickling down my face but I made no move to wipe them away.

The tiny, salty droplets slid over my lips and fell on my shirt. The sobs bubbled up my throat, but I kept my lips shut tight. I won't let anyone hear me cry.

"Please, Bobby." My voice broke, "I love you."

Please. You need to hear me say, I love you.

I love you.

I love you.

I need you.

A long time later, a hand settled on my shoulder, pulling my hands away from Bobby's. A strong hand wrapped around the back of my head and another around my shoulders. I pressed my face into a sturdy, warm chest and finally unsealed my lips, sobs spilling out. Those arms held me quietly, stroking my hair and holding me close, until the sobs subsided and the last of my tears trickled into his shirt. I wondered who it was, this person who made me feel safe. I looked up into the face of a young man, his spiky blonde hair bleached from too much sunlight. His sea-green eyes are kind and his smile is familiar.

"Alex." I surprised myself with the name that tumbles from my lips.

He smiled wider, wiping a stray tear from my cheek, "Hey, Ari."

I can't believe I forgot. I'd forgotten how the Pryde family used to be close with the Summers family. Alex and I used to play together when we were little; the best of friends and neighbors. Ari was the nickname Alex had made up when he'd discovered my mutant powers. The fact that he could stick his hand through me meant I was "airy" and he always did tease me for being an "airhead". I'd only lived in Hawaii for 2 years, but we'd been almost like brother and sister. I hadn't played with Scott much, who hung out with kids older than us. I remembered the day when the Summers family didn't come back from their vacation and my mother told me they had died in a plane crash. Of course, when I'd met Scott at this school, he'd told me about how he and Alex had survived, been put into foster care, and raised separately. I'd never expected to see him again.

For the first time in seven days, I smiled.

"You want him to wake up and see you like _this_?" Alex gave me a disapproving look.

I probably looked like shit, with all this crying and soreness and pain and guilt and love. God, had I always smelled this bad? I wrinkled my nose.

My voice was rusty from disuse, "Do I really look that bad?"

Alex grinned, "Of course."

"Then I guess I should clean up." My glance flickered back to Bobby, who still lay unconscious.

"And eat." Alex took my hand, then added, "And sleep."

The moment he said it, I felt exhaustion crash through my body. I was tired, starving, and incredibly sore. With extreme reluctance, I let Alex lead me away from the love of my life. I wobbled on the crutches that leaned by the bed, following him at a slow pace.

Cherilee stood in the hallway, looking completely surprised when we walked out the door.

"Thank god!" She sighed in immense relief, "I never thought you'd get her to leave."

I felt guilty as I noticed the dark bags under my friend's eyes. Her hair wasn't brushed and she looked like she could use a bit of sleep too. I realized with another pang of guilt that by suffering alone, I'd also hurt my other friends. I offered her a tired smile, which she returned with a forgiving one.

"Come on, Ari." Alex said softly, motioning me towards a new-looking elevator.

So it was true then that Pyro had escaped. Damn that bastard. I smiled again at the use of my oldest nickname. I wondered if I had given him a nickname too.

Everyone stared at us as we trudged through the halls, but I was too busy staring at the destruction of the X-mansion to care. Most of the walls had been torn away and people were already beginning destruction. I remembered that I wanted to see Professor X. But not right now; not when I looked like a pile of shit.

Alex waited patiently outside while I took my time with the shower. The warm water was amazing in loosening up the sore spots, stinging a bit over the numerous cuts and bruises I'd acquired. My right ankle was swathed in a cast which had to be covered up in plastic while I showered. It was awkward walking around in it and I had to remember not to phase out of it. It was wonderful to feel clean again! I struggled to put on a pair of denim shorts and then quickly pulled a gym shirt over my head. I pulled a brush through my wet hair, finally pulling it up into a tight bun.

We walked in silence to the garden, where a food station had been set up since all the kitchens had been destroyed. When we stopped by the graves, Alex stopped briefly, glancing at his older brother's grave. The pain of losing them was only a dull ache and I noticed with brief surprise that Professor Xavier's grave marker was gone. Now it was just Jean and Scott, the two lovers side by side in peace.

"Alex?" I didn't want to interrupt but my I was starving enough to eat my own face.

He blinked, "Right. Let's get you some food."

I ended up eating 4 hamburgers, much to Alex's amusement and 3 plates of salad and potatoes. It was delicious and filling, washing it down with 4 cans of soda. Alex watched me the whole time, barely eating anything and just pushing his food around his plate.

"How are you?" I attempted the engage him in conversation and stifle a burp at the same time.

"Ok, I guess." He sighed, "I'm so sorry about what happened."

I gave him a don't-you-dare look, "It's not your fault."

He shifted in his seat, "If Storm and the others hadn't come to get me, maybe Bobby would be ok."

I winced at the mention of Bobby, visions of the battle flickering through my mind. I swallowed the worry that rose to my throat, fighting the urge to sprint back down to the hospital wing.

"Don't be silly." I reasoned, "If they hadn't gone to get you, who knows what would have happened to you?"

"Bobby will be alright." I blurted out, trying to convince myself more than him, "He just…he just needs his rest."

He's been resting for a week! Why couldn't he just open his eyes? Why did this have to happen?

"You really care for him don't you?" Alex gave me a small, knowing smile.

I blushed furiously, avoiding his gaze, "I-yeah, I do."

This was the first time I had admitted it out loud. My heart was pounding and I didn't know where else to look besides my lap. The blush stained my cheeks with heat and I wanted so badly to just scream it out to the world, to claim him for myself.

"That's good." He said, nonchalantly.

"Half-Pint!" a familiar, deep voice saved me from having to say anything.

Logan walked up to our table with swift, jerky movements. He clapped me on the back, hard. I winced and Alex raised his eybrow.

"You ok, kid?" Logan sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yes, thank you." I said, rubbing my back grumpily.

"Look," Logan scratched the back of his head, awkwardly, "I'm sorry about what happened. Ororo is too, we never thought…"

I waved his apology away, "It's ok, Logan. Really, thank you."

It was never their fault for what happened. We just weren't prepared. Logan seemed at a loss for words, something I never thought possible. I'd heard about Rogue going over to Magneto's side and I was sure Logan was taking it hard. Poor Logan. Jean's death and Rogue's betrayal, it wasn't fair to dump those on him at once. I took his hand, squeezing it gently. Sometimes, Wolverine just needed some comfort, even if he acted all tough and unemotional. He looked like he wanted to say more, but instead just slapped me on the back again.

"Good job, kid." He said gruffly, then went over to Professor X who sat conversing with Storm.

Alex looked highly amused, "Is he always so…"

"Yeah." I laughed, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. This was a bit boring. I hope it was ok. I'm thinking next chapter i'll be so evil you'll want to reach through the screen and choke me to death. LOL.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review! :D**


	23. Open Heart

**Yeah, I hope you don't hate for doing this :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22- <strong>**Kitty's POV**

I wasn't prepared. I guess I never was, because when he opened his eyes, I never expected him to say it.

"Where's Marie?"

_Crack. _My heart split in two. I didn't know what to think. I just opened and closed my mouth like a dumb fish, staring wide-eyed. It hurt, hearing Marie, not my name, come out of his mouth first. Had I imagined the whole thing? I was delirious and almost dead; maybe I had imagined him say those three words. Maybe he meant it like a friendly, "I love you."

In that one moment, I never wanted to punch someone in the face as hard as I wanted to punch Bobby; not even John.

He was sitting straight up in his bed, broken arm dangling by his side, and the first person he asked about was his ex-girlfriend. He watched me curiously as I struggled for words. Instead, I turned around, bracing myself on the chair.

"He's awake!" I yelled, knowing there were people out in the corridor.

I could barely keep the heartbreak from creeping into my voice as nurses and various friends came rushing into the hospital wing. I surrendered Bobby to them, taking my crutches to get the hell out of there.

A strong hand braced my arm as I tripped out the door. Alex looked at worriedly.

"What are you doing?" he propped me back up on my crutches, "Your lover's _that_ way."

I punched him in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, I know. The next chapter is in Bobby's POV, don't worry, you'll understand why.<strong>

**You don't really have anything to review but you can if you want :D**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**


	24. Amnesia

**Chapter 24****- Bobby's POV**

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Kitty Pryde.

The first thing I thought was how beautiful she looked.

The first thing I said was, of course, where my girlfriend was.

"Where's Marie?"

I will never forget the look on Kitty's face when those words left my lips. She went deathly pale and a look of devastating hurt flickered through her eyes. I was confused and felt guilty for the look in her eyes. What did it mean? She opened her mouth and then closed it. She did this several times. I stared, idly thinking about how, in the sunlight, a few strands of her hair shimmered like gold.

I was startled when she whipped around in her chair and yelled, "He's awake!"

A new pain twisted strangely close to my heart when she abandoned her seat for the numerous nurses that ran to my bedside. I knew I was in some kind of hospital, seeing as everything was white. Concern filled me as I noticed the scars on Kitty's arms and then confusion and worry as she stood up on crutches.

And then the memories came rushing back in flashes. Siryn's warning. The students screaming. Pete's voice booming in the hallways. The explosions. The pain.

"Bobby?"

I was jerked back to the present by a nostalgically familiar voice. A man stood next to my bed where Kitty had been, messy, brown hair curling behind his ears. I didn't recognize him. The voice, however, I recognized with a jolt.

"Professor?" I asked in a sort of wonder.

The man with brown hair smiled at my recognition. But how? But then I remembered the Mutant Ethics lesson that Kitty was always talking about; the one with the comatose patient. If I remembered correctly, the man standing before had been that comatose patient. I shouldn't have been surprised, knowing everything Professor X was capable of.

"You're alive!" I said, dumbstruck.

"Yes." The Professor's face was grave, "How are you feeling?"

Now that he mentioned it, I was really really sore. Pain radiated up my arms where the nurses were lifting them, but the most pain came from my back. I couldn't move without a new wave of pain emanating from my back. What the hell had happened to me?

Hearing my thoughts, the Professor answered, "You were caught in the worst of an explosion, do you remember?"

I shook my head. What was he talking about? The last thing I remembered was Chimera capturing Jimmy.

_Chimera and Glob, the jelly-man, thrust Jimmy out towards Magneto. Chimera looked disgusted and I immediately wanted to punch her in the face. Jimmy looked scared and pained; I knew Kitty was despairing._

"_Kill him."_

_The moment those words left Magneto's lips, Kitty rushed forward, ducking my restraining arm. Several mutants moved at the same time and Magneto thrust a hand towards her, as if to use his powers. But before anyone realized that their mutant powers weren't working, Kitty had already reached Chimera, punching the girl in the face and delivering a swift kick to the jelly-man, ripping Jimmy from their grasp. My heart jumped to my throat as I watched her barely dodge Multiple Man's copy, tugging Jimmy behind her. She made it back safely, stumbling into my arms. _

"_Take him now and get him out of here!" Kitty yelled over the onslaught of mutants at Cherilee._

_Cherilee nodded, fearfully, taking the poor boy's hand and slipping through the escape hatch. As soon as Jimmy was out of range, I found myself spraying ice towards the rushing mutants, glimpsing Magneto watching calmly over the din. _

_He was smiling, as if he enjoyed it._

Then nothing. I couldn't remember anything after that. The Professor shifted just a bit and I caught a glimpse of Kitty struggling by the door. A tall young man with blonde hair bleached from the sunlight was gripping her upper arms. A streak of jealousy ripped through my chest and I gasped at the heat of this emotion. Why was I jealous? Just as I was about to yell something at him, Kitty punched him in the face.

From this distance I couldn't tell what she was yelling at him, but I could see the tears that streamed down her cheeks. This didn't help my emotional balance. How dare he make her cry?

"Mr. Drake?" The Professor commanded my attention again, "What _do_ you remember?"

"I…" I glanced down at the cast on my left arm; where the heck had that come from, "Jimmy. Chimera had Jimmy and…I think, Kitty rescued him. We were outnumbered. Cherilee took Jimmy away and Kitty and I…Magneto was there! He was there, Professor, and he-"

The Professor cut me off with a curt nod, "Yes, it seems he orchestrated the absence of Storm and Logan to attack the X-mansion at its most vulnerable moment."

"What happened to me?" I wondered out loud, wincing at the pain in my back.

Professor Xavier looked at me with sad, hazel eyes, "You and Kitty received severe injuries in the battle, not to mention you saved her life when you took the brunt of that explosion."

"Explosion?" I didn't remember that; I saved Kitty's life?

"Yes." The corners of his eyes tightened, "He left you and Kitty to die when he blew up half the mansion."

"What about Marie?" I insisted, "Where is she?"

But the Professor just shook his head and turned away. Why wouldn't he tell me? Was she dead? Oh god, if she was dead…

* * *

><p><strong>So don't hate me ok?<strong>

**Please Review! :3**


	25. Broken Heart

**I know you guys are dying to see them together. Don't worry, The chapter after next will have some exciting platonic events. HAHHAHHAHAH. **

**Please enjoy for now :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25- <strong>**Kitty's POV**

He didn't remember. He didn't remember saying those words, so thus, it never happened.

I was back to being the caring best friend I'd always been. That's all I ever will be I suppose. I forced a smile on my face as Bobby put his spoon down, gazing at me worriedly. At least he was eating. I hadn't eaten anything since I cried my eyes out this morning, when Bobby had come out of his coma. I had apologized to Alex for punching him, explaining how the punch had been meant for Bobby. I'd just managed to convince Cherilee not to storm into the hospital wing and strangle the boy to death. It wouldn't help my current situation anyway. Bobby started sipping at his broth again, his lunch tray balanced carefully on his knees.

Talking to him had been awkward at first, trying to convey my thanks for saving my life, something he didn't even remember. I could tell it troubled him that he couldn't remember the last moments of the battle. I was glad in a sense; it meant he didn't have to relive the pain. Rogue's betrayal had hit him harder than it had with Logan, considering Bobby didn't even remember breaking up with her.

I'd sat down with each of our "baby" X-men, trying to be a counselor of sorts. I took every single one of their injuries personally, wishing I could've prevented them, wishing I could've protected them like a real X-men. Cypher waved his broken arm around everywhere, abusing the attention the girls cooed over him. Siryn was still chattering even though Dr. McTaggert (actually, Xavier now) had specifically told her not to. Jubilee was cheerful and upbeat as always and Jimmy constantly reassured me that nothing was my fault. Huh. I was glad Cherilee and Pete had gotten together, finally, but it only reminded me of the unrequited feelings I'd been harboring for the past 3 months and a half. At this point, I came back to the present, watching Bobby struggle to spoon up the last bit of his broth. He was trying to steady the bowl with his broken, left arm and spoon up the little pool at the bottom with his weak, right hand.

"Here, let me." I said quietly, taking the spoon from his weak grasp.

He relinquished his almost-hold on the bowl and I lifted it with my left hand, spooning up the last bit of broth with the spoon in my right. I held up the spoon to his mouth, realizing that my hand was shaking. It was an intimate moment that reminded me of my broken heart. Bobby craned his neck a bit, and then pulled back.

"Your hand is shaking." He commented, staring at me with his pale, blue eyes.

"Oh."

I couldn't fight the blush that spread across my cheeks when he wrapped the fingers of his right hand around my wrist, steadying my stupid, shaking hand. His fingers were arm and his grip was gentle. It didn't help that my heart was pounding erratically loud. I willed my hand to move so he could drink the soup, but he had completely abandoned all thought of the spoon in front of his face.

Instead, his eyes were fixed on my arm. He was horrified by the scars. I blushed again, attempting to retract my arm lightly. He kept his grip on my wrist however, tracing the fingers of his left arm over the intricate scars. He looked wistful, almost pained. He traced the scars slowly, with a feathery light touch, leaving a trail of tingles behind. Was he trying to make my heart explode?

"Kitty, I…" His voice was husky and full of regret.

"Your soup is getting cold." I said abruptly, pulling both of us out of our dazes.

I wanted him to stop before things got out of control. This feeling, I wanted to go away because Bobby obviously didn't want them. It was hurting my heart. He seemed to realize what he was doing and dropped his grip, taking the spoon from my hand.

After he put the spoon down, I stood up, taking the tray. I had to get out of here.

"I guess I'll put this away. I need to talk to Dr. McT-er, Dr. Xavier now." I avoided his gaze, turning around to get my crutches.

"Kitty?" Bobby's voice stopped me, soft and caring, "Thanks for being here."

With all the strength I had left, I forced a wide smile on my face.

"That's what best friends are for, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, sometimes i think i should just get this over with. <strong>

**Sorry...**

**Please Review! :D**


	26. Overlapping Thoughts

**Chapter 25**** (Bobby's POV) **_(Kitty's POV)_

_One month has passed since the attack on the X-mansion. Bobby's released from the hospital._

**One month has passed since Magneto's attack. I'm struggling to remember. Dr. Xavier released me from the hospital.**

_Another month passed. Bobby's avoiding me and I've been taking out my frustrations of Alex. My heart hurts._

**Another month has passed. I know it's not fair to avoid Kitty while she's done so much for me, but I'm confused with these feelings. I can't think straight when I'm around her.**

_The third month has passed. New dorms have been rebuilt and I'm rooming with Cherilee. Nobody's heard from Rogue and Magneto seems to have disappeared. Training is brutal. My ankle cast is off. I wish Bobby would look at me._

**The third month passed in a blur. Magneto's gone under the radar. Training is killing my back. My arm is now in an air cast. I can no longer ignore these feelings, I want to kiss her so badly.**

_The fourth month passed uneventfully. Most of the mansion has been restored, with the addition of a pool. The scars have faded into faint, pink, swirls. Dr. Xavier says my head is fragile, but nothing's wrong with my brain. Bobby talks to me now, but it's like he doesn't want to touch me. I don't understand._

**The fourth month is torture. My arm is free of that damned cast. I've slowly gotten back on speaking terms with Kitty, but I can't control the raging beat of my heart or the desires that jump up my throat when I see her. Does she feel the same way? Why can't I remember anything?**

_Today is June 3__rd__. It's my 17__th__ birthday and there's only one thing I want._

**Today is June 3****rd****, Kitty's birthday. I'm a wreck and I don't know what to get her. What should I do?**


	27. Wishful Thinking

**OH! A birthday! YAYYYYYYYY! Btw, i made up the date since I couldn't find it anywhere. I hope you guys like this. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27- <strong>**Kitty's POV**

I told them not to make a big fuss. It's only my birthday, it's not like I'm getting married or anything. I winced at the pain in my heart. When will I ever stop loving him?

The letter my parents sent was lying open on my desk. Their letter was brief but heartwarming. They sent me a Vespa, something I've been wanting since I was nine. It's a GTS 300 in midnight blue and came with a white/vintage leather GTS helmet. I don't have the courage to break it in just yet. Outside on the front lawn, students are crowded around it, gasping in delight. Cherilee's been begging me for a ride, but I want to be the first one on it. The keys were laying on the desk next to the letter, tempting me to no end.

Huge plastic tables are lined up side by side on the front lawn, where Professor Xavier had organized a barbecue and balloons and streamers hung from nearly every tree. Everyone was having fun, celebrating _my_ birthday. It was a bit flattering really.

Cherilee had forced me into this really short black and cream dress that barely reached my knees. I'd squirmed uncomfortably but she'd been adamant about it saying, "It's your birthday! Be sexy, Kit!" I didn't want to be sexy, I wanted to be me. But I'd pulled on the Misses Front chiffon sundress, allowing Cherilee to fuss over my hair and makeup. Sometimes, being a girl was impossible.

But when I looked into the mirror, I had to admit that Cherilee had outdone herself. She'd lightly curled my hair so that it fell in large ringlets down my back and framed my face. Blush, mascara, eye shadow, and all that stuff had attacked my face by Cherilee's hand and I longed to rub the itch in my eye, but I knew Cherilee would kill me if I messed up the makeup she had so 'carefully' done.

"Kit-Kat! Are you going to come celebrate or what?" Cherilee screeched from outside my door.

I sighed, stepping lightly over the huge mound of clothes Cherilee always had at the foot of her bed and phased through the door. She gasped a little when she saw me.

"Oh, Kit. You're so beautiful!" She squealed, carefully hugging me around my curls, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks." I laughed, "Don't you think this is a bit much?"

"Not at all!" Cherilee tugged me down the hall, nearly pushing me down the stairs, "Let's go! Everyone's waiting!"

When we got outside, everyone was indeed waiting for me. Hands slapped me on the back and arms encircled my shoulders and students swarmed around us, yelling and screaming 'Happy Birthday'. I was immediately pulled into the frenzied chattering of my classmates and friends. Logan ruffled my hair, earning a glare from Cherilee and Storm hugged me tightly. The Professor shook my hand and Dr. Xavier gave me a warm smile. Pete almost crushed my ribs in a hug and Jimmy clung to me tightly, all the while telling me how I looked 'like a princess'. Kurt pounced on me the moment he saw me, a huge grin on his face. Warren had to peel him off me, wishing me a Happy Birthday at the same time. Everyone was so happy and that made me happier.

Alex approached me after everyone drifted away, caught up in the birthday cheer. I hugged him shyly, a smile still lingering on my lips.

"Happy Birthday, Ari." He grinned, holding out a small, wrapped package.

I was so surprised. I hadn't really expected any gifts.

"You didn't have to get me anything!" I exclaimed, taking the package from his grasp, "Thank you, though."

Inside the wrapping lay a glittering bracelet. The chain was cold to the touch and shimmery. A small, metal swallow dangled from the chain, crystals lining its wings.

"It's beautiful." I sighed, giving him another hug, "Thank you so much."

"It's just something that caught my eye and reminded me of you." He chuckled, clasping it around my wrist, "You look beautiful today."

I blushed, "Thanks."

"I've never actually seen you in a dress." He mused, eyes wandering.

I blushed again, crossing my arms over my chest, "I know. Cherilee forced me to wear it."

"You should wear those more often," Alex grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I hit him on the arm playfully and we both laughed. I gave him another hug and then left him talking with Cherilee. I wandered away from the party and the joyful chatter, the wind combing through my hair refreshingly. The dress floated around my knees, and I found myself standing in the back garden. Jean and Scott's graves stood tall in the sunlight and I was hit with a sudden pang of melancholy.

I guess with everything that had been going on, everyone needed the easygoing party. The stress and pain of the mutant war had been wearing down on everyone lately. We all needed a bit of joy and lighthearted cheer.

There was only one person that I hadn't seen this morning and he was the one I wanted to see the most. I wondered what Bobby would think of me in a dress. My heart fluttered feebly as I thought of him. These feelings were painful to suppress and I wanted to tell him. I wanted him to remember that he loved me, so I could tell him I loved him too.

* * *

><p><strong>Bobby's POV comes next and exciting things are gonna happen! <strong>

**I lied when i said this chapter would be the platonic one; don't worry, its the next few. :D**

**Please Review! XD**


	28. Beautiful

**Chapter 28- ****Bobby's POV**

She was so beautiful.

Standing in front of the graves, sunlight flickering through the gentle curls of her hair, Katherine Pryde was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The dress fit her nicely, curving over her chest with flowery lace. The scars on her arms seemed to weave over her skin like ribbons and dance in the sunlight. I watched mesmerized with the melancholy smile that played on her docile lips as she gazed fondly at the two slabs of stone.

This was my first time seeing her in a dress and I couldn't help myself from staring. The dress ended just above her knees, showing the smooth skin of her calves. She was surprisingly barefoot, the tips of her toes peeking out from under the grass. My heart thundered in my chest and I wanted to hold her so bad.

"So this is where you are." I called out to her, stepping out of my hiding place around the corner.

She turned her head in surprise and I nearly forgot how to breathe. I went to stand next to her, glancing down at the delicate bracelet that dangled on her wrist. She saw me looking and smiled shyly, making my heart ram against my ribcage. I wondered if she knew what she was doing to me.

"It was a gift, from Alex." She explained, looking up at me through her fluttering eyelashes.

I was surprised at the heat of my jealousy and stepped back a little, trying to control my raging hormones. I couldn't miss the look of hurt and confusion that flickered across her face. That look didn't belong there.

"It's nice." I muttered, shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Bobby?" Her voice was soft as she stepped towards me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Kit-Kat." I said hurriedly; I couldn't bear the thought of her worrying on her birthday, "It's your birthday. Everything's perfect."

"I think I should know when you're lying." She looked at me sternly, reaching out a hand.

Her fingers rested lightly on my arm, warm and soft. God, she was so beautiful. I wanted to take that hand and never let it go.

"I didn't know what to get you." I confessed, cursing myself for my stupidity.

"Oh." She said, her voice almost like a whisper, "Its ok."

"It's not Kit," I said, reaching up to take her hand in my own, "I should've gotten you something."

Her hand was small in mine and warm, sending electric sparks up my arm. She gripped my hand tightly, stepping even closer. My breath hitched when I realized how close we were, our chests almost touching.

"You can still make it up to me." She looked at me with those captivating, chocolate-brown eyes.

"How?" I asked, my heart pounded wildly in my chest.

Her voice was faint and breathy as she whispered, "Kiss me."

* * *

><p><strong>OHWHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHA!<strong>

**Please Review!**


	29. Happy Birthday

**So, I know you guys have waited a long time for this. XD**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>**-Kitty's POV**

"Kiss me."

I had no idea where the words came from. Did I really just say that? Bobby and I stood so close to each other that my heart physically _hurt _from pounding so hard. His hand enveloped mine lightly, making me blush, and I could feel his hot breath blowing strands of hair away from my cheeks. The sunlight filtered through his blonde hair so that it glowed; a dim comparison to the bright iciness of his perfect blue eyes.

Horrifically embarrassed at what had just happened, I attempted to step away, opening my mouth to let whatever excuse I could think of to tumble out. Instead, he gripped my hand tighter, his searching gaze intensified, making my breath hitch.

"Wait…" He breathed, leaning towards me.

My heart strained against my chest, pulling me closer so that I was pressed up lightly against Bobby's chest. My eyes flutter closed, our lips met, and my heart exploded. His lips were gentle as they pressed against my over-eager ones, warm and amazing. The kiss drew my breath from my throat, but it didn't matter because I couldn't breathe anyway. It was light and feathery and beyond anything I had ever expected. It changed something in me that I couldn't quite define. All I knew was that I could never stop loving Bobby Drake, _ever_. Even if the world ended or he hated me, I would continue loving him with this irrevocable passion that flared in the deepest depths of my being.

When he pulled away a fraction of an inch, his blue eyes gazed into mine and I melted right there and then. I was breathing hard and his hand was gripping mine so tight I couldn't feel it anymore. The only thing I felt was the fuzzy, tingly feeling that spread throughout my entire body.

Our lips were an inch apart when he rested his forehead gently on mine. I wondered if I was dreaming as he stared straight into my soul with blue eyes like the sky.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered, his other hand already brushing against my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! :3<strong>


	30. Bound Forever

**LOLOLOL. You guys waited so patiently, thanks for reading! This is most definitely not over, but Kitty and Bobby are finally together :DDDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>**- Bobby's POV**

Her lips were soft and warm. I pressed mine to hers with little effort, feeling as if our lips were made to fit together like this. Every part of my body was yearning to hold her and I gripped her hand so hard, as if I was afraid she would just disappear.

The kiss sealed something inside me that would change everything. Kitty Pryde was my best friend and the girl I fell in love with. Even when I was with Rogue, I knew, deep down, that Kitty would always belong to me and I would always belong to her. Nothing could change that and this kiss bound us together. I pulled away as slowly as possible, touching my forehead to hers and opening my eyes. Her deep, dark-chocolate irises stared back at me in wonder, the golden flecks dancing in the bright sunlight. I wondered what she could possibly be thinking when she was looking so beautiful.

"Happy Birthday." I whispered, feeling her ragged breath against my lips as I brushed the fingers of my right hand across her cheek.

Her skin was so soft and delicate and it pleased me to see the timid blush that blossomed across her cheeks. She parted her lips, almost begging me with her eyes. I slipped my hand around the back of her neck and pulled her right arm behind me, crushing her to my chest as I crushed my lips to hers again.

This kiss was different, more desperate. I let go of her hand to hold the back of her neck delicately, keeping her wonderful lips against mine. Her slender arms wrapped around my back, fingers weaving through the hair at the base of my neck. I suppressed a shiver as she pressed her whole body against mine, offering herself to me.

I'd never felt this way with Rogue, not in a million years. With Rogue, it had been awkward and full of tense moments. With Kitty, it was just a senseless desire to belong, to bind us together like we had always meant to be. With that second kiss, full of suppressed passion and understanding, our hearts were connected as one with simmering ribbons of tender love; this love that would grow into something that would define us both, together and apart.

It changed me in a way I couldn't understand then, but looking into her alluring eyes, I knew she was experiencing the same thing. Once I understood the meaning of these unplatonic feelings between us, I knew I could no longer deny it.

I loved Katherine Pryde.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**XD**


	31. Doubts and Wishes

**Sorry guys! I know it's been a long time and I've just been swamped with homework and camp and I've been obsessed with Bones lately so I've neglected this story. I'll try to update again sometime this week. Maybe even later today. Don't know yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31- <strong>**Kitty's POV**

If you had asked me just an hour ago, I would have scoffed at the idea of Bobby kissing me. I mean, he was in love with Rogue, right?

WRONG.

Everything about this day was perfect. Bobby sat on my left, my left hand intertwined with his right hand under the table. I was nervous as I watched all my friends and classmates sitting around the table clapping their hands. The feeling of completeness had left me when Bobby's lips had left mine and I no longer felt so sure of what had just happened. Maybe he had just kissed me because I asked him to. What if he didn't really want to kiss me? What if I had just imagined the desires of the kiss (actually kisses; he kissed me twice)?

I chanced a peek at him and he smiled at me brightly, making my heart beat just a little faster. I gently pulled my hand away from his, the uncertainty consuming me as I stared at the brightly lit candles on my birthday cake.

"Come on Kit!" Cherilee, who sat on my right, patted my arm, "Make a wish!"

I closed my eyes and shut off all the cheering sounds around me. I clasped my hands together tightly and chanted my wish, over and over and over again.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRYYY! I know it's really short, but I've been really busy.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!**


	32. Dare Devil

**So here's another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Camp is over now so I'll try to write more often!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32- <strong>**Kitty's POV**

"I hate you."

I glared irritably at Logan, who sat on a rock, grinning down at me. I huffed a little with the effort to climb over the big rock in my way. It had been his idea to go on this "hiking trip" to improve our "endurance and stamina". Fuck that. I was dying out here.

Bobby and Warren lagged behind me, both of them panting and sweating just like me. Kurt was already way ahead of us, having cheated with his mutant powers. Storm stood next to him, arms crossed, staring down at us disapprovingly. Pete stood behind Logan on the rock, chugging a bottle of water. All of us were sweating with the afternoon sun beating down on us. There was absolutely no wind and my shirt was sticking to my back uncomfortably. Alex trudged just ahead of me, reaching out a hand to help me over a treacherous step. I gripped his hand, sweat causing our fingers to slip just a little.

"This sucks!" Bobby yelled for the umpteenth time.

"My feathers are drenched in sweat." Warren shook his shoulders, stretching out his wings and pulling them back in, creating a stale breeze.

"We're almost there." Pete called out, turning to catch up with Kurt and Storm.

I grumbled to myself, wiping sweat from my forehead and upper lip. God, it was so hot out here. Where was the wind when you needed it? My sunglasses slipped down my nose and I smacked them back into position with a tired hand.

Our little group reached the base of a steep incline, small pebbles tumbling down the sides. I watched the members ahead of me struggle to climb over the loosely fitted rocks. I made it a point not to look back, seeing as how most of the male members in this group had taken off their shirts.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Alex grumbled, dodging a rock that had been dislodged by Pete, who was heaving over the top of the incline.

Bobby and Warren grunted in agreement and I smoothed my hair back in an effort to get it out my face. Most of it was sticking to the back of my neck. I so wished I could take of my shirt right now, but I doubted it would go over well with Storm. I gripped a rock that served as a handhold, pulling myself up over the ledge behind Alex.

"Here." Alex took me by my forearms, helping me up the rest of the way.

I sat down hard on the dirt path, "Thanks."

I wiped sweat from my face, feeling grimy and tired. I was supposed to be in better shape, but the months of relaxation after the Worthington Lab battle had gotten me soft. I needed to start training with Logan again.

"Hurry up!" Logan barked, already down the next trail.

I watched as Alex and Pete helped Bobby, then Warren over the ledge to and we all started after Logan, Storm, and Kurt. Alex, Pete, and Warren ended up ahead of me, leaving me in the back with Bobby. Despite the soreness that tugged at my limbs and the heat that beat down on my arms, my heart still fluttered as we trudged together behind the rest of the X-men.

"It's really hot." I gasped, wiping sweat from my brow yet again, "How long have we been up here?"

Bobby grunted again, "Like two hours."

"Ugh!" I hung my head, giving my eyes a rest from the blaring sun.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see sweat trickling down the back of his neck, making his blonde hair glisten in the sunlight. My eyes wandered to his bare chest, where sweat gleamed across his abs. Damn, he had nice abs. He turned to look at me then, and I looked away, blushing, embarrassed that I was caught staring.

"Half-pint! Move it!" Logan yelled, disappearing behind a particularly large rock.

"We're almost there, come on." Bobby took my hand, practically pulling me up the rest of the way.

His hand was warm and slick with sweat. His touch sent tingles up my tired arm and I blushed again. I swallowed the dryness in my throat, wishing I hadn't finished my water a few minutes before. I brushed past a couple of branches, rounding the corner where we'd last seen Logan.

"Finally!" Warren leaned against the huge rock as the others gathered around Storm.

Bobby and I joined them at the top of the mountain, where the view was spectacular. Everything was shining with the rays of the sun. I discreetly slipped my hand out of Bobby's grasp, walking over to the edge. I felt tired all over and dreaded the trek back down the mountain.

"Why couldn't we have done this in the Danger Room?" Bobby wiped sweat from his chest with his shirt.

"Real life experiences are good for you." Storm replied, stoic and disgruntled.

She was barely even sweating! Kurt snorted, rolling his eyes.

"If you can't even climb a little hill, how do you expect to go up against Magneto's army?" Logan snapped, sweat trickling down this side of his face.

This was little? We'd been hiking for almost two hours up a constantly steep side of this fucking mountain! We'd probably hiked 7 miles already, without using our mutant powers. Except for Kurt, who'd received an earful from Storm for "cheating".

"We already beat them once, who says we can't do it again?" I shrugged, even more irritated than before.

Bobby nodded his agreement and Pete just looked wary.

Logan's eyes flashed dangerously, "Don't be so stupid. That was dumb luck. We weren't prepared and we still aren't!"

I shied away from his angry tone and Storm put a restraining hand on his arm.

"Stop." Storm sent me a stern look before addressing our whole group, "This is just an exercise. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We still have to go back down to the jet."

Warren groaned, a sound mimicked on all sides. I pushed my sunglasses back onto the bridge of my nose, wiping the sweat from the back of my neck.

"Since everyone seems so unmotivated, it seems I'll have to spice it up a bit." Storm grinned, "I'm putting you in pairs. Pete and Alex. Warren and Kurt. Bobby and Kitty. I'll be with Logan. Whoever's first back to the jet doesn't have to write a 5 page essay on Mutant Ethics. GO!"

Everyone scrambled to the trail head, shoving to get down to the bottom first. Bobby leaped towards me, taking my hand and pulling me back down the trail.

"Go!Go!Go!" Warren streaked past us with Kurt in tow.

"Wait!" I pulled Bobby to stop as we scrambled down a particularly steep hill, clutching the enormous cramp in my side, "I can't breathe!"

Bobby stopped, looking at me worriedly, "Are you ok?"

I could hear the rest of our team members crashing through the undergrowth, racing down the mountain. Sun beat down on my back and I found my face perilously close to Bobby's bare chest. I snapped my head up, coming face to face with him.

"I'm ok!" I gasped, blushing at our close proximity.

His eyes were bright blue and sweat dripped down his neck. He still smiled, causing my heart to overreact.

"Here, this'll help." Bobby held out a hand, forming a small ice cube on his palm.

I grabbed it gratefully, letting it roll around in my mouth. It was cold and refreshing. I closed my eyes in relief, letting the cold water quench my insane thirst. He took my hand again and I was surprised at his cold touch.

He grinned, gripping my hand tightly with his iced hand. I was grateful for his cold touch, the warm rays of the sun clashing with the frigid grip of his hand. I loved it. Plus, I had just had a crazy idea.

"Come on, I have an idea." I tugged Bobby back _up_ the mountain and he followed confused.

"At this rate, we'll never be first." Bobby pointed out.

"I know, I have a faster way, although it's crazy." I laughed, "We're gonna jump."

"What?" Bobby looked at me surprised.

I could see the jet, a tiny black dot from our vantage point on top of the mountain. I got dizzy just looking down from the edge. This was definitely crazy.

"Are you with me?" I glanced up at him.

"Uh…" he looked down uncertainly, gulped, then turned back to me, "I really don't need another essay."

"Me neither!" I grinned, wrapping my arms around him, heart poudning, "Hold onto me, ok?"

Bobby gripped my waist tightly as we took a running leap. I screamed at the top of my lungs, laughing as the wind streaked through my hair.

We were in free fall.

It was amazing. My heart rose to my throat and adrenaline rushed to my head. We fell past Warren, who was gliding through the air, his magnificent wings extended. Kurt was just below him, reappearing many times further down the mountain. I saw the ground rushing up to meet us and I shut my eyes tight, pressing myself into Bobby's embrace and phasing us through the ground.

The tension of the molecules squeezed us together momentarily before we rose back up, landing flat on our backs on the dirt path.

"Oh my god!" I laughed at the expression on Bobby's face.

He was deathly pale and his ice blue eyes were round. He took a few shuddering breaths as I helped him to his feet.

"Never do that again." He gasped, still blinking rapidly as if he couldn't believe he was still alive.

I distinctly remember him saying something like that at Worthington Labs but I was laughing too hard to think clearly. The adrenaline rush had been exciting and mind-numbing.

"Ha! Suckers!" Kurt streaked past us, snapping Bobby from his daze.

I stopped laughing long enough for Bobby to throw me over his shoulder, charging after Kurt.

"Hey!" I bounced with his running step, pounding his back weakly with my fists.

Being in this position, I couldn't help but notice how nice his back muscles were.

"Bobby! Let me down!" I shrieked as he ran towards the jet.

"No way! I am NOT writing that essay!" he laughed, recovering from the free fall scare.

We jerked to a stop next to the jet as Bobby let me down, already arguing with Kurt about who was here first.

"I vos here first!" Kurt yelled.

"But Warren's not so it doesn't count. Kitty and I are BOTH here!" Bobby argued.

I left them to their bickering as Logan approached us, Storm right on his heels.

"That was pretty reckless, kid." Logan smirked.

Storm, however, looked furious, "And dangerous! You could've been killed!"

"But we were here first." I pointed out.

Kurt dropped his argument with Bobby, yelling protests at Storm.

"Technically, Kitty and Bobby were here first, together as partners." Logan shrugged off Kurt's angry outburst, "I'd save your energy for that essay."

Storm looked livid as she climbed into the jet. Kurt was speechless with fury. Warren landed gracefully, and climbed into the jet dejectedly. Pete and Alex were the last to arrive, both covered in dust and crestfallen. Alex sent me a murderous glare as he boarded the jet.

"Nice race." Pete grunted, slapping Bobby a little too hard on the back.

We both winced. Bobby turned and smiled victoriously at me, giving me a thumbs up. I felt totally accomplished, if not a little like a dare devil.

Maybe this day wasn't totally wasted after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thanks for reading! :3<strong>


	33. New Recruit

**So I hope you guys are satisfied. I was reading other fanfics when I just got this brilliant idea! Well, it might not be brilliant to you. In fact, you might hate me. But don't worry, it'll all turn out well. Plus, the story's not even over yet! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33- <strong>**Bobby's POV**

I smirked again as Kurt looked up tiredly from the several pieces of paper that littered the kitchen counter in front of him. I sat across from him on one of the wooden stools, gloating at my victory. Pete, I knew, had already finished his entire essay the first night we got back from the hiking trip.

"Shut up." Kurt grumbled, tapping his pencil against the granite counter.

I looked at him, amused, "But I didn't say anything."

He glared at me again before going back to his table. Sunday mornings were the most boring, seeing as we didn't have classes and most people were relaxing in their rooms or outside. This prompted me to wonder where Kitty was, which lend to thinking about that kiss.

My heart sped up just thinking about the touch of her lips. It was insane and we both knew it. We'd been friends for too long. Every time I saw those cinnamon chocolate eyes I wanted to hold her close and run my fingers through her soft, sienna brown hair. I remembered the gentle feeling of her small hands around my neck, our bodies pressed together like they were meant to be.

"You're drooling." Kurt's irritated voice snapped me from my daydream.

"Wha-Oh." I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, embarrassed.

"You ver d-rhh-eaming about Kitty vern't you?" It was Kurt's turn to smirk, "I can see it all over your face."

I blushed, scoffing, "What? No! No, what are you talking about? I'm not. Cheh."

He looked at me skeptically before turning back to his paper with a scowl. Wow that was such a messed up cover up. I seriously needed to stop doing that.

"Hey Icee!" Cherilee called from the doorway, beckoning me.

I turned in my seat, suddenly wary, "What's up?"

"Pete says there's an X-Men meeting. Better hurry." Cherilee shrugged, glancing at Kurt, "You too Kurt. It's in the usual room."

"Got it." I nodded, rushing out into the hallway.

Kurt was already way ahead of me, eager to get away from his essay. I chuckled too myself, feeling a bit apprehensive. What could it be this time? I formed an ice path down the hallway and expertly jumped onto it mid-run, sliding through the hallway. I hadn't done this in a long time. I let out a whoop of joy that ended abruptly when someone opened the door just in time for me to crash into it. I landed on the hard wood floor, splinters of ice spraying everywhere. I groaned, pain radiating throughout my back.

"Slick." I heard Warren's voice snicker.

"Bobby!" Kitty's face swam in my vision as she knelt next to me.

"I'm ok!" I waved away her attempts to help, getting to my feet and glaring at Warren, "You just had to open the door at that precise moment, didn't you?"

Warren shrugged innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I followed behind him, entering the sitting room where we always held our X-Men meetings. Kitty walked past me, sitting in her usual armchair. She offered me a shy smile, causing my heart to skip a beat. Damn, if only she knew what she was doing to me.

"Good morning everyone." Professor X spoke and I did a double take.

I would never get used to the Professor standing, especially in his new, younger body. Moira stood right next to him, looking eager. I wondered what he wanted to talk to us about. Taking a quick survey of the room, I saw Logan, Storm, Kitty, Warren, Pete, and Kurt were all here.

"So are you going to tell us why we're here?" Logan grumbled, always the one to get to the point.

The Professor, patient as always, gave Logan a swift nod, "I've located another mutant, a potential fighter."

"Level Three?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Four." Storm spoke up, "Her mutant power isn't anything special. It's sort of like Jubilee's."

"Sort of?" Warren looked confused, "What does that mean?"

"Well ok, not really." Storm sighed, looking a bit frustrated, "It's hard to explain. The purpose of this meeting was so I could establish that we are going on a recruiting misson."

"Where?" Pete, who rarely spoke, crossed his arms over his chest.

"France." Professor Xavier said firmly.

"Oh! Awesome!" Kitty smiled, "What's her name?"

"Alison Blair."

* * *

><p><strong>Cool, huh? And just to let you know, she's an actual Marvel Comics character so I don't own the idea. Except for the fact that she's French. That was my idea because I wanted the team to go somewhere exotic and i've been taking French. So, thanks for sticking with me.<strong>

**Please Review!**


	34. Paris, France

**I hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading! I love all my supporters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34- <strong>**Kitty's POV**

France was absolutely _gorgeous_.

And like everything French, the hotel was absolutely gorgeous. We sat in one of the lobbies of the Hotel de Crillon. Everything was gorgeous and so royal. I felt totally out of place in my denim shorts and white Chanel blouse. Thank god Cherilee had planned out my suitcase, otherwise I would've looked like a hobo in this palace. I couldn't believe that we were allowed to stay in a place like this, but apparently, Professor Xavier had some really high connections.

"Is everyone prepared?" the Professor beamed at us, Moira attached to his arm.

Kurt had been furious when they hadn't selected him for the trip and ripped up his entire essay. Bobby and I thought it was hilarious. Only Warren, Bobby, the Professor, Moira, Storm and I were here, in this glamorously royal hotel, on the once-in-a-lifetime trip to Paris, France. I'd always dreamed of coming here, and here I was, watching the blinking lights of a ferris wheel through the lobby windows. We'd spent most of the morning and afternoon just sightseeing. It had been quite amusing actually, to watch Bobby and Warren scurry through the grand streets oohing and aahing at everything. Not that I had been much different. My mind was stuffed full of grand architecture and amazing tourist sights and my throat was hoarse from all the excited yelling we'd chorused together in front of every statue and lake and castle and museum and monument, blah blah blah. You get the point.

France was unbelievable.

"Remember, she'll be at the Arc de Triomphe." The Professor led us out of the building into the bustling evening streets of Paris, "You all know what she looks like. Call if anything happens."

We all nodded, partially mesmerized by the twinkling lights of the city in the night time air. It was sort of like a fairy tale. I never imagined I'd be walking through the streets of Paris. Much less with Bobby. Now only if Warren wasn't taggin along with us, it might've been romantic. But I still wasn't sure about that subject and I had convinced myself that the kiss had meant absolutely nothing.

Which of course, made me depressed.

We hadn't talked about it at all and we resumed being best friends, if not casting longing glances towards one another. At least I did. I didn't stare long enough to see if Bobby watched me the way I watched him. Sometimes I felt like such a creep.

"Come on Kit!" Bobby took my hand as we struggled through the throng of people.

His touch sent shivers down my hand and I acutely remembered the way his hand had brushed my cheek that day in the garden. His grip was warm and comforting, distracting me from all the fabulous sights around me.

"Oh my god." Warren shook his head and I looked at him confused, "I'm stuck with the two lovebirds-"

Bobby spluttered, an adorably little blush spreading up his neck. If I hadn't been so shocked and embarrassed I would've immeadietly teased him about it, my heart secretly pumping inside my chest. Instead, I gaped, self-consciously wrenching my hand from his grasp.

"Wha-"

Warren ignored us, "-In _Paris_, for God's sake!"

"You don't have to stick with us." Bobby had recovered from his initial shock.

"Are you kidding me?" Warren looked around warily, "I'd never find you guys again."

Warren's words still ringing in our years, we carefully trudged through the streets of Paris, keeping a keen eye out for the French girl.

"There!" Bobby pointed in a uselessly general direction.

I stood on my tiptoes, trying to look over all the tall people in my way.

"What? Where?" I strained my eyes to see in the dimly lit night.

"She's right there, shorty!" Bobby scoffed teasingly, pulling me through the crowd.

I latched onto Warren's jacket, dragging him behind us as Bobby led us toward the Arc de Triomphe.

"Call Professor X!" I called back to Warren, who nodded, whipping out his cell phone.

"There's really-" I struggled as Bobby pulled me through a kissing couple, "-a lot of people-AAH!" I swerved around a group of bicyclists, "TherestoomanypeopleinParis!"

"I know!" Bobby laughed as I doubled over, trying to catch my breath.

We stood under the Arc de Triomphe in awe. Warren spoke rapidly into the cell phone, gesturing wildly with his hands a few feet away from us. For now, we were alone. I looked up into Bobby's beautiful blue eyes, feeling that familiar jolting sensation in my heart.

"Beautiful." He said breathlessly, still gazing at me.

For some reason, I didn't think he was talking about the historical landmark we stood under. His gaze flickered to my lips and I instinctively parted them a little. I wanted to kiss him so bad, to feel that sense of complete bliss I had when we kissed that time. He reached up with one hand, trailing his fingers across my cheek to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Kitty…" His hand was so warm against my cheek.

"She's over there!" Warren pulled us both from our reverie, pointing excitedly in another direction.

We jumped apart as Warren ran up to us, pointing. He didn't seem to realize what he'd just interrupted.

"There! See her?" Warren grabbed my arm, pulling me in the direction he was pointing.

"Yeah. I see her." Bobby said, if not a bit grumpily.

I felt a little disappointed, but I couldn't focus on that now. A few feet from us, a beautiful girl stood by the Arc de Triomphe, a professional camera around her neck.

"Alison?"

I hadn't even heard the Professor behind us. He walked past us now, approaching the teenage girl. She didn't look much older than myself.

"Oui. Je m'appelle Alison. Je vous connais?" She tilted her head, looking at the Professor quizically.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle. My name is Professor Charles Xavier." He smiled, extending a hand.

"Ah! You are American!" she looked excited.

"Oui. I have something I would like to speak with you about." The professor looked quite serious.

Alison glanced at us suspiciously, "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Professor X seemed to notice her wariness and smiled gently, "Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous savons ce que vous pourvez faire. We are like you. We are mutants too."

"How do I know you are not lying?" she narrowed her eyes, backing away from us with minute movements.

I could tell when he spoke directly into her mind. Her eyes widened and she gasped out loud.

"Oh." She fumbled with her camera, obviously distressed, "Vous êtes un télépathes!"

"Oui. We are here to help you." The Professor held out a hand, "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

She visibly relaxed and I knew the Professor had spoken to her telepathically again.

"I understand." She said quietly, taking the Professor's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to confess. I looked up all the french on Google translator because I was too lazy to remember my French classes. So if it's wrong, just know that Google Translator was the one who did all the work. Teehee XD<strong>

**Please Review! :D**


	35. Invitation

**It's a short chapter I know. Sorry, I'll try to get more time. I finished watching Bones, so I'll have more free time tomorrow. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35- <strong>**Kitty's POV**

They were openly gaping.

Alison Blaire stood next to me in the lobby, staring quietly at her surroundings and ALL the males in the room were staring, save Professor X. I had to admit, if not a bit resentfullt, that she was exceptionally beautiful.

Cherilee paled in comparison to Alison.

Alison's long blonde hair was shimmery and silky and it seemed to float around her shoulders, cascading down her back in light waves. She had a slender face and petite features. Her eyes were baby blue and her skin was flawless. She was like a perfect doll.

And I was totally jealous.

What made it even worse was that she was a very pleasant person. She was keen to help with everything and always polite. It was so impossible _not_ to like her.

"Mademoiselle Blair," The Professor smiled kindly, "Take a seat, s'il vous plait."

She nodded, sitting down on the luxury couch next to me. I offered her a friendly smile which she returned with a tentative one.

"Miss Blair," The Professor started, "This is Ororo Iqadi T'Challa-Wakandas, we call her Storm because of her ability manipulate weather."

"Nice to meet you, dear." Storm smiled wide.

I'd never heard Storm's full name before and it sort of baffled me. Bobby and I shared a look. The Professor gestured towards Warren, who was still gaping shamelessly. He seemed to recover from his daze and stumbled to introduce himself.

"Hi. I'm Warren Worthington the Third." He grinned as he proudly pronounced his name, "Everyone calls me Angel though. You know, my wings."

He rolled his shoulders and I could see his wings ruffling under his blazer. Alison looked excited, totally oblivious to way that Warren was still staring at her.

"I'm Kitty Pryde." I stuck out my hand, brushing hair away from my cheek, "Aka, Shadowcat. I can walk through walls."

"How extraordinary." She shook my hand gingerly, smiling shyly.

"I'm Bobby Drake." Bobby smiled brightly from the opposite couch, "Otherwise known as Iceman. I can manipulate ice."

Moira smiled almost sheepishly, "My name is Moira Xavier. I am their chief medical doctor."

"Mademoiselle," The Professor jumped in again, "We are here to offer you a position at our school, Xavier's School for the Gifted."

"It is in America?" Alison twisted her hands nervously, "Are the other students…?"

"Yes. It is essentially a school for mutants. People like you and I." Professor Xavier nodded, "We teach young mutants how to control their powers and educate them like a normal school. We would like you to come join us in America."

"I see." Alison smiled eagerly, "I would love to attend your school!"

* * *

><p><strong>It's too short.<strong>

**Well, Thanks for reading!**

**Please Review :)**


	36. Night Encounter

**I hope this is better!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36- <strong>**Kitty's POV**

"Why do you all have second names?" Alison asked curiously, sitting on the edge of her hotel bed.

I thought long and hard before answering, "It's hard to explain. I'm not sure I'm the one that should tell you."

"I don't understand." She furrowed her eyebrows, looking at me quizzically.

"When we get back to the X-Mansion, Professor Xavier will explain everything to you, I'm sure." I yanked my hairbrush through my hair a few times.

"The X Mansion?" She fiddled with the edge of her blouse.

"It's another name for the school." I shrugged, putting down my hairbrush.

The sheets ruffled around me as I lay down on my stomach, propping my chin up on my elbows. She copied my gesture, still facing me so that she was horizontal on her bed.

"May I ask a question?" Her blue eyes danced in the dim light of the hotel lamp.

"Of course." I was curious as to what her question was.

"Are you and Robert lovers?" Alison asked quietly, twirling a strand of her hair through her fingers

I blanched, "What? I-no. No, we're just friends."

But I wished it could've been more than that. I blushed, looking away from Alison. Why would she ask something like that? Did we really seem like that? Lovers. I found the word a little more than uncomfortable. Bobby didn't feel that way towards me, right? But that kiss…

"Oh. I just thought…" It was her turn to blush and I felt that scalding rush of jealousy streak through my chest, "He is nice."

"Really?" I faked a smile, "Do you like him?"

Alison blushed furiously, turning around to lay on her back, "….peut-être juste un peu plus. Il est très beau."

I knew enough French to understand what that meant. God, I wanted to slap her in the face. But once again, she was so much more worthier than me. She was like the epitome of the Golden Ratio and probably everything Bobby dreamed of, even more so than Rogue.

"You must know him very well. Do you think he would like me?" Alison threw the covers over her legs, sighing wistfully.

NO.

"Sure." I shrugged; I really didn't want to talk about this anymore.

Jealousy was choking my throat and I couldn't look at Alison without wanting to slap her across the face. Eventually, she fell asleep while I was still tossing and turning. I had no urge to go to sleep, especially since I knew I would be having nightmares about Magneto.

I gave up trying to sleep and threw back the covers. I tip-toed past Alison's bed, slowly sliding open the glass porch door. Maybe all I needed was a little fresh air.

I wasn't alone.

Bobby stood on the porch next to ours, since his and Warren's room was right next to ours. He looked up when I stepped out, which was kind of embarrassing actually, considering I was only wearing midnight blue eyelit-trim nightie. Thank god I had decided to a pair of white shorts under it. I shivered in the night air, wrapping my arms around my shoulders. This was so embarrassing.

"Kitty." Bobby looked surprised and I wondered if he was blushing, "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I smiled, then noticed that he was only wearing boxers, "Uh…"

He didn't seem to notice that I was uncomfortable and hoisted himself onto his railing. Panic attacked my heart.

"What are you doing?" I whispered frantically as he teetered on the edge, "Get down! Bobby!"

He laughed at my expression as he leaped nimbly over the 5 feet space between our porches, landing softly in front of me. I smacked his arm, relief flooding through me.

"What was that, you idiot?" I hissed, "You could've fallen."

He raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes twinkling, "Don't you have faith in me?"

I scoffed, leaning against the railing to look up at him, "You're barely even wearing anything."

"Look who's talking." I blushed as he eyed me from where he stood.

I once again crossed my arms over my chest and shivered as a cold breeze wafted through the porch. His face grew worried as he noticed that I was trembling.

"You're cold."

It was statement, not a question and he pulled me towards him, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. The warmth of his body against mine put a stop to my shivers and my heart beat too loudly for him _not_ to hear. I lay my cheek against his bare chest, my arms wrapped around his sides. His chest really was smooth and very well-built. His back felt nice under my hands and I closed my eyes.

"You're warm." I sighed, leaning further into him.

* * *

><p><strong>Bobby's POV<strong>

So many thoughts crashed through my mind when Kitty stepped out onto her porch. She wasn't wearing much, which sent my heart into overdrive, just a little lacy dress that left her shoulders bare. And her legs, god those _teasing_ legs. I blushed furiously when I realized that her dress ended a lot higher than I thought it would.

I gulped, wrenching my eyes away from the smoothness of her legs, "Kitty. What are you doing up so late?"

She seemed pleasantly surprised, "I could ask you the same thing. Uh…"

I was a little embarrassed that she was seeing me only in my boxers, but I decided not to show it. I lifted myself onto the railing to join her on her porch.

"What are you doing?" She whispered worriedly as I looked down at the ground seven stories below, "Get down! Bobby!"

I laughed as she panicked, leaping over the space to land safely on her porch. She smacked me lightly on the arm, pursing her lips. She was so cute when she was angry.

"What was that, you idiot? You could've fallen!" Her voice was angry but her eyes told me she was just relieved.

I smirked, trying not to let my eyes wander from her face, "Don't you have faith in me?"

She rolled her eyes, backing away against the railing and resting her arms on the surface. It took all my willpower not to look any further than her neck. I wondered if she could see me blushing; I was probably as red as a tomato. She was so beautiful.

"You're barely even wearing anything." She pointed out.

Now my face was scalding red. I couldn't help it.

"Look who's talking."

I allowed my eyes to wander for a brief second, noticing just precisely how the top of the dress curved over her chest. Damn. I didn't allow myself to look at her legs for fear of getting hard. I knew she was blushing when she crossed her arms over her chest, shivering in the cold night air.

"You're cold." I lightly took her shoulder, drawing her into me.

Kitty folded into my arms perfectly, laying her head against my bare chest. Her skin was so soft and I was sure she could hear my heart pounding as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Her hands drifted around my sides, resting against my back. My skin tingled where she touched me.

"You're warm." She whispered as I leaned against the wall.

The twinkling lights of the City of Paris did nothing to distract me from the beautiful girl in my arms. I could feel her warm breath against my chest and there was nothing I could do to stop the erratic beating of my heart.

"Bobby?"

I looked down to see her looking up at me with those captivating brown eyes. Her hands disappeared from my back to splay against my bare chest. Blood rushed through my heart at the touch of her fingers against the skin of my chest. She licked her lips softly, parting them slightly.

God, was she trying to drive me crazy?

I found my hand around the back of her neck, pulling her closer. Her eyes fluttered shut as I leaned in. Her legs were pressed up against mine, making it hard to think about anything. I brushed my lips lightly against hers, trying to hold back the desire that was raging through my body. I had never felt this way about anyone before and I wondered if she felt the same way.

It was just a brush of the lips, but it was enough to send my heart into a frenzy. I couldn't think straight. I rested my forehead against hers, breathing hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty's POV<strong>

I felt like I was floating in his arms. With my hands against his chest and his forehead against mine, I tried to discern what had just happened. When his lips had brushed fleetingly against mine, my legs had turned to jelly. I wanted him to kiss me more.

But if he did, if we really got together, then we would be crossing a line we could never go back from. No matter how hard we tried, we would never be able to be just friends again.

And I didn't know if I wanted to cross that line, just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Bobby's POV<strong>

I could sense her indecision as her lips hovered in front of mine. In the end, she gently pushed away, increasing the distance between us. My heart dropped and I felt the sting of rejection.

"I should go…" Kitty whispered, avoiding my gaze.

I nodded, unable to speak. When she looked at me, I just loved her more.

"Thanks Iceman." She smiled the smile I loved best, pressing her lips lightly to my cheek.

She squeezed my hand one more time before sliding the porch door open. I wanted to pull her back, to hold her in my arms for the rest of the night, but I let her step inside, her brown hair shifting down her shoulders with the breeze.

"Good night." Kitty said softly.

"Good night." I replied, a little wistfully, waiting until she'd drawn the curtains to turn away.

This girl was going to be the end of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Why are all my chapters SO SMALL. ugh.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! I heart reviews!**


	37. Passion Unleashed

**I think I was a little bold with this chapter, to be honest. I don't know really, please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37- <strong>**Kitty's POV**

"Ari, are you listening?"

I snapped back to attention as Alex waved his hand in front of my face. We were sitting across from each other at the kitchen counter, enjoying another laid-back lunch break. I tried not to look again as Alyson giggled from across the room.

Alyson sat next to Bobby on one of the far couches, her knees drawn up to her chest and her whole body turned towards him. She twirled a strand of hair in one hand and the other fluttered just above Bobby's knee.

It had been three days since we'd gotten back from Paris and I was miserable. I was making myself miserable, to be fair, because I had let Alyson wander off alone with Bobby. I'd purposely leave them alone together when we bumped into each other. I knew she liked him and I'd watched as she'd flirted shamelessly with him. I could feel the jealousy in the air as the boys around the room glared hungrily at Alison and Bobby laughing together on the couch.

"Ari, you haven't even touched your lunch." Alex frowned, pushing away his empty plate.

I glanced down at the pizza slice in front of me and felt queasy. How could I eat when Bobby was flirting back with another girl across the room? I shook my head, pushing my plate towards him.

"Not hungry." I mumbled, wincing as Alyson laughed loudly.

"You jumped off a _mountain_?" Alyson shrieked from across the room.

I started at her words, watching as Bobby slapped a hand over her mouth, glancing around and laughing. Alex followed my gaze and his frown turned even deeper.

"She's pretty." He observed, casting me a side glance.

His words irritated me.

"I know." I snapped, watching as 3 boys gaped at the French blonde from across the room.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Alex raised his eyebrow, "She's practically sitting in his lap."

I frowned, glancing away from my best friend at Pete and Cherilee. They sat snuggled together on a different couch, her head resting lightly against his chest. She was literally in his lap and they whispered quietly together, oblivious to anybody around them. It was quite endearing, actually.

"Who cares?" I snorted, trying not to let the jealousy coat my words.

Alex sighed without looking in my direction. I felt another flash of irritation as Alyson giggled loudly again. I hopped down from my seat, grabbing Alex's hand on the way.

"Let's get out of here." I muttered, pulling him past the sofa where Alyson and Bobby sat.

I phased both of us through the wall, climbing over the plants growing by the side of the mansion. Alex followed me without a word as I led us to one of the trees bordering the forest out back, plopping down under the shade of its leaves.

"Ari…" Alex looked like he wanted to say something, but then gave up and sat down next to me.

I turned around so my back was against his side and leaned back into his shoulder. We stayed like that for a while, comfortable in our silence. The leaves rustled in the wind, streaks of sunlight peeking through the tree branches. It felt good to just sit there and let go.

Later, I found myself with my head cushioned on his stomach as he laid down on the grass, one leg straight and the other drawn up and bent at the knee. I squirmed a little, trying to find a comfortable spot, both my knees bent. I sighed deeply, listening to Alex's shallow breaths. I rested one hand on my stomach, and the other found its way up where they were intertwined with Alex's near my left shoulder.

It had been a long time since we were alone together and I couldn't help but remember an afternoon when we were little, picking flowers under the shade of a tree in his backyard.

"Ari," Alex's tone was cautious, "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"What do you mean?" I responded, knowing fully well what he meant.

I could feel his chest heave as he sighed, "You're only hurting yourself."

I winced, knowing his words were true, "Mind your own business, Alex."

He shifted underneath me and I moved my head as he sat up. I looked away as he gazed down at me.

"I thought you loved him." Alex said softly, his gaze was intense.

I forced myself to look at him, "I…I like him."

Did I love him? Did I even know what love was? I didn't know anything for sure anymore.

"Then why aren't you over there making him see that?" Alex straightened his legs.

I winced, remembering Alyson's laugh mingling with his. I didn't answer. Instead, I sat up, uncomfortable with _this_ silence. I knew he wasn't going to leave me alone about it. Alex knew me too well.

"I've got homework." I said hurriedly, scrambling up, "I'll see you later, ok?"

I glance back to see him looking at me knowingly. I walked back to the mansion alone, phasing through a wall at random. The hallways were mostly empty, most of the students enjoying the afternoon sun outside. I was so wrapped in my depressing thoughts that I ran into someone while turning the corner.

"Oof!" A familiar voice grunted, warm hands grabbing me around the shoulders.

I glanced up to see a flash of his blue eyes before he pushed me against the wall under the stairs, hand clamping over my mouth.

"Shh!" Bobby whispered frantically, looking behind him, "She's coming!"

My heart was pumping wildly as he pressed his whole body against mine, crushing me to the wall. I looked at him, bewildered by his behavior. A moment later, footsteps echoed down the stairs and I caught a glimpse of blonde hair.

"Bobby!" Alyson's quiet voice floated down the corridor.

Bobby's hand tightened over my mouth as he squished me against the wall. I wondered why he was trying to hide from Alyson. I found that I couldn't breathe, partly because his chest was constricting the rise and fall of mine. He grinned at me before glancing behind him again.

I could hear her voice calling his name, getting farther and farther away from us. The hall was silent as her voice faded away. I listened to Bobby's labored breathing, feeling his heart beat against his chest. I tried to open my mouth to breathe. My head felt dizzy and light from lack of oxygen. He didn't seem to realize that he was slowly suffocating me. I whimpered in panic.

Bobby looked startle as he dropped his hand, stepping away from me. I slumped against the wall, gasping for air.

"Oops, sorry Kit." He looked at me worriedly, "I didn't realize-"

His stopped midsentence, whipping his head around. I thought I heard Alyson's voice, but before I could react, Bobby had grabbed my wrist and pulled me through a doorway into an empty classroom.

"Damn!" He muttered, fumbling with the lock.

I watched as he locked the door, leaning against it in relief.

"What are you doing?" I laughed, watching as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

He grinned again, his smile making my heart skip a beat. I didn't realize how much I'd missed him in the last few days, until now.

"I needed to get away for a while." He averted his gaze, stepping towards me.

We were alone, in an empty _locked_ classroom. I began to hyperventilate. Why was I acting this way? Be normal!

"Oh." Was all that came out of my mouth.

I turned away from him so I wouldn't have to look into his piercing blue eyes. I walked to the windows on the far side of the classroom, watching the other students running back and forth on the basketball courts.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in a while." Bobby chuckled lightly, but his eyes were serious.

I didn't look at him, placing my hands on the desk behind me and hoisting myself to sit with my legs dangling off the desk. I kept my eyes on the nature outside. I was afraid that if I looked at him, my heart would fail me. I combed my fingers through my hair uneasily.

"Kit-Kat."

I started a bit when his voice sounded so close, but I still refused to look. I felt a slight pressure against my knees and I couldn't resist looking.

He had sidled into the tight space between my legs and the next desk, his knees pressing up against mine. Unfortunately, this meant he was close enough that my heart was spinning out of control. The sunlight filtered through the window, casting sparkles in his blonde hair. I itched to run my hands through his hair, but I forced myself to stay still. He smiled gently and I bit my lip nervously. He leaned forward, placing both hands on my desk next to my legs, effectively trapping me. I dropped my eyes to my lap, chewing on my lip.

"Kitty." His face was so close that I could feel his warm breath sweeping strands of hair from my face, "Look at me."

My eyes flickered to his chest and I blushed. He was so close. My heart was stuck in my throat and I couldn't speak.

"Please." His voice was gentle and alluring, I couldn't help but glance up at him.

He was gazing at me with his beautiful blue eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Why do you always run away from me?" he mused, looking at me carefully.

I opened my mouth immediately to deny it, but the look he gave me stopped the words from happening. I shifted uneasily under his gaze, dropping my eyes down to my lap again.

"Alyson likes you."

The words were out of my mouth before I could even think. I instantly regretted speaking, watching him sigh and lean back. He ran his hand through his hair again, something I now noticed he did when he was nervous.

"Does she?" he muttered, looking away from me this time.

"She's very pretty." I hated saying it, but I had to know, "Do you like her?"

I held my breath as his gaze snapped towards me.

"Of course not." He looked at me incredulously, "Why would you say that?"

I squirmed uncomfortable, half-relieved and half-horrified. If he didn't like someone as perfect as Alyson Blair, then how could he ever like someone as average as me?

I didn't realize how close he was until he whispered, "Kitty, I like _you._"

My heart stopped and I couldn't think straight. His words echoed around in my head until I was dizzy from incomprehension. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was thrilled by his words. I was vaguely aware that I was my mouth was hanging open and I quickly shut it.

"Really?" I said meekly, unsure of what to do with my raging heart.

"No." He bit his lip this time, "I love you."

I was stunned. Everything I'd wanted to hear was coming from his beautiful lips.

"You-you can't." I spluttered, "You don't know what love is."

He leaned in closer so that our noses were almost touching. I had a hard time breathing as I was forced to stare into his pale blue irises.

"If love means that my heart stops when you laugh, that I can't breathe when you smile, that when you touch me I want to kiss you," His voice was barely above a whisper, "Then yes, I am in love with you."

I could barely wrap my head around his words. It just simply wasn't possible. My heart was failing to beat and I felt hot all over, like my body was burning. He reached out a finger to tilt my chin up, pressing his lips lightly to mine.

My heart exploded at the touch of his gentle kiss. My hands acted of their own accord, tangling my fingers in the hairs at the base of his neck. I shuddered as he traced his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for permission. I parted my lips, granting him access as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. The moment our tongues brushed, I moaned involuntarily into the kiss. I could feel the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile as he kissed me harder.

He slid his hands around the back of my neck, weaving them through my hair. It was a pleasant feeling as he pulled me closer, tongues intertwined. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him gently towards me until we were chest to chest. I could feel his heart beating against mine and my mind was blissfully blank. He smelled like leaves and the cool wind on a summer night. I could also make out the faint wisps of cologne. I buried my hands in his amazingly soft hair, responding to his kiss with a passion that surprised us both.

When he pulled away, I reluctantly opened my eyes, resting our foreheads against each other. His breath came in small pants, matching my shallow breaths.

"Do you remember?" I asked, a little hopefully.

He kept his eyes closed, stroking my hair lightly, "No."

I couldn't help the feeling of despair that swarmed my heart, which had been beating erratically just moments before. If he didn't remember the first time he told me he loved me…

"Does it matter?" he breathed, pressing his lips lightly to mine again.

I had a hard time thinking straight, "Y-Yes."

"I'm sorry." He murmured, kissing my forehead, my nose, and then my lips.

Bliss fogged my mind, preventing me from replying. His kisses became fierce and desperate as I gave up all pretense of breathing. I didn't know how much time passed as we kissed passionately in the classroom. Years could've passed and I wouldn't have noticed, although I'm sure it was just a few minutes.

We were interrupted when the door crashed open.

Bobby pulled away from my lips as I started violently. I blushed fiercely, burying my face in his chest in embarrassment.

"Oh." I could hear Cherilee giggling, "Sorry."

"The door was locked for a reason." Bobby's voice sounded strained.

"Come on Pete, let's go somewhere else." Cherilee's amused voice faded away after she slammed the door closed.

I waited a few minutes in the silence to make sure nobody else would come barging in on us. Bobby's fingers combed through my hair comfortingly and I rested my head against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

"Do you think she'll tell?" I asked worriedly, wondering where Alyson was.

"No, she's probably too busy kissing Pete right now." Bobby snickered, holding me close.

It was silent for a few moments as I relaxed into his arms, content.

"Kitty," He coaxed my head up, landing a sudden kiss on my lips, "I think the lunch break is over."

I didn't want to move as his warm kisses formed a trail down to my neck. I shivered from the tingles that traveled down my body.

"Ok." I mumbled, threading my fingers through his soft blonde hair.

I couldn't get enough of it. He groaned against my neck as I tugged on his hair, pulling him closer. His scent smothered me, wiping any conscious thought from my mind. I bit my lip as his teeth grazed against my earlobe.

"Bobby…" I tightened my legs around his waist, wanting him closer.

He kissed the hollow behind my ear soundly and I became impatient, pulling his lips back to mine. I melted into his embrace, tasting him on my tongue. His breath was hot and his kisses enticed another moan from my throat.

"We're going to be late for class." His words were punctuated by soft kisses in between.

"I don't care." I let my hands wander to his chest, feeling the lean contours of his muscles.

Bobby chuckled lightly against my lips, yielding to my hungry kisses. I grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt, pulling him harder against me. I'd never felt this frantic before, wanting him against me.

"I knew you loved me." He mused, pulling away a fraction of an inch, "But I didn't know you could be so vivacious."

I blushed, "Sorry."

"No, no," He laughed, nuzzling my face, "I kind of like it, actually."

I felt suddenly shy as he looked at me with his ice blue eyes. I could feel the heat of a blush beginning to form across my cheeks.

"Maybe we should go…" I breathed hard, the rise and fall of my chest pushing against his chest, "I don't want rumors flying around."

Bobby smiled, making my heart jump, and pulled me off the desk. He kept our hands intertwined as he pushed open the door, glancing down at the broken lock. He smirked at me, mischievously.

"We're gonna need to find another room."

* * *

><p><strong>Heehee, kinky :P<strong>

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	38. Impeding Death

**Ok, I'm so sorry for not updating, school's just killing me right now. Thanks for being so patient!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38- <strong>**Kitty's POV**

I wished I could disappear. Walk right through that wall not looking back. It would be worth getting away from the incriminating whispers and glares that followed me down every hallway. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't like the whole school was mad at me or anything. Just a few of the preppy girls were sauntering near the couch I was sitting in, throwing furtive glances my way. But it was intimidating enough to know that they were mutants with dangerous powers that hadn't yet been pruned by Professor Charles Xavier.

It was getting irritating to watch these girls studying her every move; it was like she wasn't even allowed near Bobby without them magically appearing. She wondered why she didn't notice them when he was with Ro…Marie or…Alison. I muttered darkly under my breath as the group of pretty blonde heads turned to glance at me before dispersing in tiny little titters.

"Kitty." A voice pulled me away from the jealous blondies.

Alex smiled down at me with his hand outstretched, "Danger Room Session. 10 minutes."

"Now?" I groaned, taking his offered hand and using his strength to pull my lazy legs off the comfortable couch, "I'm still sore from the _last_ time."

Alex snickered as we headed out into the hallway. I caught on to the direction of his thoughts and punched him softly in the shoulder.

"Ew. Get your mind out of the gutter."

He laughed at me as I tried to look disgusted and amused at the same time.

"Who said I was thinking anything like that?" Alex dodged my punch this time, laughing even harder as I stumbled, startled.

I rolled my eyes, "Go away!"

Unfortunately, I said this just as we both stepped into the elevator, effectively killing the impact of my words. He grinned the entire way down and I pelted down the hall before him, trying to lose his company. I tried not to smile as I could hear his soft laughter echoing through the silver halls. Once again, the changing room was empty when I arrived and I changed quickly, pulling on my gloves as I stepped up to the arced door of the Danger Room.

Through all the hype and not to mention my little adventure in the classroom last week, I'd almost managed to forget the looming future ahead of us. Us, as in the X-men. The X-men, as in the mutants who were once again, struggling to maintain the balance of power between humans and mutants. We were putting our lives in danger to protect two races in which the majority most likely hated us. I felt my heart sinking at the depth of my thoughts as the metal doors slid open with an almost silent hiss.

"There you are!" Logan immeadietly spoke, "Next time you're late, you'll be doing obstacle course with _my_ settings."

"Late?" I spluttered, "Alex said 10 minutes!"

Alex smirked, "It was 10 minutes when I was notified."

I glared at him, softening my rigid posture a bit when Bobby gave me a knowing look. I sighed, frustrated and slightly depressed.

"Alright, enough time wasted." Storm ignored Alex's stifled laughter as her hand drifted over the red button panel in the wall, "Stay focused and concentrate. Remember, we work as a _team_."

The moment she applied pressure to the little red button, we scattered into groups long since assigned. The environment unfolded around us, giving us no time to scan the area for immediate dangers. Logan, Kurt, and Warren were Team 1 as Storm, Alison, and Pete were a team 2. That just left me with Alex and Bobby as Team 3. How awkward.

I was surprised that Professor Xavier wasn't with us. Usually he would be here to guide the new recruit, namely Alison, through their first Danger Room session. But I guess that's what Storm was here for too. I sighed, resting my back against a free-standing wall as silence settled in around the makeshift city. The air was surprisingly humid and I was already beginning to feel the heat glue my jumpsuit to my skin. It was usually like this, the first few seconds of tensed silence where everyone waited with baited breath, listening for the first mechanical twitch of danger. Alex was crouching across the room from her, one hand steadying himself on another free-standing wall. I briefly wondered why this building was already torn apart. I recoiled in an instant as I felt warmth brush against my shoulder. A hand caught my wrist mid-strike, and I unclenched my fingers as I felt the familiar calloused tips of Bobby's fingers intertwining with mine. He held a finger to his lips and I understood, squeezing his hand tightly.

I felt it even before I saw it.

Low vibrations in the earth beneath us alerted us of the presence and I locked eyes first with Alex, then Bobby, an effective signal. I blushed a bit when Bobby held my gaze a moment too long. Alex swiftly ran towards us, his feet making no sound against the pavement.

In the next moment, a giant metal foot rounded the corner and I wrenched my hand from Bobby's hand, flinging myself out of the way of the Sentinel's path. Alex caught me as I stumbled over concrete rumble. The next second, lights and fire exploded in the surrounding area as the X-men attacked in teams. Alex, Bobby, and I reacted at the same time, maneuvering ourselves into position for Team 2 to draw back so we could launch our assault.

Team 1's objective was to immobilize the danger, causing as much damage as possible. Team 2's objective was create enough of a damaging distraction so Team 3 could go in for the kill shot. Mainly me, something that had never been proposed before.

I noticed the flash of pain on his face as Logan unsheathed his metal claws, jumping higher than humanely possible and sinking them knuckle deep into the Sentinel's knee plates. Kurt appeared a few feet up on the side of a building before reappearing on the right shoulder of the Sentinel. Taking out a wickedly sharp dagger, he began carving through the metal shoulder joint. Warren covered Storm as she rose high into the sky and created a foggy cover for our infiltration.

Just as Pete smashed his steeled fist into the metal plates of the Sentinel's foot, Alison drew her hands back into her chest, drawing the invisible sound waves into her body and then flinging her arms up towards the Sentinel's head, streams of dazzling bright lights blinding almost everyone in the area. I blinked away the blind spots as I ran forward, taking the cue. I was flanked on both sides by Alex and Bobby, my eyes locked dead set on Pete's outstretched arms. Distinct sounds of crackling and the sudden chill that swept over my exposed skin told me that Bobby was already busying icing up the metal hunk's legs, just as planned. Alex created the direct distraction I needed, exploding a dangerously hectic ring of plasmic electricity towards the Sentinel's chest. I felt the explosion as I threw myself into Pete's hands without a second thought, the world spinning around me as Pete used the momentum to twirl and hurl me upwards, towards the Sentinel's face.

This part was the almost tricky. I was in direct vulnerability to the Sentinel's beaming eyes, but I would have to count on the rest of the X-men to cover me. I would only had a few seconds between Pete's strong, confident hands and the cold, unyielding metal face armor of our enemy.

The next part, when described, had seemed impossible. There was no way I could phase through the thick metal skull, solidifying enough to clutch the essential wiring, then rephrasing to go through the other side of the skull _while_ non-stop moving at who knows how many miles per hour! It wasn't safe and it was dangerously risking.

All these thoughts skewed through my head in the span the once second I spent free-flying in midair, before the metal plates came rushing forward to meet me. I focused all my energy, squeezing my eyes shut for impact. I knew even before I was fully through the front of the metal skull that I wouldn't have enough time.

Releasing my concentration for a split second, I tangled my limbs into the thousands of target wires in that small space, making sure I had a tight grip on enough of the stupid cords.

In the next nanosecond, I braced for impact, turning my body sideways so that only my left arm was crunched against the metal plates.

The millisecond after, pain skewered through my concentration as I tried to rephrase and I felt the individual molecules of the metal plating stab through the tough molecules of my jumpsuit, ripping through the tender skin along my calves. I cried out excruciating pain as I managed to phase the rest of the way out, my eyes still closed as I let myself fall.

I didn't know if I'd have enough energy, blood, or consciousness to phase through the packed molecules of the concrete I could be hitting any second now.

The red haze of pain enveloped me on all sides as I fell towards impeding death.

* * *

><p><strong>R+R please :D<strong>

**I love you, my readers.**


	39. Remember

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. My mom was nagging me to get off the computer so I didn't really have a chance to explain myself last chapter. But now that I'm writing this, I sort of think, I'm causing a little too much bodily harm to Kitty. Don't worry, this'll be one of the last times she's seriously hurt and Bobby plays the sympathetic boyfriend act. I love Kitty and Bobby and I find that listening to the soundtrack of X-men: First Class is REALLY inspiring. Lol.**

**THAT IS MY FAVORITE MOVIE EVER.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 39- <strong>**Bobby's POV****

I didn't pay any attention to anything except for the huge metal hunk in my central vision. My sole task was to distract this son of a bitch so Kitty could deal the final blow. Just as her name popped into my thoughts, my concentration wavered, causing the flow of ice from my hands to falter for a second before I gritted my teeth, using all my energy to coat the metal leg in ice. This was a new technique, one we had been waiting to try since Alison joined our team. Although, dangerous and risky, it was by far, the most efficient. All that was left was the telltale groan of metal joints popping to ensure that Kitty had finished the job.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught tendrils of brown hair. The next moment, she was gone and inside the Sentinel's skull.

The next few things happened in such quick succession that I couldn't really tell them apart.

A shrill scream split the air as the Sentinel's motor functions shuddered to a stop. Another cry latched onto the echo of the scream and I recognized this voice. I didn't look to see who had emitted the first scream as I spun around and searched the air for Kitty. The fog was lifting but not fast enough. Shouts were copied on both sides as Pete and Warren lurched forward in alarm.

"There!" Pete's voice cut through the fog both around and in my head as he pointed towards a rapidly growing shape that hurtled through the sky.

Fear clutched my chest as I saw her brown hair streaming behind her.

"NO!" I yelled at the top of my legs, sprinting forward to catch her, cushion her fall, do anything, "_KITTY!"_

It struck me then. The one small piece of my mind that I had lost during the explosion. The one crucial memory to everything.

_Kitty was trembling in my arms as I realized the situation we were in. Magneto looked down at us with pitiless eyes._

"_Join us." He said abruptly, "Join us, in the next stage of evolution!"_

"_Never!" Kitty spat, "I will never be a murderer like you!"_

_I glared fiercely at our attackers, wrapping my arms tighter around Kitty. They would have to get through me first. Mimic's fingers reached up to his visor and a red beam shot towards us. Kitty pushed away from me, sprawling on the other side of the large hole where we'd been standing. Multiple Man (or was it one of his copies) pounced on me quick, delivering a few punches to my face._

_Pain ripped through my mind as he punched me again. I reached up to punch him, but he simply disappeared. A copy! Through the blood that poured out of my nose, I could see Chimera stretching out a hand towards Kitty._

"_No!" I lunged towards her, but another one of Multiple Man's copies delivered a swift kick to my stomach._

_I doubled over in pain as I heard Kitty scream._

_Pain blurred my vision as Mutiple Man punched me in the gut. I spit out a mouthful of blood._

"_Stop it! Stop hurting him!" Kitty's voice was pained and hoarse._

_I watched helplessly as Chimera kicked and punched Kitty in the head at the same time, horror washing through me as blood pooled on the floor._

"_Kitty! Kitty!" I yelled her name as she stirred, moaning quietly in pain._

"_Doctor." Magneto nodded his head towards the man that stood over Kitty._

_His eyes were troubled as he reached out towards my best friend, laying a hand on her shoulder. Kitty's reaction was instantaneous as harsh screams ripped from her throat. He was hurting her! Her screams pierced my heart like daggers and I struggled blindly against the metal restraints, screaming at them to stop._

_Kitty thrashed on the ground, screaming and screaming and screaming. Her face was twisted into a mask of pain, tears streaming down her beautiful cheeks, and I watched, helpless, her screams echoing in my ears. Tears trickled down my face and my desperate screams mingled with hers. _

_He was torturing her and there was nothing I could do about it._

_It seemed like years later, or maybe it was just mere seconds, when Kitty stopped screaming. Or maybe she had stopped long ago and the echoes had just stopped. It didn't matter, the screams were still there, seared into my memory. I felt myself fall forward as the metal restraints were lifted. My cheek hit the cold wooden floor. Voices were speaking, but my mind wasn't functioning. _

_What's happening?_

"_Break his arm."_

_I knew that voice, but I couldn't remember who it was. Kitty's small face filled my vision and I could have stared at it for the rest of my life. Her eyes were wide open, tears trickling over her cheekbone. I loved her eyes; her gold-flecked, dark chocolate eyes. Her soft brown hair was matted down with blood, but she was so beautiful. _

_The pain that jarred up my left arm should've been mind-numbing. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered it. But it felt like a dull ache, all my attention captivated by the beautiful girl next to me. I think I screamed. I wasn't sure._

_The next voice however, brought me back to life. Except I hadn't been dead in the first place._

"_Stop."_

_The pain in my left arm crashed through the rest of my mind and I definitely screamed this time. It was horrible, like someone had taken a dozen knives and stabbed them a million times into the soft skin._

"_Don't hurt them anymore."_

_I rolled over, losing sight of Kitty as I blinked, pain still fogging my mind. Shock slammed into me as I recognized Marie. What was she doing here?_

"_Rogue!" Magneto's face lit up like a happy child, "What a pleasure it is to see you!"_

"_Marie." My voice sounded distant, like I wasn't even the one talking._

_How could she do this? Betray us like this? Our eyes met and hers were sad, yet cold. She'd made this choice a long time ago._

"_If I go with you, will you leave them?" Rogue's voice was quiet but confident, strong._

_What was she saying? How could she leave me? Leave us?_

_I saw Magneto take her gloved hand in his own, victory written all over his face._

"_I see you've brought friends." He exclaimed delightfully._

_Four more figures followed behind Rogue, students I didn't recognize._

"_Come!" he turned, guiding Rogue away from us._

_She never looked back. Not once._

_I could see. I saw Magneto lead the 5 traitors out of the hole in the wall, handing them off to the black man who'd hurt Kitty._

"_Kill them." _

_Magneto's voice was deadpanned and void of emotion. I didn't register what he had said until Mimic and Chimera faced the mansion, Chimera stretched out her hands._

"_Let's blow this place to bits."_

_Surpise jerked through my body as I saw Pyro stagger up to the pair. The three stood next to each other, and I think I saw Pyro smirk at me. I didn't understand what was happening. Chimera's hands were glowing green while Pyro's were glowing orange. Mimic's visor was glowing red._

_I understood._

_Instinctively, I rolled over, draping my body over Kitty's. Her head lolled so that she was looking directly up at me. We were so close, our lips barely an inch apart. _

_She wasn't breathing. _

_She couldn't be dead. Not after everything we'd been through. She wasn't allowed to be dead. Her loving brown eyes gazed straight at me as I said the only thing that could slip past my bloodied lips._

"_I love you."_

_And then the devastating pain wrapped around my entire body as the world exploded around us in fire._

Storm appeared to my left and snapped, "Warren!"

Warren looked fearful as he stuttered, "She-She's falling too fast!"

"Shit!" Alex swore as we both reached a point where we thought she would land.

I'd finally remembered and I felt a sense of whole-being. Kitty was alive and she was here with me. I loved her. If something happened to her now, I didn't know how I would survive.

"DO SOMETHING!" I screamed at Warren, never taking my eyes off Kitty's falling figure.

Warren unfurled his wings in an instant, launching into the air expertly. One second, she was falling and the next, her descent had slowed to a slow crawl and I could see the wind whipping through her hair to wrap around her body. Storm had her eyebrows drawn together as she concentrated deeply. Warren caught her gently, swooping down gracefully, before landing. My heart thundered in my ears as he let her body slide into my impatient arms.

I glanced down, horrified at the amount of blood that covered the entire left side of her body. Blood dripped down my elbows as I held her close, muttering soothingly. She gave a small moan, her eyes clenched shut.

"Shh, you're ok." I tried to stop my voice from shaking as her fingers wrapped around my shoulder.

"Bobby." Storm approached me, her voice warning, "Get her to the hospital, now. She's losing blood."

I nodded, taking long strides to exit through the now visible doors. Alex followed close behind as I rushed her into the medical bay. Dr. Moira Xavier looked up, alarmed, as we arrived and quickly ushered us to the nearest bed. I laid Kitty down gently, tears springing to my eyes as she clutched weakly to my shirt.

"It's ok, Kit." I whispered, smoothing back her hair with my non-bloodied hand.

"You boys need to leave." the slender woman flew around the room, gathering supplies, "She needs medical attention and I can't work with you here."

"But-"

"Please." Moira gave us a stern look as her medical staff surrounded Kitty's bedside, "You can wait outside, but it might take a while."

She turned to Kitty on the hospital bed, effectively cutting off the conversation. Alex and I stood outside in the hall, tense and worried.

"You should take a shower." Alex raised one eyebrow, "She won't want to see you like that."

"I know." I sighed, resisting the urge to run my hand through my hair.

I imagined what they were doing to her inside the room and my heart choked my throat. I couldn't breathe as the image of her blood dripping down my arms swam into vision.

"I'll clean this up." Alex gestured to the puddles of crimson blood on the floor, "You should rest."

I pursed my lips together and nodded again, "Thanks."


	40. Knowing

**Ohmygod It's been a REALLY long time since I updated this story. I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait, but those of you that have stuck with me until now, thank you soooo much for waiting so patiently. I know this is a short chapter, but I just reread this entire story and I'm sort of just like, "What was I doing?". I've kind of forgotten the whole story plot line thing but I'm going to try really hard to remember and update more.**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 40 - Kitty's POV<p>

Everywhere was pain, probably tied with the feeling of shatteredness that morning after the Magneto's attack. My whole left side was so on fire that everything else felt numb. I glared painfully at the foot of the bleach white bed, trying desperately not to move, lest I woke up the boy whose head was cushioned in his strong arms, next to my thigh. His eyebrows were drawn together and he didn't look rested at all. I sighed, a frighteningly echoing noise in the otherwise empty medical bay.

Another painful accident.

It seemed I was spending more time in the medical bay than out. I really needed to stop getting into these types of situations. I could tell that the concern was wearing Bobby down, his skin pale and creased around his eyes.

Alison cradled a broken arm in the medical bed next to me, blond wisps of hair brushing over her smooth cheeks as she slept. I'd heard she'd been taken by surprise after I'd gone through the Sentinel's skull, its hand lurching forward to send her flying into a wall. I felt sort of sorry that she'd gotten hurt in her first training lesson.

At that moment, Bobby woke, opening his blue eyes slowly. I smiled as he sat up quickly.

"Oh!" He gripped my hand tightly, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright." I shrugged, trying to downplay the amount of pain that I was in, "You look like hell."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "I can't help it if I worry too much."

The conversation fell into an awkward silence as I squirmed uncomfortably on the hospitable bed. How the hell had I managed to get into this situation again? Bobby watched me with an indescribable expression on his handsome face.

"Why is it that you always end up here one way or another?" said a familiar voice.

Moira Xavier smiled from the doorway and Kitty returned her welcome with a warm smile of her own. She'd grown to like Dr. Xavier a lot, especially when she could see that this woman made the Professor smile like he was the luckiest man in the world.

I shrugged as Moira approached the bed with her ever-constant clipboard, "I've been asking myself the same question."

The doctor laughed good-naturedly as she surveyed my bandages, "Well, you're stable right now. Dislocated left shoulder and a few bruised ribs, nothing too serious. We fully healed your legs, knocked out about three healers."

I winced, "Sorry."

Moira brushed a few strands of hair from her eyes, "Don't be. We're just glad you're ok. You need to look after yourself better."

After the painful experience of having my left shoulder reset, in which Bobby's face was drawn with pain as I held back a scream, the healers wrapped up my ribs. A few more questions and evaluations later, I was released from the hospital with a stern warning to 'take it easy'. I hoped that meant I was exempt from a few Danger Room sessions. All I was getting from my training was broken bones, loss of blood, and an immense hatred for those stupid Sentinels.

Bobby and I walked silently through the halls, hands linked, each lost in our own thoughts. I peeked at him furtively through my peripheral vision. His face was ragged and guilt made me frown because I knew he had been worried about me. He was always worried about me.

When we got to my room, Bobby closed the door behind us, turning me around to face him. Surprised, I finally allowed myself to look him fully in the face. This whole time, I had been getting a peculiar feeling of uneasiness from him. What was he thinking?'

"Kitty…" he started, cupping my cheek with his left hand.

I leaned into the familiar warmth of his palm, waiting for him to finish. It seemed he was struggling for words. His ice blue eyes looked conflicted as he brushed my bottom lip with his thumb. It was such an intimate gesture that my heart sped up like it always did when he touched me.

"I was so worried." Bobby leaned forward, pressing his forehead to mine as he let out a shuddering breath, "When I saw you…falling…I've never been so scared in my life."

The depth of what had happened fully hit me and I wrapped my arms around his muscular form, pulling myself into his chest.

"I'm sorry." I pressed my lips against his collarbone, relishing in the warmth of his body against mine, "I'm so sorry."

If I had been in his place, I was sure I would've felt the same. Looking back on all the times when we'd been in close-to-death situations, I understood the anguish and pain he'd endured. When he'd practically sacrificed his life for me during Magneto's attack, my heart had felt like someone was slowly crushing it with every day that he hadn't woken up.

This love that we felt for each other was liberating and constricting at the same time. I would never be able to look at our missions the same again. Every time Bobby put himself out there on the front line, my heart would hang by a thread, waiting for his death to snip that fragile line. My heart was in his hands and his in mine.

Bobby buried his face in my hair, breathing deeply, "I love you."

My heart overflowed with the love I felt for this man as I looked up into his eyes, my own brimming with wonderstruck tears.

"You…you remembered?" I whispered, practically holding my breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't remember sooner." Bobby kissed me gently, our lips moving in simple harmony, his warm fingers tangling in my hair as he tried to pull me closer.

I stood on my tiptoes, pressing my lips against his harder, trying to convey the relief and happiness that flooded through my entire being. He remembered! He remembered the first time he told me he loved me.

And that was enough for me.


	41. Updated Author's Note

**This is an updated Author's Note:**

Hello everyone, it's been a while since I've even cruised through .

To be brutally honest, I haven't written a new chapter in almost a year because I completely forgot what I was doing with this story. I'm considering just slapping in an ending...

I might start up again if I get some interesting plot suggestions, so please send some of those in!

Man...It really has been a long, long time.

I hope you're all having lots of fun in your lives!

Love,

MnMs

P.S. THE HOST WAS A HORRIBLE MOVIE AND NOW I'M DEAD.


End file.
